Writing Love
by thebluecray0n
Summary: Famous author Gabriella Montez and Celtics player Troy Bolton. Follow their love story. Deadlines, moving in together, Gabriella's puppy that is determined to hate Troy, crazy best friends, even crazier families, and the process of healing from the past.
1. Write Beginning

**Hello everyone. For those of you that know me, sorry I've been gone for awhile. For those of you that don't, hi! If you're furious I haven't updated _Wicked Lies_... I'm sorry. High School just takes up so much time and I haven't felt a need to go on with that story because well, most of my original readers from the original version of it aren't following. So, I figure, ehh, it can wait. **

**As for what I have to say about _Writing Love, _it's not gonna be a huge drama story. Maybe some sad moments and a process of healing, but it's a happy story :) Gabriella has a very amusing dog, which is fun to write. **

__

**IMPORTANT;;**** _Story of a Girl_ ****(which as you read you'll see is Gabriella's book) was originally written by Sara Zarr and I've adapted it to serve as Gabriella's backstory. It's an amazing book, and no worries, you don't have to read it to understand this. I will eventually add excerpts into this. The second book, is**** _Remembering Sunday_, ****and it's idea came from the same song title by All Time Low.**** _Lifetime Apart, _came from my own idea of**** The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. **

**So, without further ado****,**** _Writing Love_.**

**EDIT:: I'm soooooo sorry! It won't un-italic and it's soo annoying!!!**

* * *

My name is Gabriella Montez. Yes, that Gabriella Montez. The one that wrote a segment of her slutty life story down for the whole world to judge. You know it as Story of a Girl and it documents three years of my life. The years my life were mostly screwed up. I'd written other stuff before I chose to write a memoir. I had one novel. I'd met Kelly Rodriguez at an event for Greta Publishing. She was there to look for prospective clients. I'd pitched my story to her, she wanted the first five chapters after I gave her a five minute synopsis.

The book was called Remembering Sunday. That too, was based on real events from my life. It debuted at number four on the Bestseller's List, and stayed there, for five consecutive weeks. Remembering Sunday sent me on a national book tour. The events within the book mostly took place in my seventeenth year in life. Only a year after the events in Story of a Girl come to a close.

Going on tour for both books, was hard. Since the books were based on my life, I opened up to my readers in a brutal way. I was vulnerable to them. They knew my pain. My struggles were typed out to them on every page. The thing was, they cared. They came out to all my readings, signings, press events, because they cared. My life stories spoke to them. But it was still hard. I'd gone through those events, and no one cared then. But now, people did.

After those two novels, I felt a need to do something new. I didn't want to write another memoir about myself. I wanted to write something different. So I did. I planned it well. I wanted to write something uplifting. And I didn't want my readers to have sit through three hundred pages of suffering before they got to the happy parts. So, I thought of a girl I could write about. I wanted her to be witty. I wanted her to be beautiful. She came to life in my head.

I named her Kayleigh. Then I thought, well, what makes Kayleigh so special? And then I knew, because she was facing the biggest decision of her life. Her best friend, who I created as Water (because she had modern day hippies for parents), was going to Oxford University in the UK, while Kayleigh was going to her dream school (which is NYU). They would be separated. Something they'd never gone through before. The book centers around their last summer together. And in the epilogue they're back from their first year of school, and are still as close, just more mature.

The book debuted at number one on NY Times Bestseller's List. And won several awards in young adult literature and has been the topic of many female book clubs. So that was what my career was like. Currently, I'm writing the second book in my spy series. The first book, Midnight Gun, comes out in two months.

I live in a loft in SoHo, which is located in downtown Manhattan, NYC. I have a small mutt puppy I rescued from the ASPCA, her name is Spunk. Do not ask me how I got the name. The state of my apartment varies. Usually when I'm actually writing my story down, the house is a mess, with take out cartons everywhere. But when I'm just outlining the idea, or going over the first draft, second draft, etc, it's usually clean.

Since I'm writing Midnight Kill, my apartment is a mess. Spunk is playing with an empty Chinese carton. Like my apartment, my physical appearance is awful. My hair is usually always up and out of my face when I type. My eye bags are deep and my fingers are aching. Depending on my mood, my iTunes could be blaring, or it could be off.

The phone rings.

When I have a deadline, like the one for my second draft of Midnight Kill, which is due in four days, and I still have seventy pages to modify, my family and friends know not to call. And in this mess, I can't even find my home phone. My answering machine plays.

"Gab, it's me, Kelly-"

I dive for the phone. My hands quickly throw clothes, take out cartons, books, papers, and all kinds of other items off my floor in search for my phone.

"-know you're over your head in revisions with draft two, but I'm calling to remind you about the Book Festival-"

"Kelly! I'm sorry. I've just been so wrapped up in getting draft two done."

She giggles on the other line, "I know. I'm just calling to give you a few reminders."

"Alright. Shoot," These calls are never good. She only calls because she's scared I've forgotten whatever I'm supposed to be doing tomorrow. Most of the time, I have.

"You're reading from Midnight Gun tomorrow at the Book Festival for Excellence in Literature tomorrow at two. Copies of Remembering Sunday, Story of a Girl, and Lifetime Apart will be available at our booth and you'll be doing a signing at three."

Crap. I totally forgot. "Yes, I remember." Crap! I have one less day to go through seventy pages of my writing. And I look like crap!

"And please do update your author blog. You haven't been on all week." That's because I spent a month procrastinating and now I have to shift through four hundred seventy eight pages of my own writing!

"Alright. I'll do it as soon as we hang up."

"Great. I'll be at your apartment at twelve tomorrow. See you then."

"Great. Bye, Kelly."

Once I've hung up my phone, I turn to Spunk in despair. She's looking at me curiously. Her fluffy white hair is falling into her black eyes. Her ears perk up. "Oh, Spunk!" I moan in despair, "What am I gonna do?!" The cute little bark she gives me back, I can only interpret in one way, Get your ass back to work!

At my laptop, I pull up my website, and quickly update my blog:

mini blog: working hard!

Hey everyone,

I'm so sorry I've been so out of touch. But things are crazy on my end of everything. I'm working insanely hard on book numero duex (haha two differ languages and I'm not even sure I spelled 'numero' right) of the Midnight series. I can't tell you much more except draft two is due at the end of the week.

Tomorrow, I'll be at the Book Festival for Excellence of Literature, for the second time in a row! I love going, the atmosphere is always amazing, and I always feel out of place among the great names. I hope to see a bunch of you! I'll be reading from Midnight Gun (2 more months, guys!!!!) and doing a signing afterwards. The event is happening at Battery Park from eleven to five.

Spunk is barking at me to get back to work. I have lots to do!! Talk to you all later!

cheers,

gabriella

Then I get right back to work.

Kelly arrives exactly when she says she will. We both walk over to the subway and head downtown to the park. We make idle chit chat (how is the book going? Midnight Gun gets here soon, huh? you'll be reading a few pages from chapter thirteen, etc)

Battery Park is packed when we get to the area where the festival is. Kelly pulls me over to the Greta Publishing booth, where I'll stay until one thirty. At one thirty, I'll be allowed to find the Gabriella Montez booth, then at two head over to the YA Stage.

I hang around the booth, mingle with the other publishers, but I mostly stick with Kelly. Some people have come to me and asked for autographs in their books and pose for pictures. I do. And I'm thankful I didn't pull another all-nighter. I turned off my laptop at eleven and fell quickly asleep, with Spunk curled around my arm. She woke me up at nine thirty. I showered and curled my naturally straight hair (I prefer it curled). The I packed on layers of concealer to shield the hideousness that was my eye bags.

At one fifty, Kelly leads me to the YA Stage, with a copy of Midnight Gun tucked comfortably in my arm. I'm reading with Catrina Martinelli, who I've done several events with, and newcomer Laurel Moscow. I hug Catrina and shake hands with Laurel.

The MC introduces us, and we step on stage. The three of us end up in fits of giggles when we can't decide who would sit where. The crowd, meanwhile, was cheering loudly.

"Alright ladies! Welcome!"

All of us nod and murmur 'thank yous' while trying to get comfortable on the stools and adjust our microphones and hold onto copies of our books. The MC works on getting the enthusiastic crowd to quiet down. When they do, he addresses us.

"Catrina, lovely to see you again. I believe this is your fifth year here?"

Catrina nods while smiling, "Thank you, lovely to see you as well. Yes, fifth time! I can't believe it! Thank you all so much!"

The crowd claps again. I smile and Catrina looks at me while smiling. The MC moves onto me, "Gabriella Montez!"

The crowd jumps into a frenzy. I feel myself blushing, but smiling anyway. "Thank you," I say quietly into the microphone, then playfully try to shush them. When they quiet, the MC speaks again, "Well aren't you the lady of the hour?"

I blush again, "Thank you."

"Second year here! Congratulations! You're getting yourself up there."

"Yes, working hard."

"That you are. Now, Laurel Moscow-!"

The crowd burst into applause that rivals my own. Laurel blushes. She reminds me of myself last year. I look at her and smile. She blushes even more. "First time here! What a reception! Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Her voice is soft and I only heard it because I read her lips.

Catrina is reading from her novel, Blonde Ambition. It came out a month ago, and lucky me got it in advance. I used my author power. Actually, Kelly got it for me. Anyway, it was brilliant. Listening to Catrina read from it is better than reading it on your own. This is the eighth time I've listened to Catrina read from her book. (We've done some tour events together) Her face is always animated, her voice is sweet, and she captures each emotion.

When she finishes, the crowd whoops and claps loudly. The MC motions to me to begin. I clear my throat and take a sip from my complementary water bottle before beginning. "Hey guys.-" I break off while they applaud. "Alright, okay, shhh." I say playfully and they stop eventually.

"Well, hello. Thanks for coming out! I'm working on a spy series called Midnight about an all female spy corp. I'm going to be reading a little from chapter thirteen. I hope you enjoy it.

"The dingy room was quiet. Gregor had long passed out and no one bothered to check if he was still breathing. He wasn't. Lissa's black heels landed like a cat's on the roof of the building. Quietly she tugged on her comm's unit that was sitting on her neck. "Chameleon has landed."

"Her voice pierced the night air. She knew as soon as she finished saying it she'd screwed up. Thinking on her feet, she performed a swift roll, which saved her from a gun shot to the head. Jordan's men had found her. And it wouldn't be long until they found Jenna and the others.

"The man was scowling when he realized he missed her head. He was roughly six four and his arms bulged in his black shirt. If Lissa didn't know he was there, she doubted she would have ever picked him out in the darkness of the night. She heard him release a fierce growl and charge at her. His gun was pointed at her as his feet pounded on the roof. She held her ground, and just as she saw his finger move on the trigger, her leg left the ground and knocked into the side of his head in a perfect round house kick.

"Lissa didn't bother sticking around to hear him hit the ground fifty stories below. She knew it wouldn't be long until Jordan sent more of his men after her. Quickly and quietly she jogged along the roof and crouched down by the vent when she reached it.

"Into her comm's unit she said, "Chameleon is going in,"."

I shut the book and look at the crowd, "I'm sorry it's short, but it's all I'm allowed to read. Some of you know I post the first chapter on my website a month before the release date."

I don't think they were listening to me, for they'd bursted into applause. I giggle to myself and look down for a bit, then look up and nod at them, smiling and laughing, "Okay, okay. Thank you."

After Laurel reads from her own book (Fire), we're all answering questions.

"Hi. I'm Richelle-"

"Hi Richelle,"

She giggles at all of us then goes on,"My question is for all of you. If you were stranded on a desert island and could only bring three books with you, what would they be?"

All of us look at each other and smile, then get to thinking about our answers. Catrina answers,"Uhh, I'd bring Sense and Sensibility, The Princess Bride, and Goodnight Moon."

I laugh, along with all our amazing readers. Goodnight Moon is my favorite childhood book. "Okay, I'd bring, Pride and Prejudice-"

"Hey! You took my book!" Catrina objects, looking at me with a playful glint in her eye.

"No! You said S&S I said P&P!"

Everyone laughs. Catrina grins at me then shakes her head. "Alright, and... uhh City of Bones and Harry Potter and the Gobelt of Fire."

"Evermore, Wizard of Oz, and The Undomestic Goddess."

After more questions, I'm heading over to the Gabriella Montez booth to sign some books. The booth is heavily decked out in spy gear. "Some is milking the spy theme," I mutter to Kelly. She rolls her eyes and grips my arm tighter, steering me over. I take a sit at my chair and swish around in it, getting comfy.

Kelly is handing me a sharpie marker as my readers head on over. She stands next to me and is going over rules, "-signing on the title page, and don't talk for more than five minutes-"

"I know, Kelly. I've done it ten billion times."

"Just a reminder."

Catrina's booth is next to me and she's getting herself together right now. Laurel's signing is in another hour and her booth is in front of mine.

"You ready?" Catrina calls from next to me.

"Pumped!" I call excitedly from my own spot. "You?"

"Same."

We smile at each other, then my line is forming and I'm signing for my first reader. "Hi sweetie. What's your name?"

"Marisa."

"M-a-r-i-s-a?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

I'm signing in a worn copy of Lifetime Apart. I smile, then write in my inscription. "This is my favorite book of yours. My best friend and I went through the same thing. Except I went to UCLA and she went to Princeton."

I look up and smile at her. "Aw. Thank you. You guys are still besties I presume?"

"Of course! Your books are so female empowering."

"Thank you so much."

"I can't wait until Midnight Gun comes out!"

I smile, "Me either. Thank you so much for coming."

I read over my inscription one last time before handing the book back to her.

Marisa-

It was amazing talking to you. Thank you for reading. Laughter is forever.

xoxo Gabriella Montez

She smiles and takes the book from me. "Thank you." She says in a squeal and dances off. I grin then focus on my next few readers.

Valerie-

You are the sweetest. Thanks for sticking by me since the beginning. Laughter is forever.

xoxo Gabriella Montez

Elle-

It was a pleasure meeting you. Thanks a bunch for reading! Laughter is forever.

xoxo Gabriella Montez

Hilary-

I'm so thankful this book inspired you. It was a very personal thing for me to go through and terrifying to open it up to the world. The only thing that made me go through with it was hoping it'd read out to someone like you. Thank you for coming out today and reading. Remember, laughing is what makes the world go round.

xoxo Gabriella Montez

I hand Story of a Girl back to Hilary and smile at her as she scampers off. Then there's four people standing in front of me. Two men and two women. And one of them is- oh my God- Troy Bolton. He plays basketball for the Boston Celtics. He's- he's- wow his eyes are dreamy. And he's my favorite player on the whole league. I used to be a Laker fan, but then I saw him play when they played the Lakers and I fell. What in the world is he doing at my signing?

With him, I guess, is his mom, dad, and sister. Troy Bolton looks better in person. His usual auburn shag is up everywhere and his beautiful arms are bulging in his t-shirt. Happily, I don't spaz when I see famous people, so I think I still look calm and composed and only glanced at him once.

Instead I focus on his mom and sister that are holding books. And smiling broadly.

"Hi."

His mom is pretty. Her face as slight wrinkles but she wears them proudly. Her hair is a light blond and not as full as it used to be. His sister's name is Haley (I've read from fan sites). She looks about fifteen and has her dad's and brother's eyes.

"Oh my gosh! You are my favorite author ever! I even like you more than Stephanie Meyer and Twilight!"

I laugh, "Aww, thank you. That means a lot, considering my best friend is a major Twi-hard and reads those books before mine."

She smiles, "I got my mom into your books."

I completely forgot anyone else was there! Haley was just so sweet it felt like I was only talking to her over lunch of something. Mrs Bolton is smiling at her daughter then looks at me, "You are so talented. And the things you went through..." she drifts off and blushes.

I nod and swallow, "Yeah, it was hard. But without it I guess I wouldn't be here today."

Haley nods vigorously, "Reading Story of a Girl was so amazing! I mean I'm fifteen, and you're sixteen in the book, so it meant a lot."

I smile, "As long as you didn't do any of the stupid things I did."

"Gab-" Kelly murmurs sternly from next to me. I roll my eyes. Mrs Bolton looks astounded, "Oh my! Haley give her our books."

Haley takes out a copy of all three of my books from her backpack. I smile and take them from her. "I got my brother to read them too."

Oh my God. I think I'm blushing, and oh gosh so is Troy! "Hales-" he mutters angrily, then looks at me in alarm, "Not that they're bad books or anything it's just... uhh, they're girly books?"

I can't help it but I start laughing. He looks bashful and scratches the back of his neck. His muscles bulge while he does that. Shit, he's hot.

"I wouldn't exactly go with girly, but that works too." He's attempting a grin. I turn to Mrs Bolton and Haley. "Who should I sign them too?"

"Story of a Girl and Lifetime Apart to me, Haley. And Remembering Sunday to mom, Lucille."

"Alright, and Haley is H-a-l-e-y?"

"Uh huh."

Haley-

Aww! It was so much fun to meet. I'm so happy this book connected with you. I'm sure you're a lot smarter than me at fifteen. Keep laughing.

xoxo Gabriella Montez

Haley-

You're such an awesome reader. I'm thrilled I have you as fan. Tell your brother Midnight won't be girly at all. Laughter is love.

xoxo Gabriella Montez

"And Lucille is, L-u-c-i-l-l-e?"

"Yes."

Lucille-

It was so great to meet you all. Thank you for coming out and reading. Talking to Haley was an honor. I wish you and her all the happiness. Laughter is forever.

xoxo Gabriella Montez

I hand all three copies back to them.

"Can I have a hug?"

I smile, "Of course you can Haley."

I stand up and reach across the table as Haley launches herself at me. When she lets go, I still stand and say goodbye to them. "I can't wait for Midnight Gun! The snippet you read was amazing!"

I smile, "I'm glad."

"Gabriella." Kelly's voice is stern behind me. I sigh, "I'm sorry, I have to move on."

"No, no. Thank you, you are so wonderful to take this much time with us." Lucille says.

I smile and before I can say anything else, Lucille steers her family from my booth. After signing approximately another fifty books, it's time to head back to the Greta Publishing booth for twenty minutes then I can go back and work on Midnight Kill. Kelly is ecstatic with the turn out, and my hand is sore.

I end up talking to a few more people and mingle with Avery, Michelle, and Tina (other writers with Greta) before getting my purse and making sure I have everything.

"Gabriella, Michelle, you're leaving?"

"Yes." We say together. We both live in the same area, so we're going to catch the train together. "Then lets take the group picture now," Kelly says and then calls someone over from Harper Collins to take our picture.

All of us huddle together, I find myself between Kelly and Michelle. Once we have a satisfactory picture (which took six tries) Kelly hugs me goodbye (reminds me about my deadline) then Michelle and I head to the subway by the Staten Island Ferry.

But then Troy Bolton stops me.

He's running after me.

Oh my gosh.

Michelle is squealing next to me.

I turn and face him. He's blushing again. "Uhh.." he stops and then turns and grabs a book out of his backpack. Then hands it to me, with a pen. I'm looking at Story of a Girl. "Will you sign it for me?"

I smile and nod, taking the book from him but avoiding his eyes.

Troy-

Not many people have chased after me to have a book signed. Thanks for a great story to tell :) and for being a reader of mine. Laughter is forever

xoxo Gabriella Montez

Kelly takes a picture. She's shown up next to me and took a picture of me signing and handing the book back to Troy. "Can I have a picture of you two together? It'll be great for the website, and I'm sure your readers on your blog would love to see this."

"Your blog is awesome!"

I look at Troy in awe. He's blushing furiously and I think that statement slipped out before he could stop it, "Thanks." He nods, not looking at me. Kelly takes that as a yes, "Okay get close."

Oh my gosh. I'm taking a picture with Troy Bolton! I'm getting an extra copy to hang up in my room!

He places his arm around my shoulders and pulls me up against his side. Tentatively I wrap my arms around his waist. We both smile (at the camera, although I'm smiling from the close proximity of Troy Bolton). My body feels warm and tingly and I resist an urge to shiver.

Once she takes our picture we separate, and he thanks me.

"Well, thanks. It was great meeting you."

"Yeah, defiantly. You too." I say, trying to hide my disappointment I'll probably never see him again, until I watch him on TV and the rare chance I have time to go to an actual game.

"I'll probably be first in line to get a copy of Midnight Gun when it comes out." He says, not looking bashful at all.

I smile, "And I'll be in front of my TV next Thursday and holding my laptop to write in the commercials."

Troy chuckles, "You a fan then?"

I nod, "Maybe just a tiny bit."

His smile broadens. "Well, then, I'll see you around? Maybe when we play the Knicks in a month?"

"Maybe. By next month I'll be up to my neck in revisions for Midnight Kill and planning tour dates and stuff for Midnight Gun and release parties and ten billion other things."

"Great. Haley'd love to see you again. She's a writer too." He motions to Kelly, "I'll have someone from the Celtics get in touch with you if you could hand me your card."

Speechlessly she hands him her card. He fingers it then slips it into his pocket. I can't believe this. Troy Bolton wants to see me again! Does he? He's acting like he does. Maybe it's just for his sister. But that's not so bad, I liked Haley. And his mom seemed nice. But a chance to see Troy Bolton again... up close and sweaty .... and up close and sweaty... and have I mentioned sweaty?

"Well, I'll see you." he says. Then he nods at Kelly and (oh my gosh!) winks at me, "Nice meeting you, Gabriella."

My name has never ever sounded that nice. I watch my walk away, his hands in jeans pockets. He has a nice butt. Michelle and Kelly are jumping and down, trying to keep their squeals in check since he's still in hearing range.

I grin at them and shake my head. "I'm heading to the subway. If you want to join me, then come on."

I have to finish Midnight Kill.


	2. Write Coffee

**Happy Halloween!!!! How was everyone's holiday been? Mine was a very relaxing day, recovering from my six mile walk yesterday. I spent the day in bed mostly, watching The Women, The Proposal, and Mama Mia (which is like my fave movie!). And I wrote most of _Writing Love_ 3. So, I'm finishing that up now, but I decided to put up Chappie Two. And sadly World Series Game 3 is delayed. Go Yankees!**

**Anyway, I'm sure no one but me really cares. I'd like to say thank you to my reviewers. But I did get a lot of alerts but not a lot of reviews. Can we change that, please?**

**And, I'd like to correct one of my reviewers. I would have PMed you, but you were Anon. That's what I hate about Anon reviewers, you can't address their concerns. You were the under the impression I kept switching between _Midnight Gun_ and _Kill_. I don't know if others felt the same and maybe I didn't explain it correctly. _Midnight Gun_ is the name of the first book in the _Midnight _series. It is already written and is coming out in two months. _Midnight Kill_ is the second book. Gabriella is working on revisions for it. So, if that confuses anyone, I'm terribly sorry. **

**Now, I believe, I have said enough. I'm pleased those that reviewed like it :) And so here we go, chapter two. (Oh, and I enjoy writing Sharpay too. Although, I'm not going to go into detail when I write her)**

**

* * *

**

DRAFT TWO

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN _Calling Casey _

Lissa exchanged a look with Simone. Their looks said it all. They both knew it. Things were bad. Things were so bad, they couldn't bring themselves to say anything. Becca drove them through alleys and side streets at speeds that severely pushed the forty five miles per hour limit. Casey wasn't answering her comm's unit. And Casey was supposed to be on surveillance at the Jordan Building.

"Speed, this is Chameleon and Dodger. Speed, are you safe? God damn it Speed! Answer!" Simone's voice was a hysterical whisper. Lissa looked back over at her. They were spies. They didn't offer encouraging smiles. There never was room for one. They could only silently hope she was okay. If she wasn't, when this was all over, they'd give her a proper memorial, then get right back to taking someone else down.

Becca's foot suddenly slammed down on the accelerator. "Shit!"

Lissa and Simone suddenly snapped into a tense stance. They each mentally kicked themselves for not paying attention. The black audi moved swiftly and engine purred seductively. The car was quiet, and Becca knew they were focused now.

Then Lissa heard it. The purr of another engine. One that wasn't theirs. What were the odds that another car was going through the alleyways of New York City at four AM unless they knew three twenty something female spies would speeding along there?

"Crap." Simone's own panicked voice sliced through the tense air. "Speed, Speed, if you can hear us, Bus is being followed."

"Sim, she won't answer."

Her reaction to Lissa's statement says it all. She knows. "It's just us. We've go to do something."

Simone nods, "Becca, turn into the main roads."

Lissa grins, "They want a real chase, we'll give 'em one." -----

There's a knock on my door. WHY?! I'm on my last chapter! Why can't anyone leave me alone! Spunk is barking hysterically at the door. "Spunk!" I hiss at her. She whines then trots away. I roll my eyes and get up from where I'm sitting on the floor with my laptop perched on my lap. When I open my door I feel my body jolt and my eyes widen.

Haley, Troy, Lucille, Jack (or so I've read online) Bolton are standing at my door. And Lucille is holding a pie. What?? I realize I'm in blue paid pj pants, a black tank top with my green bra straps visible, my hair up in a messy bun at the top of my head. And I'm concealer less. My huge sleeping bags are visible for everyone to see.

"Uhhh..." That was brilliant! I should put that in a book.

"Oh my goodness!" It's Lucille that speaks after moi. "I'm so sorry! Jack, I told you to check out the address again! I knew she didn't live on the fourth floor!"

I risk a glance at Troy. His eyes are huge and glued to my hips. I think they're at my hips. I shift uncomfortably. I look at Haley. She's smiling hugely. Then I hear Spunk. Her paws are hitting my hard wood floor as she runs towards me. Her long fluffy white fur is so long she catapults into my leg.

"AW! That's Spunk? I've only seen the pictures you've posted of her on your blog! She's so cute! Can I hold her?"

I nod, still not processing anything, and Haley picks Spunk right up. I watch as Spunk cuddles into her and yips happily.

I cross my arms over my chest, feeling very exposed. "Um, what are you all doing here?"

Lucille and Jack stop arguing. "Dear, I'm terribly sorry. My husband here does not know how to listen to me when I say double check addresses."

Jack stays quiet, although he looks like he's trying not to yell. "We're supposed to be visiting his sister. She moved and we never got her new address. And since Troy has a little break we've been making the family round."

I nod, "Do you need to use my phone or something?"

"No, thank you though. Jack has her number. He can call her on his phone."

Jack takes that as his cue to take is iPhone out and shift through his contacts. Lucille looks at her son, then quickly she slaps his arm with the back of her hand. "Don't stare!"

Troy looks away from me and blushes, "Sorry,"

Haley is still cooing over Spunk, who looks very happy and content where she is.

"She's not answering." Jack says, putting his phone in his pocket. Lucille looks furious. "What do you mean she's not answering!? Jack! What did I tell you? She is just getting over her depression! I told you to make sure you had all the information!"

"Excuse me?"

Four pairs of eyes turn to look at me. "Uhh, there's a lady that lives underneath me who just had a nervous breakdown. I usually have tea with her every Saturday. Her name is Lindsay Frost. Is that who you're looking for?"

Lucille looks relieved. "Yes! Thank gosh you know her. You said just downstairs?"

I nod, "Yes. But she hasn't been home for sometime. I think the mister has taken her to Cabo or something. I tried to stop her, she really should be recovering in a stable environment but she left, been gone for three days. Maybe she forgot she was seeing you? She does forget that I see her every Saturday and sometimes has no idea who I am when I show up."

Lucille lets out a noise of disappointment. Jack sighs and rubs his eyes, "I told you this was a bad idea. But you wanted to come-"

"She's your sister!"

"Lucille, we are not doing this here. Lets go get on the train and go back to Brooklyn."

"You go! I am not getting on the train for another forty minute ride when I spent two hours getting everything together for this family get together today. I'm going to stay in Manhattan, maybe go uptown and see a Broadway show."

Jack's eyes are closed and his face is taunt. "Fine!" Then he turns and storms down the hall.

Haley's eyes are wide and she's no longer cooing over Spunk. Spunk doesn't seem to notice anything is wrong. She's whining in protest that Haley has stopped. Troy walks over to his shellshocked mother and wraps his arm around her.

"Why don't you all come in? I'll make some hot chocolate."

Haley takes the invite immediately and Troy leads his mom inside. Spunk jumps out of Haley's arm and dives into a pile of clothes in the middle of the living room. Oh boy. My home is a mess.

"I'm sorry it's so messy. When I'm working with a close deadline, my priorities tend to get messed up..." My voice fades off when I see Lucille tearing up. Troy pulls her into a hug. Haley taps me on the shoulder. I jump and look at her. Her voice is a whisper, "They've been arguing a lot. Mom was hoping a family visit would patch things up." Now her voice is quivering, "They have to work it out. They've been together since high school."

Her body shakes and before I can think, I pull her into my own hug. Haley buries her face into my shoulder and I feel a few tears dripping onto my skin. When I look up, Troy's blue eyes are burning into me.

Lucille suddenly comes to. She looks embarrassed and pulls away from Troy. "Oh," She's wiping her eyes, "Oh. I'm so sorry. You don't even know us and we've put on this dramatic spectacle. We should go."

"Mom... do we have to?"

Lucille looks at her daughter. "Honey, we have to. We can't stay here in Ms Montez's-"

"Gabriella, please. Honestly, no one has ever called me Ms Montez." I cut in with a slight giggle.

Lucille nods, "Gabriella's home. We don't know her, she doesn't know us, and I'm sure she's very busy finishing up her book."

But Haley isn't listening. Her eyes have zeroed in on my one copy of _Midnight Gun_. I only have one, next month I'll get a complementary ten to give to my family and friends. "Is that....?"

I bite my lip and nod, "Yes."

"Can I.... hold it?"

I bite back a laugh, "I don't see why not."

With that, she charges over and her hands latch onto it. She sighs, "Oh my goodness." She examines the hard cover then turns it over and reads the official summary printed out.

I look at Troy and Lucille who are smiling at me. "You're so nice to her."

I blush and look down. I shrug, "I like her. She's sweet. You wouldn't I be nice to her?"

"No. Not just her. You're nice to all of us. And not on a celebrity happily signing an autograph for a fan level. A real level."

"Please. I'm no celebrity."

"But you are to her."

I study Lucille carefully. She fully believes that. She believes I'm a celebrity to Haley Bolton. That's not possible. I- I lost my virginity when I was thirteen in the back of a truck. I was the school slut. My father hated me for half my life. My brother knocked up his girlfriend when they were seventeen. I wrote it all down in _Story of a Girl_. I watched my second best friend get raped by her father and abused for years and say nothing. I watched as she fell in love with a man and ran away to marry him. Then her father tracked her down and murdered her. I wrote it all down in a book called _Remembering Sunday_ and in a song with the same title.

I am no celebrity.

"Yes, you are." Lucille says as if reading my thoughts. "Just look at the way she lit up when she saw that copy of your book. You should have seen the way she came home from the library with _Story of a Girl_ and read through the night. Then she went to a bookstore and bought it with your other two books. And now she's fawning over the cover of your new book."

I shake my head. "I'm an idea of a celebrity. But you don't know me. No one ever knows celebrities. I've never done anything special. Just lived a shitty life and wrote it down."

"One day. You'll see."

Her voice sounds like she's certain of it. Then she wipes her tears and in a much happier voice she proclaims, "Lets go uptown. I want to watch a show. You're welcome to join us Gabriella."

I shake my head. "No thanks. I've got finish _Midnight Kill_."

Haley gasps, "_Midnight Kill_?! That's the name of the second book?!"

I cringe and turn to look at her. Her smile is even bigger and she looks like Spunk when I'm giving her a treat. "You can_not_ tell anyone! And if they find out, I'm blaming you because the only people that know are me, Spunk, my publisher, and Shar!"

"Shar as in Sharpay, your best friend?!"

"How did you- oh. Right, I wrote my life story down, of course Shar is mentioned. Yes, that Shar."

"Honey, lets go. Gabriella has been more generous than she should. We've caused enough drama in her day. Say thank you."

"Thank you." She says, smiling at me.

I nod, "It was no problem. If I was in your place I'd hope someone wouldn't shoo me away after that."

Lucille nods, "Yes. Very true. Well, thank you Gabriella, very much. May I give you a hug?"

I nod and embrace her. Then I hug Haley one more time, who more or less launched herself at me. Then I'm face to face with Troy as Lucille and Haley walk towards my door, with Spunk trotting at Haley's feet. Troy grin's at me, "Thanks. They'll never forget this. And you'll be an even bigger hero in our home."

I look away from him, "Really, it was nothing."

He nods and places his hand on my shoulder. My whole body feels warm and giddy with excitement. "Then, I'll see you in a month."

"What?"

"At my game. You forget already?"

"No. I just- fine."

He smiles bigger, "Can I have your number? You know, to call you."

Oh my goodness! Troy Bolton wants my number! _The_ Troy Bolton wants me number! I nod, and he hands me his phone. "One sec," I dash over to the couch, where I left my cell phone last then come back and hand it to him. Silently we both put our own numbers in. I can't believe this. I'm holding Troy Bolton's phone and putting my number in. His background is of him, Haley, and this guy on his team named Chad. Troy and Chad are both sweaty and they're standing on the Celtics' home court.

Oh gosh, what is my background.?It's not this cute picture of Spunk, I changed it two weeks ago. Shoot, what is it? Troy hands me my phone the minute I'm done putting my number in. He's grinning, "Cute background."

I feel mortified. What is it? It's not a picture of him I texted to my phone, is it? No, thank gosh it's not. It hasn't been that for months. It's a picture of Shar and I with her baby cousin Philip. Both of us are squeezing our heads into the lens view of my phone and making funny faces at it while Philip giggles. Oh! Spunk is in there to. Typical dog. Always has to be in on the action. You can see her little tail.

I laugh quietly, remembering this day. "Thanks." When I look at Troy he's smiling at his phone and pushing some buttons. Then he shows me it. It's my contact info with a picture of me. He took it just now. Sneaky boy. I'm looking at my phone and smiling. I must be examining my background.

He's smiling at me. Without any warning I get my phone to my camera mode and take a quick picture. He's smiling, and holding out his phone with my contact info visible. I laugh and he nods while smiling. "I see how it's played, Montez."

I grin, "Great."

He nods, more so to himself, "I'll call you tomorrow." Then he turns and heads out my door.

Oh my gosh. I have Troy Bolton's phone number.

Spunk barks.

And I have a deadline.

* * *

"When will you learn?"

"Learn what?"

"Not to procrastinate!"

"I got it all done."

"With two hours to spare."

"That's big improvement from my first book!"

"Gab."

"Shar."

"Don't copy me!"

"Then don't lecture me. It's how I work."

"Blah blah. You think I run lines at the last minute?"

"Yes."

"That's not the point."

"Yeah it is. You're being hypocritical."

"I'm being rational."

"No-"

"I know my lines before I get the script!"

"No, you do not."

"Yeah, I do!"

"How?"

"The script speaks to me. I can hear it while it's being written!"

"You don't even see the script until you get the part! You have no idea what show is being written till your agent tells you to audition somewhere!"

"It still speaks to me."

"You're a moron."

"And I'm your bestie. What does that say about you?"

"That I'm an even bigger moron."

"Exactly. Hey, where's Spunk?"

"Sleeping. Under my bed."

"Awww. How cute."

"Not when you have to vacuum dog hair off the floor under your bed."

"What bit you on the behind today?"

"Nothing. It's just been a tiring day."

"How? You sat and typed your fingers off."

"Well, I had some unexpected visitors."

"Who?"

"It entailed getting Troy Bolton's phone number."

"..."

"Shar? Why are you staring at me like that? Are you even breathing?"

* * *

Three days have passed since everything happened. Kelly is almost done going over with draft two. She thinks we're almost done. Maybe a few more small changes then we can start putting it in book form and working on covers and dedications and such (copy editors job). Troy has called me twice. He's fun to talk too. I still can't believe that I'm in contact with him. Sharpay is okay. She had a slight breakdown but she's all good now. The idea of her missing one night on stage was enough to get her back to normal (err... as normal as she was).

I spent today cleaning my loft. My clothes are back in they're drawers, the take out cartons are in the garbage, and my eyes are almost back to normal. Spunk is ecstatic we're going for a walk. The normal half hour on our fire escape isn't cutting it for her anymore. I'm finally getting dressed! I've been living in pjs for months. Now, I'm in black skinny jeans with a cream paint splattered T shirt from Urban Outfitters. I thought about some huge strappy black heels, but then I decided since it's been months I might break my ankles. So I settled on some sneakers and my leather jacket.

The October air is welcoming. I never noticed how stuffy my apartment was. I'm opening all my windows when I get home and letting my apartment freeze. Spunk is jumping around and tugging me down the streets and uptown towards Washington Square Park. She's barking happily and I have to jog to keep up with her. Yes, if I was in heels I'd have broken my ankles by now. We pass Prince Street, and I'm smiling widely. It's good to be out and about.

"Oh my gosh! Gabby?"

I stop quickly. Spunk whines in protest and begins to tug on the leash. I find myself face to face with June. I haven't spoken to her in ages. Sunday looked so much like June, her mother. Her poor mother that never saw, never knew anything. She was torn to pieces when the news came out, and at the funeral, the trial, when I announced I was writing the book, when the book came out, and seeing her now... she looks, well, okay.

I guess like me, she's slowly putting her life back together.

I grin, "Gosh, this is what I love about this city! You're always running into people you know!"

Spunk stops jumping and barking. She must have noticed June's solemn looking face. "H-how are you?" I ask tentatively.

She nods, "I'm still in therapy. But I'm getting better. It's hard. Seeing you... I can't help but think of what Sunday would be like now. How is Sharpay?"

I nod, "She's good. She's on Broadway now, just like she wanted. Her first show debuts on December seventeen, so she's excited and working hard."

"And I see your new book comes out around that time."

"December nine."

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you."

"Well, I must get going. I have errands to run-"

"Wait! When did you start living in New York?"

"Just a few months. I decided I need a change of scenery. I needed to leave all my tears behind and start somewhere new. This place, New York City, is the the start of something new. I love everything about the city."

I nod, "Yes. That's why as soon as I turned eighteen I moved back here."

She smiles, "Yes, you were always right. You always knew." I _knew_ what she was referring to. But I still have open wounds. And I can't get into that in the middle of New York City in October. I nod, "Yes. Well, it was great seeing you. But obviously," I look down at Spunk who is hopping around, "Spunk over here, needs to get going."

June nods, "Yes. Lovely seeing you. Good bye." Then, quietly, she turns and melts into the sea of people around us. Spunk stops jumping like a little kid that has to pee, and looks at me with her little black eyes. Her puppy dog eyes. Her ears droop. Then she tugs me in the direction of home.

I nod and let her tug me down Prince Street and back home. The cool air feels ten times colder as it hits me face. I'm crying. Oh, Sunday. Why? Why did I never tell anyone else? Maybe you'd still be here!

Seeing June just opened up all kinds of scars.

"Whoa!"

Two strong hands grasp onto my shoulders and spin me around. Troy Bolton is looking down at me. Spunk barks angrily and tries to tug me along, but Troy is too strong. His fingers go to my chin and try to get me to look back up at him. "What's wrong?"

"I saw June."

His eyebrows crinkle and then realization passes through him. Wow, he really has read my books. "I take it that didn't go so well."

"She's rebuilding her life, just like me." I say quietly, although I'm not sure he heard me over the loud honks of cars on the street. Several people have bumped into us and Spunk is constantly moving so she won't get trampled on. Troy realizes this before I do, "We should probably get moving,"

Spunk barks, then she tugs on her leash again. "Alright, alright. Calm yourself."

Troy chuckles, "How about a cup of coffee? On me?"

Speechlessly, I nod. Spunk whines in protest. Troy grins, "Great. Follow me." He turns in the opposite direction and heads up the block. "Spunk," I whisper harshly, "Stop. Come _on_."

She was angry with me. Why? I do not know. But I don't have time to argue with her. I send a glare her way before lifting her effortlessly up and following after Troy. Spunk squirms around in my arm before succumbing to the knowledge she wasn't getting anywhere anytime soon. She whined once, her final voice of anger, then quieted for the rest of the day.

Troy led me a block over to a Starbucks. There were several people with laptops and others with novels. I couldn't help notice one person was reading _Lifetime Apart_. Self consciously I wipe my eyes again. We both stand in line quietly.

"Why don't you get one of those spots over there?" Troy asks.

I follow his line of vision and notice we're in one of those fancy Starbucks. Some low riding tables have bean bag chairs, and that's where Troy is eyeing. There are also normal tables and those counter style tables by the window. "Okay. I'll have a tall white chocolate latte."

He nods, "Alright."

I head over to the table and plop myself down onto the bean bag chair. It's comfy. I squirm around in the chair for fun. Spunk curls up on my lap and buries her head into her paws and attempts to fall asleep. If she does, I'll never know.

Troy shows up moments later and places our steaming cups in front of us. Then instead of keeping the blue bean bag across from me, he moves it next to me. "You okay?" He asks quietly.

Spunk shifts in my lap.

"Yes. It's fine. I think I was more of in shock at seeing June. Then I relived everything in a second."

Troy opens his mouth to say something but stops quickly and looks up and away from me. In confusion, I look up and see a middle aged man smiling at Troy and holding his newspaper and a pen.

"Troy Bolton?"

Troy nods and smiles, "Hello." Then he pleasantly stands up and takes the paper the man wordlessly holds out to him. I watch as Troy scribbles his name down and hands the paper back to the man while smiling. Troy's fan comes too. "Thank you. I wish my son were here. He's a bigger fan than I am."

Troy continues to smile, "Tell him I say hello."

"I will. Thank you."

"No prob, dude."

"Go Celtics!"

"Yeah!"

Troy sits down next to me awkwardly and now the whole coffeehouse is staring at us. He rubs that back of his neck and looks back at me. "Hows your drink?"

"Hot, but yummy."

"Good."

"So do you run into fans a lot?" I ask.

He shrugs, "Depends where I am. I've signed a good bunch for fans since I've been back. What about you?"

I shrug too, "Not really. Mostly at organized events. But I have run into readers on the streets."

"That's cool."

We make idle chit chat for another five minutes before Troy decides to walk me back home. One hand holds Spunk's leash while the other holds into my half empty cup. Troy holds his own cup as he whistles next to me.

"I can't whistle."

He stops abruptly and looks at me, then chuckles. "Nice."

I roll me eyes, "I know. How lame is that?"

"I can't snap my fingers. So I guess we're even?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Spunk tugs on her leash. She's close to full on running home now. "_Spunk_," I whisper harshly. She slows her pace but doesn't look happy. Stupid dog. We're quiet the rest of the way. It's a nice kind of quiet. The sky above is darkening. For the first time in months I watched the news. It's supposed to rain today.

"Uh oh."

"No umbrella?" I ask, looking at Troy with a grin. He looks at me as we stop at the corner as the cars whizz by.

"Na uh." He says while shaking his head.

"You came in from Brooklyn?"

"Nahh, I'm staying uptown with Owen, my cousin. I'll guess I'll grab a taxi or else I'll be stuck with a bunch of wet people on the subway."

Rich boy. He could afford taxis whenever he pleases. Blah. No matter, I'm a New Yorker. We swear by the subway. "You should start trying to get a cab. Maybe head back up to Bleecker. Or take the Six train uptown."

"I said I'd walk you home."

"You don't have too."

"I'd like to see you again before I leave."

I choose to ignore the thumping in my heart. "When do you leave?"

"Sunday."

"It's Wednesday."

The wind is getting colder. The rain will be in a down pour soon. Spunk whimpers and places her tail between her legs. Poor dog is afraid of rain. She's even worse in thunderstorms.

"I have to get Spunk home," I say, and lean down to pick her up. No matter how angry she is at me, she cuddles deep into my chest. "She doesn't like rain." I tell him. He nods and looks at her sympathetically. Spunk bares her teeth at him.

"I guess I'll go then. Maybe it'll ease her a little."

"She's just being a bitch. I think she's PMSing."

He chuckles. "Call me when you get home."

"No worries. I will, but honestly, I'm safe if that's what you're worried about."

He shrugs, "Call, okay?"

"I will."


	3. Write Tattoo

**Hello, hello. My reviewers are just amazing! But _please_, everyday someone adds this to their alert list, can you _please_ review. I'm home sick today. :( It's not the flu or anything, but I'm not 100 percent. And since I take the subway to school (like a real New Yorker, like Gabriella said last chapter) I'm not going to take a chance. I'm starting chapter four now. So, you get more of Shar in this one. Sorry, there isn't much Troy. Those of you that have reviewed enjoy telling me you love Troy. hehe. Yes, he is pretty great. **

**I'm listening to some music from _Glee_ now. :D So, I'll stop talking and you can go read now. :) **

* * *

"I cannot believe you are doing _that_!"

"Shar, I'm not doing him."

She scoffs. "Maybe not physically but you are mentally."

"Shar-"

"Face it, you _dream_ about it."

"So do you."

"Well, yeah, so does every other girl and a select group of men."

"You have a fantastic way with words, Evans."

"Gab, you should- oh my gosh! Did you see that?!"

"No. Spunk jumped in front of the TV."

"You saw his basket right?"

"Yes."

"He mouthed 'Gabriella' after! How cute!!"

"Spunk, move! I bet he didn't, Shar, you're seeing things."

"No, I am completely sane. He said 'Gabriella'."

"Ha. Completely sane. ... Ow!"

"Call me insane, that'll show you."

The Celtics won the game by twenty points. And Troy called right after. He didn't mention anything about dedicating the final basket to me. That shot Shar mentioned (that Spunk blocked my view of) was the final shot. The last four minutes were nothing but blocks.

After the game, Shar stayed the night. We gave manicures and she read a little of my draft for _Midnight Kill_. Then we reminisced and played with Spunk. That morning, we woke up on the floor in the middle of my loft. Spunk was taking turns licking our faces. And all of a sudden, Shar had an idea over breakfast.

"We should get tattoos."

I choke on my cereal. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah! Gab, it's brilliant. We'll go into Greenwich Village after breakfast."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes! Montez, it's perfect!"

"No, it is not."

"I'm going whether you get one or not. It's either come and get one with me or don't."

"Shar..."

Four hours later, the pair of us are walking into a tattoo parlor in Greenwich. My hands are in the pockets of my leather jacket. What am I thinking? I can't get a tattoo! This is... this crazy. It's insane. I'm terrified! I'll probably end up crying as soon as I see the needle!

"Get a grip, Gab! You're stopping the circulation in my arm."

"Shar... I don't think I can do this." My voice sounds like a quiver.

"If you're so scared, call Bolton. I'm sure he'll find it hot and encourage you."

Call Troy... call Troy. Maybe I should. "I'll be right in."

Shar looks at me knowingly and grins. "You're so doing him. I'll see you inside."

I roll my eyes and feel myself grinning. I fish through my purse and grab my phone. Troy answers on the third ring. "Hey, Gabriella."

"Troy..."

"Are you okay?"

"No. Uh.. well, this is gonna sound crazy..."

"You're not about to go bungee jumping or something right?"

"I think that's next Sunday. No, worse."

"What's worse than jumping off a cliff?"

"Getting a tattoo, maybe?"

He's quiet for a moment. Oh gosh... why did I call him? This is crazy! Why am I getting a tattoo? Why is he still quiet?

"You're serious?"

"I think..."

He chuckles at that. Then he's quiet for another moment before saying, "Shit, Montez. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Neither did I. Am I crazy?"

"Not in the least. Where are you getting it?"

"I have no idea."

He chuckles again. "Well, what are you getting?"

"I have no idea."

I can imagine him grinning. "Well, call me when it's over?"

"Okay."

_"Bolton, no phones at practice! You know that! Get off with the girlfriend!"_

"Oh, my gosh! You're at practice! I'm so sorry. Anyway, I'll go. Shar has been waiting long enough. Call you later, bye!"

I hang up before he can say anything else. Then, without a thought, I turn and walk into the parlor. Shar's looking through a design book. The walls of the dingy parlor are covered with designs of possible tattoos. There are several red chairs in the back of the room and a counter covered with magazines and needles.

Suddenly, a very large man, with piercings, guy-liner, and an all black get-up appears in front of me. Oh, ew, he's checking me out. "What can I do for you, lil' lady?"

"Uh.. I'm with her." I point at Shar, then dash over to her before he can say anything else. "See anything that interests you?" I ask her, looking over her shoulder.

"I like this she-devil right here." She says, pointing at a tiny red sexy figure holding a pointy fork.

"Uh.. well, where would you get it?" I ask, fearing the answer.

"Oh, well, on my shoulder blade."

"Oh, okay. I thought you'd say something crazy like your boob."

She laughs, "Oh, Gab. Enough about me! What are you gonna get?"

"Uh.. a butterfly?"

"No! Gab, that's not sexy at all! We need something that screams 'Gabriella'!"

"And she-devil screams 'Sharpay'?"

"Maybe just a little."

I roll my eyes and take a seat next to her on the bench. "Is there any Asian art?"

"Yeah, that book over there."

I nod and reach over to grab the book. Then, both of us shift quietly through our books. Moments later, Shar speaks up again. "What about a sword?"

"For you or me?"

"Me!"

"Why would you tattoo a sword onto yourself?"

"It was just an idea."

The big piercing guy lumbers back over. "You ladies know what you'd like yet?"

Shar snaps her book shut and jumps up, "Larry, I want the dragon on your wall there." I follow where she's pointing and see a red scaly dragon pasted on the wall. It was beautiful. 'Larry' nods. "Alright, take a seat in the back. Where do you want it?"

"Around my ankle."

He nods and Shar grins at me before disappearing into the back. "What about you?"

"Um.. I'm not sure yet."

He nods, "I'll go take care of your friend. Asher's shift starts in ten minutes. Will you be ready then?"

"I think so."

"Alright. Then Asher'll do you." Then he turns and grabs some needle and tattoo things before going to put a red dragon on Shar's ankle.

I exhale, then take another deep breath. As I flip through the book, I hear Larry talking to Shar, saying how since it's her first time he'll give her a little scrap of the needle so she gets an idea of how it'll feel. Two minutes later, I can hear the needle going. Her dragon is being born.

And then I see it.

It's beautiful.

It's a rose that hasn't bloomed yet. And it would look lovely on my hip.

Fifteen minutes later, I've unbuttoned my jeans and tugged then down to reveal the hem of my black boy shorts. Asher, unlike Larry, is quite a looker, with tattoos up his muscled arms. His mohawk unnerved me at first, but now I just feel uncomfortable since he's been checking me out more than Larry did. He rubs the area with alcohol to clean it before he places the stencil on my hip.

"Ready?" He asks, after he's removed the stencil, and the area of my hip now has a black outline of my rose.

I'm too nervous to speak, so I simply nod.

Asher chuckles, "You're cute when you're nervous. Anyone tell you that?"

"Mm-mm," I shake my head.

He chuckles, and the tip of the needle hits my hip. I gasp at the contact. It was hot. My whole body feels like I'm on fire, but I think that's because I'm so nervous. The needle moves up and down and it creates an itching feeling.

An hour and a half later, I'm done.

Shar is still going. She should be done in another half hour. Asher applies a moisturizing cream and gives me a bottle of it. Then he goes over all the aftercare details I'll need for the next week and a half. My hip feels a little sore but other that I'm fine. I step outside once I'm completely done and paid for.

Troy answers on the first ring.

"Gabriella-"

"Waiting for my call?" I ask with a giggle.

"Hell yeah. I've been imaging what and where you got it for the past two hours! Does it really take that long or were you just torturing me?"

"I'm the one that got a needle stuck through me and you're talking about torture?!"

"Montez, where did you get it?"

"On my hip."

He groans. "That's hot. What is it?"

"A rose."

"You're killing me."

"That's not bloomed."

"Even hotter."

"It's kinda ironic. Since I lost my virginity when I was thirteen."

"That doesn't matter. Did it hurt?" He asks.

"First, tell me, are you out of practice?"

"Yes." He says in a chuckle.

"How much trouble did I get you in?" I ask, biting my lip.

"Not much. Just lots of teasing from the team. Now, did it hurt?"

"It wasn't too bad. Shar's still going. And she started before me."

"What'd she get?"

"A dragon, on her ankle."

"Wow. That's... different."

"At first she wanted a she-devil, then a sword."

Troy starts laughing, "A sword?"

I giggle, "I know."

"Will you send me a picture?"

"What?" I ask in a daze, as I lean against the window of the shop.

"Of your tattoo. I'd like to see it."

"I'm gonna put one on my blog. I still have yet to update it. Kelly is furious. I'll do it when I get home."

"The one you put will be a close up, right?"

"Yes."

"Can you... uh, send me a different one?" He sounds nervous.

"What do you mean?"

"Like.. a full body picture?" I'm quiet. Then he interjects quickly, "Oh, God no! Not like that, I mean, wearing clothes. I just wanna see what it looks like on you, not what it looks like by itself it."

"Right. Yeah, okay. I'll email it to you later tonight."

"Gab! I wanna see!" Shar yells from inside the parlor. She must be finished.

"I gotta go. Shar's done."

"Alright. Bye."

"See ya." Back inside, Shar's putting her wallet away into her purse. She grins at me, "I wanna see! What and where did you get it? I don't see your bandage. Somewhere kinky?"

I giggle and roll my eyes, "Noooo. Well, maybe, kinda. It's on my hip."

Her eyes widen. "Gabriella Montez! I thought you'd get it on your shoulder or something! What it is?"

"A rose."

"Aww. It must be gorgeous!"

"It is. I'll show you tomorrow, when I have the guts to take my bandage off."

"Alright. Are we having another sleepover tonight?"

"Sure."

"Yay! I love staying at your place."

When we get home, Shar immediately goes over to my answering machine. Kelly's voice reminds me about updating my blog and she says she has fifty pages in draft two to go over. Mom is my second message. She was just calling to say hi. Then my brother, Darren called, to tell me April's seventh birthday was a success and they got my card.

"You know, I forgot how emotionally driven _Story of a Girl_ was." Shar says, bouncing into my tiny excuse for a living room and plopping down on my couch. She begins to read, and I feel like telling her, I know, I wrote it and lived it.

"_I was thirteen when my dad caught me with Tommy Webber in the back of Tommy's Buick, parked next to the old Chart House down in Montara at eleven o'clock on a Tuesday night. Tommy was seventeen and the supposed friend of my brother, Darren._

_"I didn't love him_

_"I'm not sure I even liked him._

_"The car was cold and Tommy was stoned and we'd been there doing pretty much the same thing a dozen times before, and I could smell the salt air from the beach, and in my head I wrote the story of a girl who surfed the cold green ocean, when one day she started paddling in the wrong direction and didn't know it until she looked back and couldn't see the shore._

_"In my head I wrote the story, while Tommy did his thing, one hand wrapped around my ponytail._

_"It was the girl - the surfer girl - I had on my mind when Tommy swore and got off me. My dad dragged him out of the car, then me. He threw Tommy to the ground and pushed me into our old Tercel. _

_"Right before we pulled out of the lot, I stole a look at my dad. There might have been tears slipping down his cheek, or it might have been a trick of the headlights bouncing off the night fog. _

_"I started to say something. I don't remember what._

_" "Don't," he said._

_"That was almost three years ago._

_"My dad hasn't looked me in the eye or talked to me, really talked to me, since."_

With a sigh, she stops and looks at me. "Gab, I forgot what it was like for you. I forget sometimes, that you still haven't totally moved on. I mean, from this, I know you have, it's just from losing Sunday. I haven't totally healed from that either."

I sigh as well, "I miss her."

"Me too."

"Remember when we found out? You called me and broke the news."

"Yeah," she nods. "You grabbed your guitar and ran out of the house."

"I don't know how I managed to drive to the beach and meet you and Chris." I say, shaking my head, as that day comes back to me.

_Silently, I flip my phone closed. It's not... Sunday isn't... she can't be... Richard wouldn't go so far as to... This is my fault. I knew. In a haste, I grab my acoustic guitar and and run down the stairs. Since Darren and Stacy finally moved out with baby April, the house isn't as noisy. Dad is reading the newspaper and sipping coffee, even though it's mid afternoon. _

_My eyes are flooding with tears. Quickly, as I sniffle, I slip my feet into my sneakers, and try to gain some balance. One hand holds my keys while the other is on the arm of my guitar. _

_"Gabriella?" Dad calls from the kitchen. _

_I don't answer. I just run out and jump into my beat up truck. Thankfully, it starts without any problems. Then I drive. I cry as I drive. And somehow, miraculously, I don't crash._

_Sunday... gosh. Her life was just... it was shit. It was heartbreaking and it was complicated. Everything replayed in my mind as I drove through town towards the beach. She was fourteen the first time it happened. Her father raped her. No one knew. She didn't tell anyone. I didn't know until our seventeenth birthday was approaching. _

_She was in her room; crying. Another one had just happened. And he wasn't home. I found her in her room. She was bleeding. This one was worst than the others. She told me everything. I wanted to run. I wanted to hide her away. I lived a year in a minute. My emotions were overwhelming. She wouldn't let me tell anyone. _

_Two months later she left me a note. _

_It said: _I'm not coming back (forgive me), I've done something so terrible, I'm terrified to speak, But you'd, expect that from me, I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm) Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind, Keeping an eye on the world, From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head

_I found her with her wrists slit. I rushed her to the ER. Richard punished her far worse than the counseling she was put through. She didn't speak to me for awhile. She was angry I'd stopped her from escaping. I wanted to tell. If it was so bad she wanted to die, I had to tell. But I didn't. She started talking to me two weeks later. She decided she needed me. I was the only one that knew. She had no one else to talk to. _

_And then Alex started at school. And they fell in love. He made her happy. Richard didn't know. But when Alex found out about Richard, he was ready to kill him. I don't know how she convinced him otherwise. And then, they turned eighteen. They were running away to get married. _

_I said goodbye to them in the early hours of the morning and watched them drive away. She called me every few months to tell me they were okay. They usually stayed at cheap motels and were always moving. They were smart. _

_Richard was not happy. He was enraged when he found out she was gone. I feared him. I feared what would happen if he found out I knew what he'd been doing and even more scared if he found out we were in contact. _

_I never dreamed he'd ben angry enough to look for her. _

_But he did. And he found her. And killed her when Alex was out, getting food. _

_I cried and cried and then finally, I'd pulled up at the beach. I found Shar and Chris crying together, sitting on the sand. Both of them immediately hugged me. And we paid our respects to Sunday. The three of us laid on the beach for three days._

_Then Alex showed up. His eyes were red and he looked drained. He carried an urn. Her ashes. June had let him decide who to bury Sunday. She hadn't felt like she deserved to lay Sunday to eternal rest since she never knew. Alex was the one who found her naked and raped, one last time, body. He'd found the note Richard left and the note Sunday left him, telling him she was sorry for leaving him and that she loved him. _

_The four of us sat together. And then I played Sunday's song. I wrote it those days on the beach. It was Alex and Sunday's story. But mostly Alex's. And how he felt._

"He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes

Started making his way past two in the morning

He hasn't been sober for days

Leaning now into the breeze

Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees

They had breakfast together

But two eggs don't last

Like the feeling of what he needs

Now this place seems familiar to him

She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin

She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs

Left him dying to get in

Forgive me, I'm trying to find

My calling, I'm calling at night

I don't mean to be a bother,

But have you seen this girl?

She's been running through my dreams

And it's driving me crazy, it seems

I'm going to ask her to marry me

Even though she doesn't believe in love,

He's determined to call her bluff

Who could deny these butterflies?

They're filling his gut

Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces

He pleads though he tries

But he's only denied

Now he's dying to get inside

Forgive me, I'm trying to find

My calling, I'm calling at night

I don't mean to be a bother,

But have you seen this girl?

She's been running through my dreams

And it's driving me crazy, it seems

I'm going to ask her to marry me

The neighbors said she moved away

Funny how it rained all day

I didn't think much of it then

But it's starting to all make sense

Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds

Are following me in my desperate endeavor

To find my whoever, wherever she may be

_And then Shar, with her perfect voice, sang Sunday's suicide note to me._

_"_I'm not coming back (forgive me)

I've done something so terrible

I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)

But you'd expect that from me

I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)

Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind

Keeping an eye on the world,

From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now

I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head

_And then, I finished it._

"Well I guess I'll go home now...

I guess I'll go home now...

I guess I'll go home now...

I guess I'll go home"

_All of us were crying when I finished strumming. Silently, Alex lifted the urn as the breeze blew. All that was Sunday, now scattered into the ocean and the sand. And then, we all stand and link our arms together. Then, we walk back to our own trucks and drive home._

"It was an awful day."

I nod. "It was."

We're quiet. Then Shar, who is always telling me to work, says, "You should go update your blog."

I nod, "Yeah. Can you feed Spunk?"

She nods and heads into the kitchen, yelling, "SPUNK! Come here precious little puppy!"

I shake my head and turn my laptop on. Then while I wait, I grab my camera and remove the bandage a little to take the picture. The area around my rose is still kinda red but it's okay otherwise. Then I upload the picture onto my Mac and open the picture of Troy from my signing to put up also.

_I GOT A TATTOO!_

_Oh my goodness, hello everyone! I'm so sorry I've been gone, but I spent two straight days typing and when I turned the second draft in last week I decided I needed a little break from my computer. And in result I have an email inbox that is exploding with messages. But I do have lots of goodies of news for you! _

_One, thank you so much to everyone that came out last weekend. I had a ball at the festival. Midnight Gun got a warm reception and I signed over fifty books. My hand was very sore after that. And I even had a very special celebrity reader show up. _

I added the picture of me signing Troy's book here.

_Yes! That is Troy Bolton of the Boston Celtics and yours truly signing his book! I shall resist squealing like a schoolgirl because -ohmygosh- guess what! He reads my blog! Hi Troy! _

And then I added the picture of his arm around me and us smiling.

_Now, for some other exciting news. I GOT A TATTOO! Hence, the title. I spontaneously went into Greenwich Village with Shar (who got one as well, seeing as it was her idea) this afternoon. I was freaking out the entire time, but once I got into the chair and I got over the initial shock of the needle I was fine. I'm in no pain now, it's just kinda red and slightly itchy. _

I added the picture of my tattoo here. You can see the hem of my black jeans I'd pushed down, and the white bandage pushed down too.

_There you have it. And there's some other goodies on this update for you guys too. My very good friend, Kim Drawings second novel has come out and certain someone has a quote on the cover. :) I'm so happy I finally get to tell you about it. I got an advanced copy a few months back. It's amazing! One of the best fantasy novels I've ever read. And Trace (the very sexy warlock) enjoys walking around shirtless. If that's not enough reason to read it, I don't know what is. _

_And something else for you to squee over, the cover of Midnight Gun!!!! _

The NYC skyline is the backdrop on the cover. It's obviously night (_Midnight _Series) and the buildings are lit up with the usual night lights. And there are the silvery silhouettes of my four main characters, each women holding guns.

_I'm in loooove with the cover! Honestly, Greta went above and beyond with this cover. I know, this is the longest I've made you wait for a cover, and it was hard. But Greta P is trying very hard to attract as little attention to the book as she can. You all know how many books get on the internet before their release date. As you know, you'll get chapter one next month. And my playlist for the book in three weeks. _

_Anyway, I've got to go now. Shar is staying over for the second night in a row and we just spent some time remembering Sunday, so we need to dance around to some ABBA music. And once Spunk finishes eating, Shar and I will have to go take her for a walk, and be back in time to see the Celtics play the Spurs. GO TROY!_

_cheers_

_gabriella_

True to what I wrote, Shar and I danced to _Dancing Queen, Mama Mia_, and _Money, Money, Money_ before Spunk's pooping needs became to much to put off. Then we watched some reruns of _Glee_.

"I love that song! Mercedes is my favorite!"

"I like the gay kid." I say with a grin.

Shar is ignoring me. She's singing, "_I bust the windows out your car! After I saw you looking right her! I'll probably always have these ugly scars-_" She cuts off and looks at me, "Join in Montez."

And then we sing until we fall alseep.

* * *

Oh gosh. _Midnight Gun_ is almost ready to be printed. The copy I have is the temporary version. Anything can change (ie the font or size). I need to write my acknowledgments and my dedication. Who do I dedicate _Midnight Gun_ too? Maybe I should start with my acknowledgments. Those tend to be easier.

**First off, to my loving and supportive readers. I'd be no where without you guys. **

**To my family. We've been through so much, but you love me and manage to read my writing and not tell me how uncomfortable you are when I write about kissing. Happily for you, there is none in this book. **

**Kelly, Adrienne, and Jem. My publisher, editor, and agent. You ladies are spectacular. And you put up with my habits of procrastination. I have no clue how you do it. If I was you, I'd have dropped me by now. **

**Shar. You kicked my ass about a million times over the course of writing this book. Literally, you came over after your hectic Broadway rehersals just to see how much I'd written in one day. And if I didn't write a sufficient amount you were the first to yell at me. **

**All my friends and family. Spunk, for not running away when I didn't take you for walks daily and walking on my head when I fell asleep on my laptop. Best dog ever. **

That's it! That's who I have to dedicate it too.

_To the fabulous four ladies that let me base Lissa, Simone, Casey, and Becca off you. _

Great. That took less time then I thought it would. Oh, I'll check my email. Lord knows I have way to many.

Five of my eighty emails are junk. Another twenty are from plenty different family members updating me on life. One is from Kelly. The subject is 'fantastic news'. I click it.

_Gabriella-_

_I'm at a meeting now and can't call but this can't wait. Oprah wants you! Yes, Oprah Winfrey! She wants to interview you for the release of _MG_. I'll call you when I get out of the meeting._

_Kelly_

Oh goodness. Oprah! OPRAH! This _is_ fantastic! Only the best authors end up on Oprah! I have to call Shar!

"Speak to me Gab." She answers.

"I'm gonna be on Oprah!"

"SHUT UP! No way! First you bang Troy Bolton now Oprah!"

I'm to happy to bother correcting her that Troy has never hinted at wanting to sleep with me. "Kelly just emailed me. She wants me for the impending release of _Midnight Gun_!"

"Oh Gab, I'm so happy for you!"

"And of course I'm bringing you!"

She's quiet. "Shar? What's wrong? Don't you want to come to California with me?"

"Oh, yeah. I'd love too. You know I'd love too. But with _Ice Cream Sally_ opening in two months, and I being Sally, we're practicing all day, everyday. I can't just jet off to Cali."

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense. But I'd love to have you. I'm going to be so nervous."

"You'll be amazing. Now I have to go, I'm walking into the theater for rehearsal."

"Okay. Kick ass."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too. Cheers."

Spunk trots over to me. She sits down and looks up, her ears perking up. "Mommy's gonna be on Oprah!"

She lets out a tiny bark of approval while wagging her small tail before jumping up onto my lap. I grin and pet her a few times, before seeing a message from Troy; probably is response to me tattoo picture I sent him.

_Gabriella, wow. You look gorgeous. You will let me see it in person, right?_

_1 month_

_-Troy_

I don't bother responding. Instead, I log out of my personal email and into my fan one. I have over two hundred fifty messages. Time to begin.

Two hours later, I decide it's time to stop. I've replied to about a hundred of my messages. Spunk has fallen asleep on my lap, and my neck is cramping. Kelly hasn't called me though. They must be busy over at Greta. I'm itching to know more about this Oprah thing. Carefully, I move Spunk over to the couch and decide to place my cream on my tattoo. After that, I wash my plates from breakfast. Which is actually only plate, a glass, and butter spreader.

What did I do when I wasn't writing? Hmm... the sun is out today. Maybe I'll walk uptown and read in Union Sqaure. Or I could go to the Apple Store. That place is fun to just walk around in. Or there's the train uptown to ten million other places in the city.

Or... or, there are other friends I haven't seen since I started _Midnight Kill_. But now, I'm mostly done and not working on it now. Or! This is a brilliant idea. I could take the N train to Canal Street and walk over the Brooklyn Bridge and meet up with Haley. I'll call Troy and get her number. And I'll see if Shar is done with rehearsal. I think Haley would like to meet her.

"Hey there Gabriella." Troy answers.

"Hi. Can I have Haley's number?"

"Sure. She'll probably faint when you call though, fair warning."

I giggle, "Alright. So, where are you?"

"In our hotel room. Practice ended an hour ago, so we're all chilling in our rooms. Chad kicked me out though."

I giggle, "Why?"

"The maid was hot. He's screwing her right now."

"Aw, gross."

"Eh, that's Chad. Anyway, I'm just walking around the halls, trying to get someone to let me in their room, but obviously not letting me in is more amusing to them." He says.

"Poor, Troy."

"I read your blog. Thanks for the encouragement."

"No problem. You won against the Spurs."

"Yes, we did. And now we're gonna win against the Jazz."

"Cocky much?"

"Only when I feel like it."

"Charming."

_"Come on Bolton. You can crash with us."_

"I guess I'll let you go." I say sadly.

"Alright, here's Haley's number," he says then lists off ten numbers. "Have fun," he adds when he finishes.

"Thanks. Good luck tonight."

"You'll be watching."

"I plan on it."

"Then we'll win."

"Are you getting cocky again?"

"No. Just confident."

I giggle. "I don't see much of a difference with you. Call you later, Troy."

"See ya, Brie."

He hangs up before I can say anything about 'Brie'. Brie? No one has ever called me that. Brie... honestly I've never even noticed Brie as a nickname. I like it. I call Shar first (she said yes), then dialed Haley.


	4. Write Fetish

**Hello! I spent my Friday home sick with icky tasting medicine. And writing this. I didn't think I'd end up finishing it, but OMG I DID. So, I hope you like it. And since Troy wasn't in the last one a lot, I hope I made up for it in this one. I hope Shar makes you laugh and in general, I hope you like it. Seriously, those of you that leave reviews are great. Those of you that just alert and fave (which are a lot btw) I guess you like it, but I have no clue how you're feeling. Anyway, I know there was something I wanted to say. When I was writing this I know there was something I remembered and said, "Okay. I'll tell them in my AN." But, alas, I have no idea. So, yep. This is it. Enjoy! _Review_**

**Oh, and next chapter;; Oprah!**

* * *

"Oprah, Gab! Oprah!"

Kelly hasn't stopped say that since I met up with her, Jem, and Adrienne for coffee. It's been awhile since I've seen them all at once. We've convened to discuss many topics, but it seems Kelly only wants to discuss Oprah.

"Kelly, we have already said yes to the Oprah Show. Now, lets move on." Jem says. She never was the most patient one, and she and Kelly don't really get along.

Kelly's smile falters. She clears her throat, "Fine." Then she sips her latte.

Jem grins, "Great. Now as your agent, it should have been I that delivered the news. But, no matter. I've already called Oprah's people to agree and they faxed me these papers with the information. You'll be on November fourteen and Midnight Gun will be featured on that Christmas show where she gives all her favorite items out."

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing." I laugh in glee. "Me? My book? On Oprah! It's crazy."

Jem smiles at me. "Yes, it is. But in addition to Oprah, Ellen would like to see you again."

"Ellen wants to see me again? This is amazing! Last time I was there it was so fun!"

This is all so exciting!

"And we're setting up some signings in local bookstores. On the release, you'll be signing in B&N on Lexington. Depending on the numbers, which we know will be high, we'll figure out if we're going east to west or west to east. And then we'll decide which countries have the highest numbers. For Lifetime Apart, you were in South America and Europe, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Adrienne you said you're anticipating Sweden will be big this time?"

"Yes. That's what we found, so we're already in contact with several stores."

"Signing in Sweden..." I murmur to myself, in amazement.

"And of course you'll be back in Canada. And we're planning on Australia."

"Gosh... this is gonna be amazing."

"Yes. Now, Adrienne, Kelly, go on with your news."

They both thank Jem, and inform me how the printing process of Midnight Gun is coming.

"We're running one hundred thousand copies for the US release."

Wow. In a state of shock, I think about Story of a Girl's first release with only fifteen thousand copies.

"That's crazy."

"We're also not changing anything. The copy editors are just going to be adding some reviews praising you then your title page and then the dedication. At the end they'll add your acknowledgments."

Adrienne plows on from where Kelly stopped, "And Greta wants to release a box set of Story of a Girl and Remembering Sunday, hardcover. To be released on Christmas Eve. As for Midnight Kill, we have all now finished reading the second draft. It's good. Very good, but there are still changes to be made."

"I believe what you turned in is six hundred pages, correct?"

"Yes."

"Lets shorten it. By a hundred pages."

"A hundred?! I already cut it down by a hundred!"

"Gabriella, you're name may be huge, but it is not huge enough for a six hundred page book. Hopefully for the third book. And by a hundred pages, I mean fifty thousand words."

I sigh and slump back against my chair. "I don't know how I can shorten it."

"You'll figure it out."

"I'll have to cut out someone's backstory." I mutter, "Or some other story line."

Jem's pager beeps. "Oh, I have to go. Good seeing you guys again." She sends air kisses over to everyone except Kelly before sauntering out in a superior way.

Adrienne looks sympathetically at me. She's my favorite. "Here you go."

She slides across the table a big bulky yellow envelope. Midnight Kill. I stare at it for a few moments before taking it. Inside are my words with giant red splashes across mistakes I missed when I went over it and things that should be changed.

"Alright. When do I need to have it back to you?"

"January." Kelly tells me, and she Adrienne both stand to leave.

I sigh again. What am I gonna do?

* * *

I meet Haley outside the campus of Goldstien High School in Brooklyn. After our little adventure with Shar in Brooklyn, we've kept in contact and agreed to hang out this afternoon. I'm still slightly put out from my coffee morning with Jem, Adrienne, and Kelly.

"Hey, there you are!" Haley squeaks, showing up next to me.

"Hey you." I say, and then we start waking towards the bus stop.

"You're tat looks gorgeous." She compliments as she hugs her jacket around herself as the wind blows. Goldstein HS is located on the Kingsborough Community College campus, which is right on the water, so the air is colder here.

"Thanks. It was quite an experience."

She laughs, "I can imagine. I've always thought they were cool, but I don't think I ever want a real one."

"That's how I felt. Is your book bag heavy?"

"Not really. I got most of it done during study hall."

I nod, "Study hall... I remember those days. I used to have it right after lunch."

"I do too!"

I smile at her elated face. Lucille's words come back to me. I am not a celebrity. But she looks so happy- no! I'm not. I'm just a person that makes her happy. I don't know why, I'm not the least bit great.

Happily the bus comes and we don't have to stand in the cool air. Half an hour later we get off in the Bay Ridge area and walk towards Five Guys Burgers and Fries. It happens to be our favorite burger place.

"Troy likes Johnny Rockets. And Dad likes Jackson Hole."

"I can never finish a Jackson Hole burger! I like Johnny Rockets too. But Five Guys is number one." I tell her, as we enter the place.

She smiles, "My mom loves Five Guys too. Oh, when I told my friends about Five Guys they were like what the heck is Five Guys?"

I giggle as we stand in line to order, "I know! I ate here by myself one day after shopping at B&N and then called Shar and was like 'I love Five Guys!'".

"Ooh B&N! Can we go after?"

I nod. Barnes and Noble is right across the street. "We have enough time before the movie starts. I may have over calculated travel time."

She grins at me before ordering. After I order, we both wait and watch the five guys make our burgers. Ten minutes later, we're sitting down at a small red and white table.

As she sips her coke, Haley says, "Do you like their fries?"

I notice neither of us ordered any. "Not so much. Do you?"

"No. My mom swears by them though."

I grin, "They're not my taste. Mickey D's all the way."

After more small talk, we cross seventh avenue and walk a block to seventh street. "Last time I was here, my friends and I went to the kiddie section and read a bunch of our old cardboard picture books."

I grin, "Shar and I do that sometimes. It's like the most fun thing."

She grins as well and nods happily. "Troy laughed at me when I told him."

Something in me jumps at the mention of Troy. Truthfully, I haven't thought about him all day. Just like when I was at the signing when I met them. Something about Haley... it just attracts you to her and only her. She has a charismatic charm about her.

"He also laughed at me when I told him to read Story of a Girl, then that night during dinner, they played a snippet of your interview for something. The next morning my book was gone and I found it in his car when he picked me up for school. I think the only reason he started reading it was cause he thought you were hot."

I feel my cheeks turning red and I turn away from Haley so she doesn't notice. She's looking at the shelves in the Teen Series section. I'm not sure she even notices she's barreling on. "Anyway, I do know that now he really likes you books and it has nothing to do with you being attractive.

"And I tried my luck with getting him to read Twilight, he laughed too. And the next morning, the book was still in my room. But I did get him to watch the movie with me. He hated it. Anyway, back to my point, Troy laughs at me a lot."

I bite my lip and look intently at the colorful spines of the books in the Fiction and Literature section. "What was that book you mentioned on your blog? The one you have a quote on?" Haley calls from one shelf over.

"Ah crap! I didn't write the name. I just said second novel, right?"

"Yeah, I think. Normally I would have remembered the name if you mentioned it."

"Uhh... her first book was Shut Doesn't Go Up and this one is... oh! Power Drain."

"Found it!"

Forty minutes later, we're seated in the Pavilion movie theater on fourteenth street and Prospect Park West. We're watching the new Matt Damon movie. Turns out Haley and I have a lot in common.

"I hope his shirt is off." Haley whispers as she throws some popcorn kernels into her mouth.

I grin.

The trailers start.

* * *

How in the world do I cut fifty thousand words? I've been staring at my document for hours and now my eyes are in pain and my neck is cramped. I sigh and drop my head to look at the pages filled with red ink in front of me.

As much as I love Jem, sometimes she pisses me off.

Alright... fifty thousand words. That's not to bad. Um, maybe I could shorten some scenes. Yeah, lets start there, right at the beginning.

**She felt the gunshot before she heard it.**

That line is not changing.

**Simone's body was paralyzed as the bullet sliced through her hip. She sensed Lissa screaming before the sound reached her ears. And heard their footsteps before she felt several pairs of cold hands on her arms. She saw them looking at her and muttered a weak goodbye before her eyes closed. **

**However, her eyes reopened. When they did, she found she was looking up at a white ceiling. And there was a very annoying beep somewhere around her. Her head felt like there was a little person inside, kicking repeatedly against her skull.**

**"Sim!"**

**It was Lissa's voice. Then her name was repeated again, this time by Becca's voice. **

Alright. That seems good. I don't see what I can shorten there. It seems shortened enough. Stupid spacing reasons. This is going to be hard.

* * *

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ! OPEN THIS DOOR, RIGHT NOW!'

My body jolts awake in shock. In addition to Sharpay banging against my door, Spunk is licking my toes. How in the world did that not wake me up? I stand up and stretch quickly, wiping the sleep from my eyes so it's not evident I fell asleep on the job.

I tug on the waistband of my plaid pj pants and notice my tattoo. I need to apply that moisturizing cream again. Spunk chases after me, yipping happily. Her long white hair is moving with her as she skips.

"GABRIELLA! DO NOT MAKE ME BUST THIS DOOR IN! YOU KNOW I WILL!"

As I swing my door open, Shar is glaring at me and her fist is the air, ready to pound again. Spunk whines and retreats. Coward. "Heeeeyyy Shar...."

"Don't you 'Hey Shar' me!" She sidesteps me and walks into my apartment. I roll my eyes and shut my door. She's already plopped herself on my sofa and is looking at the booklet that is Midnight Kill which is full of revisions. I grab myself an apple from the bowl on my table and sit next to her.

"How was practice?"

"Fine. How much did you write today?"

"Not much. This shortening thing is hard."

"It would be easier if you managed to stay awake."

Damn her. I shrug, "Eh."

"Gab," her voice is low, "you're brilliant. You'll figure out what to do."

"Thanks. You wanna run some lines?"

"That would be great! There's this one scene that's troubling me- wait. You're trying to get me to forget I came here to yell at you!"

"NO! I'm just trying to help my best friend out."

"Hun, there's a reason I'm the actress and you're the writer. ... OW! Montez! You're gonna pay for that!"

I'm already up and running away, laughing madly, "Gonna have to catch me first, Evans!"

* * *

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Oh my God, it's de ja vu! And to top it off, I'm in pajamas; like last time. Spunk is asleep under my bed; unlike moi, who is on top. I sigh and get up. My feet pad against the cold floor as I trek towards the door. A shiver passes up my bare arms.

"WHAT?!"

"Someone's cranky."

"It's six AM, Shar. And I went to bed like two hours ago."

"Shortening thing still getting to you?"

"Yes. Now why are you here? My offer to run lines has expired."

"I'm not here about the lines, stupid."

"Hey! It's the morning. My brain is not functioning enough to come up with an insulting name to say back."

"Are you going to let me in?"

"No."

"Fine. Then I won't remind you that tonight is a certain basketball game with a certain Bolton playing a certain team that you happen to have court side tickets for."

"Did you think I forgot that? I've been counting down since last month. _And _both Haley and Troy called to tell me they can't wait to see me. Now, in order to be awake for tonight's game, I need to get back into my warm bed. Good bye."

At eleven, I trudge out of my room and into the shower. After that, I put Spunk on her leash and jog a few blocks to Dean and Deluca, one of the most famous food stores. The notorious long line stretches on. Spunk whines; she's very impatient. I have no clue who she gets it from.

"Lets go." I mutter and pull my unwilling dog towards the end of the line.

My phone rings just as I've moved five feet. It's Troy.

"Back in NYC?" I ask, giggling as I answer. Spunk is no longer fidgeting on her spot on the floor.

"That I am. You're not at your apartment."

"Nooo. I'm getting coffee." Oh my goodness, he went to my house! He wants to see me! Has he even gone anywhere else since he's been here?

"Where? I'll meet you."

I glance down at Spunk. She looks angry. "Dean and Deluca, over at Prince Street."

He chuckles, "I know where the famous D&D is, Montez."

"Good. Then I'll see you in ten minutes."

Before he can say anything, I click my phone shut and tap my foot. I'm ignoring the angry dog look Spunk is directing at me. Why does she hate Troy anyway? What's not to love about him? She likes Haley. Five minutes later, I've moved up a little more, and manage to grab myself a banana muffin from the display and locate which breakfast sandwich I want from the menu.

Troy Bolton makes his entrance just as I've ordered my coffee and sandwich.

My eyes meet his as I reach for my wallet. Oh my... he grins at me and jogs over, smiling at some guy that has no decency and told him the Knicks were gonna take he and the Celtics down. I bite my lip and turn my attention back to getting my money out.

My memory did not do him justice. His hair is hanging down floppily and his aviators are hanging on his black long sleeve thermal shirt. His skinny blue jeans are hanging low on his hips. His checkered black and white converse make me grin. As I retrieve a twenty dollar bill, I notice the cashier is already handing Troy back some change.

I look at him, with my mouth hanging open. How attractive of me.

"Breakfast is on me," he explains, as if this is an everyday thing and he's been buying me breakfast for years.

Before I can so much as say anything, the cashier is handing Troy a brown bag and two steaming cups.

"I ordered myself coffee, too."

How did I not notice anything? Was I so busy staring at his _shoes_ that I didn't hear him ordering coffee?

"Lets go, Brie."

He's holding the door open for me, and I'm standing in the middle of the store. Spunk whines. Quickly, I run over to him (pulling Spunk behind me). He smirks at me, and hands me my cup. "So, Haley tells me you talked about my burger preferences."

Wha- oh. That. I shrug and take a tiny sip from my steaming cup. "You're crazy."

"Woah, woah. Don't call me crazy cause I love my Johnny."

I snort on my coffee and Troy seems to realize what that sounded like. "_Not _like that!"

"Suuuure."

He rolls his eyes at me, and then a moment later, he bumps his hip into mine. I giggle, and I swear I didn't plan what happened next. I attempted to bump my hip back, but stupid Spunk tried to stop me and I tripped over her and lost my footing. I fell right into Troy's side, who caught me around my waist. Spunk did not get her desired results.

"Hey there, twinkle toes. I know I cause girls to faint but try to contain yourself."

"Shut up," I mutter quietly, trying to keep my face down so he won't see the red taint on my cheeks. He chuckles but doesn't remove his arm from around my waist. He's standing still, and I move my hand from his chest that I used to try and stop my fall. Once I regain my footing, he doesn't let me go, but instead keeps walking with his arm around me.

I bite my lip and decide, why not go with it?

After walking me home, Troy had to head over to Chelsea Piers where their the team is going for a run. It's twelve thirty. As soon as Spunk gets off her leash she trots away from me, without looking back. Dumb dog.

I have five hours.

_Five_. I should not have pissed Shar off this , desperate times call for desperate measures. I take in a deep breath and dial her number. She rejects my call.I sigh, and try to call her at home. Unlike me, Shar doesn't live in the artsy area. She lives across town in the Flat Iron District (Near Chelsea Piers, where Troy went running). I dial her house phone while Spunk jumps onto my bed and plops her butt down on my Bolton jersey I've laid out on my bed.

I walk over to her and gently pick her up and put her on the floor.

Shar answers, "Is this Gabriella?"

"No." I attempt to disguise my voice and sound like her loving boyfriend, Zeke.

She sighs, "I already told you Montez, there's a reason I'm the actress and you're the writer."

I'm ignoring that. I am an amazing actress, I just choose to write. "I need help."

"With your outfit for tonight? I know. That's why I showed up early. Now we only have five hours. Hardly enough time."

"Shar! Please! I'm sorry, it was mean of me to just shove you away, but I was exhausted. Please, help me."

"You really like this guy."

"I-" Well, yeah, I like Troy. I've had some massive fan girly crush on him for the two years he's played in the NBA. But since meeting him... I still like him, just not on some lame athlete level, but on a real level. "Yeah. I do."

"Alright. Well, since I'm your BFF and you clearly need me, I'll get my curling iron and my strappy heels and be over A-SAP."

"Strappy heels?! Shar, it's a basketball game!"

But she's already hung up.

Shar ends up getting here an hour later. "Oh my goodness! You will not believe the trafficc! I was sitting on the crosstown bus for like, an hour! Four hours! Montez! Why are you still not showered?!"

"I showered this morning."

"Did you blow dry your hair?"

"Then that is why it looks so frizzy."

"It's not frizzy!"

"It's straight." She states in disgust.

I roll my eyes. My hair is naturally pin stripped straight. But I prefer it in waves because it makes me look like someone else. Shar always seems to forget that little fact.

"That's because it was made that way."

"Well, then, we have to curl it! And do your make up! And - oh my gosh! So much to do!"

Two hours later, my hair is curled and in some cute side ponytail with my front layers or whatever, off to the side. My white and green Celtics (Bolton number 22) jersey is on with some skinny black jeans and Shar's gladiator style strappy heels. I wanted to wear my comfy Ugg boots, but Ms Twinkle Toes Evans wouldn't let me.

"You wanted my help, well, you're wearing my shoes."

"But I'm like, a size bigger!"

"I know, you have huge feet."

I gasp. "I'm a seven! That's normal! You just have small feet, Ms Six."

"Don't you go mocking my feet! Zeke happens to have a huge sexual foot fetish. My feet are the most attractive body part to him."

"I really don't wanna know."

"Well, when you finally bang Bolton, you're telling me everything. Especially what his fetish is."

"Watch him turn out to be a foot man too."

"That'd be so cool! Then when we get pedicures we can both get vixen red."

"Shar... lets just focus on getting me to the game."

"Party pooper."

"I need a bag."

Another hour later, (it's now five) Shar is curled up in a pair of my pajamas and sitting on my couch with Spunk on her lap while ESPN is talking about the latest Jets game. She's also eating my potato chips.

"Must you really?"

"Hey. I'm puppy-sitting! I deserve chips."

I roll my eyes, "Sure you do. 'Cause watching Spunk is oh so hard."

"I know! She already got her hair all over your pjs."

"How nice."

I disappear into my bathroom to spray on my Pink Sugar perfume and make sure I've got everything I need. Metrocard, wallet, cell, keys, make-up, mirror, book (I always carry a book with me), camera, beanie, gloves, water bottle, granola bar, and that should be it.

I walk back into my living room and see Shar petting Spunk and staring intently at the screen as they replay the highlights from the football game.

"They don't wear underwear when they play." Shar states.

I roll my eyes, "Remember Zeke? That whipped boyfriend of yours?"

"Zeke is hot when he bakes, but it's always refreshing to see a man with muscle running and catching a ball."

"So I take it you'll be having a visual feast tonight?"

"You got it."

I roll my eyes and give Shar a hug then attempt to place a kiss on Spunk's furry head. She moves away from me. I scoff and look at Shar who is eyeing me oddly. I already told her all about Spunk's issue with Troy. I look at my jersey then back at Shar, "You don't think she can read, do you?"

"Her mother is a writer. I have no clue."

"Whatever. Bye you two. Be good!"

"We won't!"

Happily my walk to the N train isn't a long journey from my loft and my leather jacket manages to keep me warm enough. The train also comes quickly and I get a seat around several people that are going to the game. They all stare at me oddly and I notice their Knicks jerseys. Oh no.

I attempt to use my jacket to cover up the green and white. Maybe they're color blind and will think it's blue and orange. I grab my book from my bag and bury myself in my advanced copy of Heist Society by Ally Carter. My ride is short, and in no time I'm getting off at thirty fourth street with everyone else.

The November air is harsh. Before I exit the station I get my beanie out and put it on. Then, I stuff my hands into my pockets and hurry along to seventh avenue.

Madison Square Garden looms up in front of me.

I join the line at the teller booth. Some are hoping there are still tickets are available and others are trying to pick up tickets. After a fifteen minute wait, I'm requesting my ticket.

"Wait here. Someone will be here to take you to the player lounge."

"Excuse me?"

"You're a guest of a player. Before the game, players spend some time with family and friends in a lounge. Now, please, I have other people to help. Wait off to the side."

In a daze, I move over to the left. Two minutes later, a security guard checks my ID, then escorts me around the stadium to the player's entrance door. He leads me down several halls (including the doors for the locker rooms) and into a huge room decked out with Knicks' colors.

"Gabriella!"

It's Haley. She's wearing a Danforth jersey (Troy's best friend) and is running over to me. I smile as she hugs me. We've actually become pretty good friends. And lucky her, she's in Ugg boots. Stupid Shar. My feet are already killing me.

"Alright Hale, it's time I got my hug."

Haley pouts, but grins (knowingly?) at Troy before darting back to Chad (Danforth) and her parents.

Troy's eyes travel over my frame. During the walk to the lounge, I took my beanie off and unzipped my jacket. "Cute jersey."

I look down, momentarily forgetting I'm wearing his name. I feel my face turning a light shade of pink. He chuckles, "You wear it well." Then he hugs me. I don't feel slightly chilled anymore. I'm toasty warm now. I wrap my arms around his middle. He lets go a moment later. He's wearing his Celtics warm up jacket over his uniform.

He has pretty legs. Hairy, too. Oh my God! I did not just think that he has pretty. I mean, I've never actually seen 'em up close. Well, I have, but he's been in jeans. They're hot. And muscular. NO! I have a leg fetish! Who in the world has a leg fetish? I mean, guys do, I guess. But what woman goes around checking out mens' legs? Arms would make more sense.

He places a hand on the small of my back and leads me over to his parents and Chad, "Come on."

"Gabriella! So good to see you again." Lucille greets me, pulling me away from Troy and into her own hug. I'll ignore the fact that I saw her a week ago when I treated her and Haley to breakfast at Toasties uptown in Sutton Place.

I hug her back, "Good to see you too."

Jack gives me a curt nod. I don't think he likes me all that much. We've never actually spoken. I saw him at the signing, then when they showed up at my door by some fluke, and then today. Oh well, three out of four of the Boltons seem to like me. You can't have it all, I guess.

When she releases me, I come face to face with Chad Danforth's afro.

Now, according to all the fansites I've read, Troy and Chad went to Duke University together. They became best friends. And remained friends when Chad signed with the Suns. He played with them for two years before signing with the Cletics. This is his second year with them. Apparently he and Troy share an apartment in Boston. Chad is originally from New Mexico, so his family is there and not here.

"You have awesome hair. I mean I've only seen it on TV. It's so much bigger in person."

No! Stupid, stupid.

Everyone laughs (minus Jack). I feel myself blushing again. Chad is grinning at me, then he elbows Troy, "She's cool dude. As long as she digs the do, she can eat out of my fridge."

"Man, one, it's _our _fridge. Two, the only thing in it is leftover pizza."

I grin, "Cool. All that's in mine is leftover Chinese and some yogurt."

Chad smiles now, "Man, she rocks!" Then he turns to me, "I'm gonna call you Gabster. Now," He stops, and places an arm around my shoulder, "I'm gonna give you the low down on my boy, Troy, here." Then we start walking to one end of the lounge.

I giggle and nod, "Haley has already told me he used to sleep with a stuffed crocodile named Toothy till he was nine."

Chad throws his head back as he laughs, "Brought it to Duke with him too. I found it in his suitcase when we were going home for Thanksgiving. Brought it with him to Boston too. It's in our apartment."

"Seriously?! Email me a picture!"

"Okay! Lets stop this little embarrass Troy-fest, huh?" Troy asks, running over to both of us and placing an arm on each of our shoulders. I suspect there is some extra strength on Chad's shoulder.

"Fine. But, Gabster, I'm not done talking to you. We'll exchange info later."

I nod, "Alright."

Troy doesn't look to happy at the idea but he doesn't say anything. Chad disappears back over to Haley and Boltons. Troy looks at me, "I guess I should tell you all my embarrassing stories that way you know the truth when Chad starts giving you some bullshit story. And about Toothy, I did not sleep with him in college! He was just, a reminder of home."

I smile, "I'm not judging Troy."

He clears his throat, as if this thought has just dawned on him, "Okay. So, what about you. Gonna tell me any embarrassing stories?"

"Hmmm..." I pause and look like I'm going to think about it, "Nope. Not really."

"Brie! That's not fair. I told you!"

"I didn't ask you too."

He pouts like a five year old, "Fine, twinkle toes."

"Don't you dare call me that."

"Whatcha gonna do about it? Fall?"

"You!-" But the thing is... I can't run in these to tight heels. Stupid boy. I spin on my heel and try to go back to Haley and Chad. But then I feel an arm around my waist, pulling me backwards until my back collides with Troy's front. I'm either very small or his arms are scary long, because his hand reaches my other hip.

"When do I get to see your rose?" He whispers into my ear.

"Uhh..." Oh gosh. He's so close. And so warm, with his pretty hairy legs. "I-" I'm incoherent! He makes me tongue-tied. "Well,"

I notice that he's released my waist and is now just rubbing his fingers in a tantalizing way over the area my tattoo is. "You could-" I break off.

"Yes?" He urges in another low whisper.

A whistle blows.

Quickly, Troy releases me and springs ten feet backwards. I hear quiet snickers, and see Chad looking a Troy. Troy looks like he's sixteen and just got caught having sex.

Doc Rivers, the Celtics coach, was the person that blew the whistle. He's surveying the lounge. I think he's trying to locate all his players. "Men," I notice everyone on the team has snapped to attention, "Locker rooms." Then he marches passed us through the lounge and disappears through the doors I entered from.

Everyone begins to say goodbye to the people they were talking too and head after their coach.

Chad waves to me and the Boltons before nodding to Troy and following his team.

Troy nods back then walks over to me. "See you after the game?" He asks. I nod, and he smiles, before hugging his parents and Haley then jogs after his team.

Lucille ushers us to our seats right behind the Celtics bench. The game starts in another half an hour.

"So how has cutting down MK been?" Lucille asks me. I'm sitting in between Haley and Lucille with Jack next to his daughter. I grimace, "I still have forty-five thousand words to cut out. I'm trying to figure out if I'm cutting out Lissa or Becca's backstory. And I'll just fit it in on the third one. Because maybe two backstories is to much for one book."

Lucille nods, "You do what you think is right. Now, after the game we're all going out to eat at Caesars on Fifth Avenue and Thirty Four. Chad is coming, and you're welcome to join us."

"Oh, thank you, but I don't know. I may be very tired."

"You see how you feel. Now, lets get food before the game starts. Hales, Jack, Gabriella?"

"Oh, no thank you. I've got my water. I'm good."

"You sure?" Lucille asks, looking at me. I nod, "Positive."

Jack offers to go with Lucille and Haley puts in an order of a hot dog and Sprite. For fifteen minutes we make small talk and people watch as the stadium fills up with people. We take some silly pictures and I get a snapshot of the empty (and shiny) court.

"I got you a hot dog anyway, dear. Incase you change your mind." Lucille announces as she arrives back.

"Aw, thank you. But really, you shouldn't have." I say as I take it from her. I must say, it smells wonderful.

Jack grunts.

My camera is still perched on my lap, where I placed it for when they announce the Celtics. A fan that passes by spots it and asks if we'd like a group picture.

"That'd be great. Do you guys mind?"

Lucille and Haley are all for it, I doubt Jack is less than thrilled, but he smiles for the picture anyway. We're all holding different kinds of food with our Bolton and Danforth jerseys. It's quite a picture. Lucille and Haley have their arms around me and me, likewise for them. Jack could probably touch my shoulder closest to Haley, but he doesn't.

Ten minutes later the announcer begins to announce the opposing team. I stand with all the Boltons and cheer as loud as I can when the New Yorkers boo.

"...center forward, Chad Danforth... and point guard and captain, Troy Bolton!"

The boos intensify, and I try to get my voice to go a pitch higher, but it refuses. I take my picture as Troy jogs onto the court and begins a warm up with his team. Minutes later, the announcer introduces the Knicks.

Seeing Troy play on TV is nothing compared to seeing him play in person. And not just because I can see his beautiful legs. There's just something about him. That charismatic charm he has when he speaks to you is somehow intensified when he plays. Let me tell you, I had no clue that was possible.

At half time, the Celtics are leading 89-83. Troy is going to be benched for the third quarter. His spot on the bench happens to be directly in front of me. Can I just say, that the smell of sweat was never something that I enjoyed. But on Troy...

He throws a towel around his neck and grabs a bottle of water and a cup of Gatorade. Then he turns around briefly to smile at me.

There are now ten seconds left in the game. Troy has just blocked a basket and is now running down the court. He passes it to Chad, who passes it to someone else who gives it back to Troy, who shoots a perfect three pointer and the buzzer rings just as it falls through the net.

The teams engulfs him just all the Celtics fans that showed up cheer. Somehow, Troy's body becomes visible and his finger is pointing at me.


	5. Write California

**_Come one come all, you're just in time to witness my first breakdown! _Seriously, this chappie was hard. YAY no school tomorrow! How awesome, right? And Friday too, cause it's the TACHS Exam and my school is gonna be used as a testing site. I remember taking it last year... anyway! Thanks to those that reviewed last time, you all got a (hopefully pleasant) surprise, and I will be sending it out again this time and for the rest of the story. There is some good fun in this one, so I hope you like it. I like most of it, but not all. Happy reading :) **

* * *

How could I say no to dinner after Troy dedicated the winning shot to me? I'll tell you, I couldn't. A part of me wanted to, because well, Troy likes me (at least I think he does) and I'm not exactly the best woman in the world. But some other part of me (I'm gonna go on a whim and say my heart) wanted too. And after all, how much can one meal hurt?

We met Troy in the players' lounge. "Chad'll be out soon. He's putting his hair in a ponytail."

Lucille rolls her eyes and Haley giggles. He hugs his parents and Haley who congratulate him on a well played game. Then, he turns to me. And turns red. I must be turning red too. And he rubs his neck as he walks a few steps over to me.

"Why don't we go talk to Doc? It's been awhile." Lucille says, and holds Jack and Haley's arms to pull them away.

"No! I wanna see this!"

"Haley."

"Fine."

Troy chuckles and grows redder when Haley flashes him a thumbs up. "Gabriella is gonna become my sister!"

Lucille tugs on Haley's arm and soon they're gone.

"Sorry about that." Troy says quietly, looking down at his (ahhh!) black and white checkered shoes! I just nod and look at his face closely. It's very pretty. Like his legs. No! I cannot think about those two golden muscular... things.

His hair is falling into his eyes and he's fidgeting. "Great game." I start, "I had so much fun. Thanks."

He looks up at me, and notice his hands are now in his jeans pocket. He grins, "Thanks, and I'm glad you came. Really, it was no problem. But uhh... about the final basket,"

He breaks off and then slowly lifts one hand out of his pocket and rests the back of his hand against my cheek. "I meant it."

I swallow and look into his eyes. They're pools of blue and are staring intently into mine. "That's good then..." My voice is cracking and in a whisper. He steps closer to me and now we're just inches apart with the back of his hand still against my cheek.

"Troy... I'm not who you think I am."

"I know."

My heart falls into my stomach. Of course he knows. He's read my books. He knows what a slut I was, and how my brother got his girlfriend pregnant when they were seventeen, and how my father hated me, and how I just stood by and let Sunday get killed, he knows all that crap about me.

"You're so much more."

Woah. Back up. Not what I was expecting. He's looking at me, watching the play of emotions on my face. "Why does everyone think they know me? Why does everyone think that I'm some big hero?!"

"Because-" he breaks off and his other hand wraps itself around my waist, pulling me up against him. "You are. Do you know, how many people can put up with with what you went through? You endured years of torment for a mistake you made when you were young and naive. Your brother crushed your dream of one day you, him, his daughter, and his girlfriend all living together. You had to deal with the disapproving air of your father everyday. You almost lost your best friend because you had a crush on her boyfriend. You lost a very good friend in a tragic way. You- you're extraordinary."

There are tears in my eyes. "Troy..."

"Stop fighting me. I know you don't see it. But you will, one day. Give me a chance to prove it to you."

I look into his eyes again. And I can see it. In some small way, I can see what he's talking about. I've been through hell and back. Maybe in some tiny way, that makes me strong. Not extraordinary, I'm not quite there yet.

And being with Troy... that's a feeling like no other.

"Okay," I nod, and watch as a grin breaks out onto his face. And then his hand on my face goes around my neck, and my hands on his chest that I used to brace myself against him when he pulled me against him, well, one goes around his neck, and the other stays where it is.

His lips touch mine briefly, and stay there for a moment before pulling away.

"Lets go eat."

I nod, "Please,"

As we turn, and Troy keeps his arm around my back, we see Chad; grinning at us. He starts to clap, "Way to go Troy and Gabster!"

Troy chuckles and I grin, "Thanks Chadster."

"Chadster... I really like this one, Bolton."

Troy chuckles and looks down at me, "So do I."

I giggle and this time don't fall, as I bump my hip into him.

The three of us exit together. And are bombarded with cameras. And oddly enough, they wanna know about me. Who I am and why Troy dedicated the final basket to me.

"Sorry. Just keep your head down." Troy murmurs in my ear, and his grip on me tightens a little. Chad turns his body a little to block me from view. Once we make it out of the mob, we meet up with Jack, Lucille, and Haley down the block.

"We're so happy you decided to join us Gabriella." Lucille tells me as we begin our walk.

"I didn't have much of a choice." I mutter, eyeing Troy, who is still grinning exuberantly at me. He chuckles and just gives my hip a little squeeze. My hands are back in the fortress of my jacket.

Haley is grinning at us.

Two avenues later, we've reached Caesar's. "I didn't know this place stays open this late."

"They close at ten thirty," Troy tells me, like it's still seven o'clock, and we have plenty of time.

"But it's eleven."

"That is why I paid extra." He mutters in my ear, then places a tiny kiss there.

Is he an ear man? I have to say, that is kinda odd if he's been checking out my ears.

"Lemme just call Shar. She's puppy-sitting for me. I'll be right in."

Troy offers to wait with me, but I force him inside because well, I can't gush about my current boyfriend with him standing right next to me.

"Gabriella Bolton!"

"Shar-"

"You can't bullshit me and say he didn't dedicate the last basket to you! You should have seen your face! Oh my gosh, you looked like a deer caught in headlights!"

"Shar-"

"Spunk's been kinda down all night. Poor puppy."

"Shar-"

"Anyway, shouldn't you be almost home by now?"

"Shar-"

"Oh! So, what happened with Bolton? He looked very hot and sweaty all night. Did you find out if he was a foot man?"

"SHAR!"

"No need to yell. What's up?"

I roll my eyes, "I'm eating at Caesar's with him, his family, and Chad. And uhh.. we're kinda together."

"GAB! Oh! I'm so happy for you! Has he kissed you?"

"Yes, but not like a full on tongue bath. Just like, a really sweet normal kiss on the lips."

"Aw! That's great. So, is he a foot man?"

I giggle, "Shar, I don't know. He may be an ear man, but I happen to have a thing for his legs."

"An ear man? And you like what?! His legs? They better be a great pair of legs."

"They are. I gotta go, they're waiting for me inside. You can stay over if you wanna."

"Sure. Since Spunk is so down I'm gonna put on Tom and Jerry or something. That always cheers her up since the cat always loses. Or maybe we'll dance. Anyway, have fun with your boyfriend!"

"Bye."

I shut my phone then head inside.

There is a seat for me next to Troy. I smile at him and as soon as I sit down he pulls my chair closer to him and wraps his arm around the back of my chair. It's just like a dream. On my other side is Haley, next to her is Chad, then Jack and Lucille.

There are no menus on the table. It seems like Troy has pre-ordered us different dishes of Italian food.

"Oh my gosh, we're going to California in two days!" Haley squeals from next to me.

Oh, right! My Oprah appearance. It's in five days, but we're all going three days early to have some fun in LA. Haley, Lucille, Spunk, Jem, Adrienne, and Kelly are all flying out with me. After Oprah we're shooting my appearance on Ellen as well. It sucks Shar can't come, but she's being a responsible performer. Troy and the Celtics will be playing the Minnesota Timberwolves.

"Are you nervous?" Lucille asks me.

"Right now? Kinda excited for it. But I'm sure I'll start freaking out."

"You'll be perfect." Troy says, from next to me.

After that, we all discuss the high points of the game until the food shows up. I don't contribute much though, Troy's distracting me by rubbing my shoulder. The food looks and smells fantastic.

After the wonderful meal, we all pile into a taxi. Which is a relief because it's midnight and I don't want to be on the subway alone. Troy and Chad's hotel is in the area. Chad says bye to us and walks back. I can't help notice how sad Haley seems that he's leaving. Troy is staying at home and catching the train early to be back at the hotel.

I'm sitting closest to the door since I'm getting off first. Troy is next to me, with his arm around my waist and instead of leaning against the seat, I'm leaning against him. Lucille is next to Troy, followed by Haley then Jack. It's very snug and I think Haley will end up on Troy's lap once I'm gone.

I call Shar from the cab.

"Hey, I'm on my way home."

"Alright. Tom and Jerry worked. She's asleep on the couch."

"Did you dance with her too?" I ask, giggling.

"Yup. ABBA does the trick."

"Great. I'll see you soon."

I really don't wanna leave Troy. But he has to go home and sleep for an early start tomorrow. And I'm going to California in two days, then I'll be in tiny loft in NYC while he goes all around the US. Oh no. What am I getting myself into? This will never work!

I need my ABBA music.

"Hey," his voice is soft and warming against my ear, "you okay?"

I nod silently and keep my gaze out the window.

Troy turns and says something I can't make out to his mom. Then he shifts back to me and rests his head on my shoulder. "Can I stay with you?"

"What?"

"At your place. For a few hours. I won't see you for awhile. We can just sit and talk."

I nod, "Okay. But Shar is staying over and Spunk doesn't like you to much."

"Maybe I can change that. And I would like to meet your best friend, seeing as you met mine."

"Okay." I say quietly, and bite my lip to keep from smiling like a crazy person.

When the cab stops in front of my loft, Troy and I both try to get money out. "No, no, darlings. You go, your father and I have it."

"Mom-"

"Lucille-"

"No, no, go! Gabriella, hun, it was great seeing. We'll talk soon about getting to the airport. And Troy, we'll see you at home. Hopefully before five."

"Ma, at least let me pay half."

"Troy, you got us great seats and paid for a wonderful dinner. Now go, you and Gabriella enjoy yourselves."

Troy rolls his eyes and hugs his mom before trying to hug Haley and his dad. "Thank you," I tell Lucille as I lean over Troy and then hug Haley. Lucille just smiles at me. I nod at Jack, who nods back, stiffly. Then we get out and Troy places his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him, to try and keep me warm. He does a magnificent job.

When I open the door to my apartment, Spunk stays right asleep where Shar told me she was.

Shar is on her phone, "Oh, they're home. I gotta go. Yeah, love you too Zeke. Bye."

She stands up and stretches, "Hello you two."

"Why do I smell nail polish?" I ask crinkling my nose.

She rolls her eyes, "Because between the hours of eleven and eleven thirty all that was on was the depressing news and lame soap operas. So, I went looking for your nail polish stash. I did not know you had so many colors. Look! Neon green." Excitedly she shows me her nails, which are indeed neon green.

"Nice. Uh, Shar, this is Troy, and Troy, Shar."

"Hey," Troy says, extending his hand that wasn't still around my shoulders.

Please don't mention his legs or that I think he's an ear guy. Shar looks at me and seems to read my thoughts. Or she's my best friend and knows me so well.

"Spunk may hate you, but I don't."

Well... she didn't mention my leg fetish. I hop off to the side and tear Shar's devil shoes off my feet. Oh thank gosh! My poor feet are red and will probably be swollen tomorrow.

Troy chuckles, "Good to know."

"Did you want me to leave?" Shar asks, looking at me.

"No. I'm not gonna send you out there at one AM. It's cold and you have to go crosstown. Besides, we were just gonna talk or watch a movie... or something. Besides, as my best friend you're supposed to tell him something embarrassing, since Chad told me one and I already have his number and email to get more."

Troy groans, then looks pleased, "Alright, Shar. What should I know?"

"Uhh... well, Gab, she uhh.. oh! Okay, it's actually really funny."

"Oh no." I mutter and take a seat where Shar was. Troy looks very interested. This can't be good.

"Okay, now, I happened to lose all my baby teeth by the time I was seven-"

"Oh no."

"Suck it, Gab."

I groan and bury my head into my knees. Troy chuckles and sits next to me, "I'm sure nothing is worse than Toothy."

"What the heck is a Toothy?" Shar asks, and I feel Troy place his hand on my back and rub circles into it.

"Nothing," Troy mutters, "Go on."

"Right, okay. So Gab, here, was a late bloomer in the tooth department. And so she went around everywhere for months with her fingers in her mouth trying to pull her teeth out."

"Okay," Troy finally gets out between his laughter, "I was wrong. That was way worse than Toothy."

"Shut up." I mutter and elbow him in the ribs. "Ow,"

Shar is laughing too. "It was the funniest thing. I have pictures too."

"Ooh, I wanna see!"

"NO!"

"Sorry Bolton, they're in my apartment."

Spunk begins to stir. Quickly, I pick her up gently and deposit her on my bed, where she continues to snooze. Then I come back and sit back next to Troy. Two hours later, in which we have talked a lot, cuddled, and shared plenty laughs, Troy is calling for a car and Shar is going on about how great Troy is.

"Seriously girl, if I wasn't loyal to Zeke and such a great friend, I'd never let that boy go."

I giggle, "Thanks. He is, really he is."

"Well, I have a car. Should be outside in ten minutes." Troy announces, walking back to us.

"Well, I'm gonna head to bed," Shar says and hugs Troy good-bye before winking at me and disappearing into my room.

Once she's gone, Troy wraps both his arms around my waist. "I'll miss you."

I grin, "Me too. Picture?"

He just nods and lets me go so I can get it from my purse. Troy takes one of his smiling with our heads resting against the each other and then he tells me to face him and takes another of us just looking at each other.

And then he kisses me. It's really a magical feeling getting kissed by Troy Bolton. He holds me close and I can't help the cliche, playing with his hair thing. It's actually kinda fun. This one wasn't as reserved as our first kiss, this one is kinda playful and if I may, passionate.

But then it's over. "Tomorrow. Breakfast?" He asks, breathlessly.

"Troy, you're gonna be running on no sleep."

"I'll sleep on the bus. It's not like I have a game tomorrow."

"Okay."

He smiles, "I'll pick you up at eight."

"I feel bad."

"I'll sleep on the bus," He reminds me.

"Lemme walk you down."

He nods and links our hands. Quickly I grab my keys and Troy's sweatshirt he gave me then we go downstairs and wait in the tiny lobby of my loft building. I rest my head on his chest as he wraps both arms around my waist and dips his head into my hair.

Everything just feels peaceful and natural.

We're quiet, then his car pulls up. He sighs and I pull back. "Tomorrow." He says and I nod. Then he hugs me tightly and kisses me once more before leaving.

* * *

"I'll miss you."

"Call everyday."

"No worries about that. This is so exciting."

"I know!"

Spunk yips from behind me. She's nice and cozy in her carrying case. She's traveled with me so many times that she's not afraid anymore. So it works out well. Shar grins at Spunk and waves sadly, "Bye little girl. Be good for mommy."

I giggle and give Shar a big hug. Then pick up Spunk's case and get into the van Greta provided. Everyone is already inside. Jem, Adrienne, and Kelly all met at my house. Then the van got us and we drove into Brooklyn to get Haley and Lucille. Now, we're driving to JFK Airport.

Haley and I have been giggling over our impending LA Adventure for the whole car ride.

Now, we all work on getting out of the van without getting hit by oncoming cars or running into other people. Each of us has a duffel bag and a carry on purse. And of course, I have Spunk. Jem has all our tickets. Quickly, I shrug myself into Troy's hoodie he gave me over breakfast.

Happily, check-in was quick but security is always hard, especially when I'm traveling with Spunk. Haley hold's Spunk and her case as I take off my comfy Uggs and put them on the conveyor belt. Then, she holds the case out for me and I open it and take Spunk out while Haley sends the bag through.

Spunk whines and wiggles around for a second before she stops and settles against me. The man signals for me to go through. I tighten my grip on Spunk a little before stepping through the thing for security. Then with some difficulty I get my boarding pass out and he checks it before letting me go.

This time Jem helps me get Spunk back in her case and my shoes back on.

Once we're all good to go, we head into the area boarding lounge of Delta flights and just wait around. Everyone packed themselves sandwiches and a bag of junk food. So we all settle down and have our individual bag of chips.

"I wish I could bring my water bottle." I pout. They threw my water bottle out as I went through security. "Water here is like five dollars."

"It's crazy." Adrienne agrees.

"Gab, update your blog while we wait."

I nod and grab my laptop from my carry-on. It's on sleep mode so I'm online in seconds.

_At The Airport && Surprise! _

_Hey everyone!_

_Well, I'm here at JFK waiting for my flight to LA to tape my appearance on the Oprah and Ellen shows. I'm here with Spunk (who was very cooperative through security), Jem, Kelly, Adrienne, and Lucille and Haley Bolton. _

_Our plane should be boarding in an hour. So we're all just chilling out in the lounge. Oh gosh guys, _Midnight Gun_ in a month! Let me tell you now, I'll be signing at B&N on Lexington Ave on the release day. No times yet, but for those of you in NYC, I can't wait to see you. _

_I know you're all asking. Those of you that either saw the game or read online saw what went down at Troy's game against the Knicks a few days ago. I'll tell you know, yes we're together. That's all you're getting. _

_As for any book two news. None. I'm still working on it and my next deadline is in January. We're still planning on a summer release. Nothing has been moved up or back. Still can't tell you the name, and we haven't even started on covers or anything. _

_But ohmygosh! You know what today is! Nov 9! A month exactly from _Midnight Gun. _So here you go. Chapter One! Click _here _to read it! Enjoy!_

_cheers_

_gabriella_

"Updated." I tell Kelly, as I shut my Mac off.

She nods.

"I'm gonna call Troy," I mutter and grab my phone out of my purse.

"Hey there."

"Hi. We're waiting to board."

"Alright. Call when you land."

"I will. Where are you guys now?"

"Rest stop. Chad's in the bathroom and I'm getting food.

"Sounds fun."

"I wish you were here. Some of the guys have their girls with them."

"Aw. Where will you be on December Nine?"

"Buying your new book."

"Seriously."

"Uhh.. we play the Nets on the eighth. And get a little break till the eleventh, why?"

"Wanna come with me to my signing?"

"I'd love too."

_"Is that Gabster?! Gimme! I wanna talk to her!"_

"Chad-" There is some struggling on Troy's end and then I hear "Ow" and Chad's voice is filtering through the phone. "Hi Gabster."

I giggle and shake my head, "Hi Chadster. Being nice to Troy?"

"Yup. I just elbowed him."

"_That freakin' hurt too, man."_

"Oh stop being a baby. Oh, it's our turn. Be sure to order me an extra biscuit with my chicken!"

I giggle again, "What are you guys getting?"

"KFC. It rocks!"

"That it does."

* * *

When we touchdown in LA it's four PM local time. Spunk is ecstatic to be out of her small case and she skips through our hotel room. Spunk and I have our own room. While Haley and Lucille have one, while Jem, Kelly, and Adrienne are sharing one. Honestly, it really wasn't a good idea to keep Kelly and Jem together in one room for a long period of time. And Adrienne isn't the best person at keeping the peace. So, I think Kelly will be camping out in my room a lot.

But for the rest of the day, the three of them have important business calls to deal with, so I just in the Bolton room with Spunk and the four of us watch a bunch of LA TV.

The next day is spent shopping. Shopping everywhere. Some designer stores and then other cute little retail shops. A duffel bag was not the greatest idea.

That evening I go online and read through most of the comments for the first chapter of _Midnight Gun_. Everyone that left a comment is excited, so that pleases me.

Then in the morning, I'm shipped off to a meeting with Oprah's people with Jem, Kelly, and Adrienne while Haley and Lucille have fun on the beach (with Spunk).

"Here's a list of subjects we'd like to touch on. If there are any you don't like, tell us."

I nod, and all four of us peer at the flimsy sheet of paper.

_On why you never sold film rights for _Story of a Girl _and_ Remembering Sunday

_On how writing a spy series differs from everything you have done before_

_In _Story of a Girl_ you constantly mention a surfer girl whose story you write in your head. Who is she? So, you've always wanted to write? Will you ever expand on her?_

_What is the writing process for you like?_

_ How many books will their be in _Midnight _series?_

_Your books are very, very female empowering. The _Midnight _series is all female. Are they like that because you believe strongly in feminism or it just kind of happened?_

_Will you ever write a story that involves romance?_

_Do you know what is coming after the _Midnight_ Series?_

_Your advice for girls who find themselves victims of the subjects in _RS_ and _SoaG

I finish reading last. And that's just because answers were formulating in my head. I look at Jem, Adrienne, and Kelly, who nod, telling me they agree.

"Okay."

"Great. Then we tape at one in the afternoon. Be here at twelve. We'll do hair and makeup and you should be out of here by two, two thirty."

After saying good-bye, we drive over to Warner Bros Studio, where Ellen tapes. Her list of topics varies from Oprah.

_On Troy Bolton_

_On the _Midnight_ Series_

_On what comes next_

_On why I decided to write a spy series_

_On what I would do if I was a spy_

I nod.

It was a long night. I'm jumpy and nervous. Not even Shar or Troy can calm me down (over the phone, of course). Spunk tries to keep me from shaking by sitting on me. But I move so much that she falls off my lap.

In the morning, there's a message from Troy on my phone, wishing me luck. In a state of nerves and a daze, I pull myself into white distressed skinny jeans and a Simpson's Spider Pig T-shirt. Then I pull Troy's hoodie on and get my feet into my comfy Uggs.

Alright. Time to release my nerves. I put on MTV Hits and jump up and down. Twenty minutes later, Jem comes to get me and we all head out for breakfast. Spunk is sad to see us go. But before I leave I turn the TV to the channel Oprah will broadcast on.

"Maybe we'll see someone famous." Haley says excitedly as we all squeeze into our booth at Patsy's.

Breakfast is quick, and alas, we see no one famous. But Haley swears that Will Smith was in the booth behind us. After breakfast we drive over to the studio.

They decide to get me my outfit first. So, with a stylist, Haley, and Jem, we pick out my outfit. In the end, I'm in a floral tie back flowy shirt with black skinny jeans and some strappy heels. (I always end up wearing heels with lots of straps for some weird reason). Haley throws ten different bracelets at me and I put on my silver cross necklace. The make up artist goes light on my make up and then she puts my hair in this messy yet styled looking bun.

"Alright," I exhale and shake my body out a little. "I can do this. I just have to sit and talk...about myself! It's not like I have to answer science questions! Goodness knows I suck at science."

That revelation helps me feel a little better.

Lucille squeals a few moments later, "Oh my gosh! You're Oprah!"

"Hello."

Haley comes running in and grabs my arm, "Oh my gosh! My mom is hugging Oprah! _Oprah_!" She whispers and pulls me over to get in on the action.

Kelly and Adrienne are trying to get Lucille off.

"Sorry about my mom," Haley puts in, from next to me, "She's a stay at home mom. The highlight of her day is watching your show."

Oprah laughs. Once Lucille lets go and gets Oprah's autograph, she walks over to us and greets us. Oh my goodness, I'm hugging Oprah!

"I was very excited to meet you, Gabriella." She tells me.

Oprah was excited to meet me?!

"I read _Story of a Girl_ quite sometime and wanted to get in touch with you, but it completely slipped my mind. Just two months ago I found my copy and my people get in touch with Greta. And I found out you had a new book coming out, it couldn't have been more perfect! I must say, _Midnight Gun_ is fantastic."

"Thank you." I say numbly.

"I'll give you some time to compose yourself. I'll see you in twenty minutes."

Kelly and Adrienne are eagerly looking at the pictures they took of our little first encounter with Oprah.

Much to soon, Oprah is introducing me.

"My first guest is only twenty six years old but is already controlling the Best Sellers List. Her fourth novel is out next month Please give a warm welcome to Gabriella Montez."

The audience claps. I take a deep breath and whatever you wanna call the person check my microphone one final time before I go in. I manage to make it to the couch without tripping over my feet. Oprah hugs me, then we sit. Alright, not bad. I haven't made a fool of myself yet.

"Hello."

"Hi," I greet her happily, smiling brightly.

"It's so exciting to have you here! I've been a fan for awhile."

"Aw, thank you. That's so flattering."

"You're books are so different. They really are about coping with problems women go through. Tell us about that."

"Well, in _Story of a Girl_, which is a memoir about a part of my life, I basically deal with the the consequence of losing my virginity to early in life. And then in _Remembering Sunday_, which is another memoir, I deal with losing a very close friend of mine, who was a victim of domestic violence and rape by her father. And then, this one isn't quite as sad, it's purely fiction, and I think not only women, but men can relate to it. It's called _Lifetime Apart_. And about two very, very close friends dealing with getting separated because they're going to colleges on different continents. It's actually really happy."

Oprah is smiling at me and has been nodding along to everything I've been saying.

"Alright, and of those three, two have been optioned for film, correct?"

"Yes. _Story of a Girl _and _Remembering Sunday_."

"And you said no, to numerous companies."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Well, writing both of them, was just such a hard process to go through. I mean, I relived every memory I tried to bury. It was very personal for me. And then to sell my rights, to my life story and watch Hollywood twist it wasn't something I wanted to do."

"How do you feel about books being made into movies?"

"Umm, I don't know. Sometimes it works, other times it doesn't."

"Very true. Did you always know you wanted to be a writer?"

"No. I, uh, I never actually wrote anything growing up. In high school, I kinda dug myself into the medical field. And then in college, Sunday's third anniversary was coming up. And somehow, I couldn't cope with it. So, I started writing it all down. And then I decided to shift my major to English."

"Really? Because in _Story of a Girl_ you always mention a surfer girl whose story you wrote."

"Yes, really. As for my surfer girl, I constantly made up stories in my head. I just never wrote them down. So, you could say it was always there, I just never recognized it. As for my surfer girl, she's been the most prominent character I've seen in my head. She was like, my alter ego. But she also felt what I felt during that period in my life."

"Mhmm. Okay, well we have to take a break, but when we come back we'll talk more about Gabriella's upcoming spy series and what her writing process is like."

"And we're off."

"You're doing great." Oprah tells me as we're each handed a mug of water.

"Thanks," I murmur.

A minute later, we're back on.

"Today I'm sitting down with Gabriella Montez, an international bestselling author. So, Gabriella, your fourth novel is coming out next month. Your first novel was published when you were twenty three. What is the writing process like for you?"

"Um, I personally, start with characters. Well, I guess _Story of a Girl_ and _Remembering Sunday_ were different because they were real events in my life, but for my works that are fiction, I start with characters. And then once I've figured them out, I think, how can I screw up their life. And then outline. Once I know everything, I pitch it to my publisher. Once they say yes, I write the entire story.

"After that, I print it out. And keep it in a drawer for a month. Once that month goes by, I take out the manuscript and read through it with a red pen. If I still like it, I correct my mistakes and type an official first draft, and send it to my publishers. If I don't like the idea a month later, I start again."

"Wow. This is why I love having authors on the show. There is so much we don't know about the world of writing books. Alright, now tells a little about your new series."

"My new series is all fiction," I start with a giggle, "It's called the _Midnight_ series and it focuses on four friends that are spies. The first book is _Midnight Gun_ and there are lots of car chases and jumping out planes and all that fun stuff. A lot of girls with guns."

"Yes, lots of car chases. I finished it a few days ago, I must say, it is one of my favorite spy thrillers."

"Thank you. I watched a lot of James Bond and studied Angelina Jolie in _Mr and Mrs Smith _and lots of _Alias_."

"Now, there are no men in _Midnight Gun_."

"Yes, none. Except with the occasional henchman."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. It just happened. There will be guys in the next book, I know everyone loves a romance. When I started this, I knew I wanted my main characters to be women. I wanted to create strong, independent females that could take care of themselves, and kick some butt. And in my original plan, my evil guy was a male, but as I developed the character of Jordan, it became clearer to me, she wasn't a guy. She was as strong as my good girls. She just strayed from the path."

"Mhmm. Yes, I got that. That fallen angel image you kind of created with her."

"Good, I'm glad. Yeah, there's a lot more to the character of Jordan."

"Gabriella it was wonderful having you! I hope I have you again for the next book release. _Midnight Gun_ is out worldwide on December nine. We'll be back with...."

Quickly, I'm ushered out of the studio, and we drive crosstown to shoot my Ellen interview. We go through the same process. My new make-up artist goes smoky with my eyes and easy on my lips. This time I get shoved into a cute little black dress with a cardigan by Haley.

"Troy's gonna love you in that." She tells me after I ask her why I have to wear this one. There was a very cute purple one I was digging.

"Oprah airs in two hours." Jem tells me, as I wait in my dressing room, playing Rock Band with Haley, Lucille, and Kelly.

Haley is on guitar, Lucille is singing, I'm on drums, and Kelly is on bass.

"Sweet." I say to Jem, as I rock out.

"Why are y'all playing without me?"

In surprise, we all turn out head towards the door. Ellen is standing there, looking at us all, wide eyed. Adrienne grabs Lucille's arm to keep her from charging Ellen.

"You wanna join in? Kelly is awful." I say, from my spot on the drums.

"HEY!"

"Don't worry Kelly. It's not your fault. It's old age."

"Haley you-"

We all end up laughing. Kelly takes off the bass and sulkily goes to sit on the couch with Jem.

"You can let go of me." Lucille tells Adrienne, "Go sit with the other oldies."

Adrienne's mouth drops in playfulness, but she walks over to my agent and publisher anyway. Ellen is smiling at us, "I like y'all."

Thirty minutes later, I'm out, doing my taping. And the topic has moved on from my book, and how good I am at Rock Band.

"So, I here, that you may or may not be dating Troy Bolton."

"Uh huh..." I say with a giggle, "You've heard that?"

"Yeah, I have." She says, smiling but trying to keep a straight face.

"And what do you think about that?" I ask, giggling furiously.

"I don't know. What do you think about it?" She asks, then a picture of Troy's finger pointing at me flashes on her giant screen.

"I think it's crazy."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"It's a yes but that's all your getting."

The next day, we all enjoy a day at the beach. All of us. Spunk chases some seagulls while we play a game of beach volleyball and build sandcastles. And bury Haley alive.

"This is not funny guys! I can't feel my toes!"

"Can you feel them now?" I ask and begin to tickle them.

She starts laughing loudly and squealing. In the process she wiggles around so much all our sand falls and frees her. And then she chases me into the water.


	6. Write Heartbroken

**Hello! Okay, I know I had stuff to stay! I know I did. But I can't remember! Seriously, I need to write these little notes down. Okay, this chappie is shorter than the others, but it has a lot more drama than the others. Uh, and some cute TxG moments, I think. I listened to "Hanging By a Moment" by Lifehouse on repeat for the hospital scene. So, after the next chappie I may end up doing a little time lapse. I'm not sure if it'll happen. Actually maybe the next chap... Hmmm... I'll see how I feel when I sit down to write.**

**Yay! 3 Day Weekend!! Me happy! Errmmm... yup, don't remember anything I have to say. All I know, is I'm tired and going to bed now. **

**My reviewers, don't expect an excerpt right away. Maybe late Friday (east coast time) or Saturday. Depending on when I can write, and write enough to say, okay, this is what I wanna spoil them with. Ermm. Yeah. I guess that's all. I don't like this one o much. It feels rushed to me. But anyway, hope you like it. **

* * *

Oh my gosh. It's tomorrow. Okay well, one part is tomorrow, another is tonight. Oh, how rude of me. I'm going to Troy's game against the Nets tonight, and I'm nervous for him. And to see him. And I'm excited. Lucille and the Boltons are picking me up in an hour for the drive to New Jersey. But, besides that, _Midnight Gun_ is released tomorrow! Haley has already read it. As soon as I got my advance copies I gave her one. She loves it. And I think I'm going to have to let her read my _Midnight Kill_ drafts and help me out. I gave one to Troy too. He's still reading it (he's very busy). But he has told me all the girls kicking ass is turning him on.

It's December eight. Shar is coming to the game too. She should be here any minute. Her first Broadway show, _Ice Cream Sally_, debuts on the seventeenth. She's insanely nervous. Which I did not expect from her, because well, Shar has never been the nervous type. Anyway, I am on the guest list for opening night (along with the red carpet) with Troy as my plus one. By some stroke of luck, he has no game that day. And during that week he has all home games. So he'll fly in from Boston for one night.

It's freezing. Winter in New York is full on. The tree in Rockefeller Center is already up. Shar and I went uptown to see it last night and got our picture taken. There has been no snow yet, though. But it's cold and Christmas is in the air here in The Big Apple.

I'm already dressed for the game. This time I got ready all on my own. No Shar to stuff me into tiny shoes. I get to wear my Uggs this time. And skin tight white jeans with my Bolton jersey. Of course I have my gloves, scarf, and beanie, with the mandatory winter coat. I'm gonna see Troy. Oh my gosh. I'm gonna see Troy! It's been a month of nothing but phone calls, emails, and me watching his games on TV. I'm gonna see him tonight. Touch him, hug him, kiss him, see him in person... his legs! I'll get to see those! I've missed those...

Spunk is not happy. I think I need to send her to a doggy phycologist. I wonder if those exist. Maybe I'll write a book about it! 'Spunk and The Great Puppy Phycologist', NY Times Bestseller in the making. I laugh at my own retarded thoughts, before settling down to watch some TV to pass the time.

Ten minutes later, Shar is knocking on my door. Her face is red from the cold.

"Aw, come here," I hold my arms out for her, and she runs at me. Her body is freezing. Shar takes dressing for seasons very literal. If it's spring she'll wear lots of cardigans and dresses with cute flats. Summer, tanks and shorts with flip flops, whatever style of sunglasses are in, and a huge sunhat. Fall, lots of jeans and long sleeve shirts with boots or sneakers. And of course, winter, is full of earmuffs, huge (yet stylish) coats, mittens, hats, winter boots, and all that fun stuff. Tonight, she's wearing to die for Dior snow boots.

I lead her over to my sofa and sit her down before draping my winter quilt around her. Then I run into the kitchen to make some hot cocoa to warm her up. "I'm never walking from the bus to your house again." She states once all her cocoa is done and she's not as red.

"Next time, I'll come to you. How about that?"

"Perfect idea."

I grin at her before we both settle back and watch the rerun of _Friends_ that I was watching on TBS. Twenty minutes later, my phone is buzzing in my pocket. Haley is the caller id. "I think they're here. Get bundled up." I tell Shar before picking up.

"We're two blocks away."

"Great. See ya downstairs."

Once we're all warm, we make the trek (arm and arm) out of my loft building to where the Boltons' car is waiting for us across the street. Haley hugs us as we slide into the backseat, me in the middle. Unfair. Lucille and I try to hug, but it doesn't work out well. Jack and I still have made no progress, so he just nods at us.

"Buckle up," Lucille orders.

The drive to the Nets arena in Jersey is very eventful. We listen to z100 most of the way, and rock out to whatever song is playing. Haley is excited to come with me, Troy, Shar, and Jem to my signing tomorrow. So in the long commercial breaks, she gushes about that. She's also excited about Shar's Broadway debut, so she gushes about that too. She wants to come to opening night. But it's on a weeknight, and Lucille won't budge. However she did agree to bring Haley to Saturday night's show.

Jack is quiet most of the ride. He looks tense, just like he did the second time I met him. Cause well, the first was the book fair and I didn't really pay much attention to him. If he wasn't decked out in Celtics gear, I would have mistaken him as the Bolton chauffeur.

When we arrive at the arena, we all bundle back up before stepping out of the car into the harsh wind. Happily, since we all know Troy, we can park in the player reserved spots. Therefore our walk to the arena is much quicker. We enter the same way I did last time I was at Troy's game. Jack and Lucille both show ID to the guard, who nods, then ushers us in.

Haley is practically skipping towards the lounge, and I don't think it's to see her brother, but maybe his best friend. It's just a theory. I still have to talk to her about it.

Jack's phone rings and he walks away to answer it. I can't help but notice Lucille looks deflated. Haley and I exchange looks. And then I remember the second time I saw them. They were fighting. And Haley made it seem like they were close to a divorce. Well, they do paint that one is really around the the lounge. Just some Nets.

And then a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, sending heat zinging through my body at lightening speeds. I squeal happily as Troy spins me around from behind. Then he sets me down and spins me to face him quickly. One hand is on my neck and cupping th back of my head, while the other rests on my hip.

"I missed you." He murmurs and his eyes flick over my face.

I grin, and I realize after he set me down, I grabbed onto his bicep for support and another on his shoulder. "Missed you too." He chuckles and I feel him vibrating against me. It's a great feeling. It really is, I like having Troy Bolton laugh under me. Okay, that sounds weird, but I do. Maybe I like it more than I like his legs. I glance down. Nope. His legs are better.

As I look back up, I realize his lips are coming closer to me. Oh, crap. Quickly, I moisten my lips and prepare my brian mentally for the oncoming feeling of heat. And I feel tingle, the feeling of everything melting away, the heat... it's all there. It's all perfect.

Troy doesn't seem like he plans on stopping anytime soon, but I obviously do not have his amazing lungs. Note to self, learn to go without breathing longer so I can kiss my amazing boyfriend longer. That's a great note to self. Why have I note come up with that sooner? I'm really stupid for an NY Times Bestselling author. Why do people even read my stories? Whatever, that's the point.

"Gabster!" Chad's loud voice booms from the other end, and our gaze breaks as I look at my Chadster. Over the past month, we've spoken a lot. Whether it's him stealing the phone from Troy (which he has done on more than on one occasion), or through email, or iChat... basically, we've talked. And I like him. Not the way I like Troy, but he's good for Haley. You know, of course, if she's into him. Which I think she is by the way she's gazing at him. I like him on a friend level.

"Chadster!" I greet and leave Troy's embrace (who makes a very unmanly noise of disappointment) as I dance over to hug my Chadders.

His hair is still in its giant afro-ness. I wonder if he'll put it in a ponytail tonight.

Shar clears her throat. "Right," I mutter, letting go of Chad, "This is Sharpay, my best friend. Shar, Chad."

Chad seems entranced by her. Poor guy, Shar tends to have that power over guys. How Troy picked me, I'm not sure. But I'm grateful. Sadly for him, Shar loves Zeke. Has for six years. They met at college when she was twenty.

I look at Haley. She looks heartbroken, like her mother right before Troy showed up to sweep me away.

Troy wraps an arm around me and pulls my back against his font. Then he drops a kiss to my head. I watch Shar carefully. After their intro, I'm not sure she noticed Chad staring at her. Her phone rang, and I knew that ringtone. Her face lit up, "It's Zeke!"

Chad's face falls. Then he shrugs to himself and goes to greet Lucille, then Haley. I need to have a talk with that girl. She's fifteen. She should not be crushing on twenty six year olds. Or anyone for that matter. Oh no, I sound like a protective sibling. Maybe it's just from my own experiences. Oh boy, I'm gonna screw up my kids.

"You okay?" Troy whispers in my ear, his warm breath tickling and driving me insane.

"Just thinking how I'm gonna screw up my kids."

"What?"

Shit. Why in the world did I say that?! It was his damn breath on me! It distracted me! Great, now I sound like a moron! A huge moron. A giant huge moron with no brain. Who thinks about that when they're about to watch their boyfriend of a _month_ play the Nets? I'll tell you, no one that's sane. Which probably rules me out and is why I said it.

"Gabriella." Troy repeats, still in that low tantalizing breath of his, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Uhh... what do you think I said?"

"Brie, you just said you were gonna screw up your kids."

"Wait?! No! Silly, that's preposterous." I say, trying to laugh and avoid his eyes. Okay, what sounds like 'screw up my kids'? "I said, crew up my pants! Oh, look, Chad and Haley are making out- wait, what?!"

That seems to do it. Although Troy has forgotten about my momentary lapse into stupidity, he now looks furious. And I feel... paralyzed. What in the world... it's defiantly opposite day. That would explain why I said what I said. Or this is some awful dream.

It looks like everyone but Shar is paralyzed. She's chatting away on her phone to her loving Zeke. Troy snaps out of it first. His fist is clenched and he's walking towards Chad.

"Troy!" I yell and run after him. I grab his arm, which is very muscly and tensed. "Stop." I say to him quietly, and massage his arm, in hopes of getting him to not punch his best friend. "That's my little sister, Brie." He states through clenched teeth. Yeah, Sherlock, like I didn't know that.

My yelling out Troy's name, must have brought Chad and Haley into our world again. Chad looks aghast at what just happened, while Haley looked pleased then crushed until she saw the look on his face. Troy is still glaring and tense, but he's standing still, now. He's taking in deep breaths. I guess he's calming himself.

"Troy... man... I don't know what happened..." Chad starts in a shaking voice, with his hands raised in surrender.

"Shut up." Troy snarls from next to me and wraps an arm around my waist, tightly.

Lucille looks at both boys and her daughter. I can't read her face. She looks shocked and confused. Jack is no where to be seen. Chad looks broken as his eyes dart to everyone. Then they rest on Haley's tear stained face. I want to go hug her, but if I leave Troy's side I don't know what he'll do.

"Hales..." Chad whispers, his voice cracking. "I.. I don't... I just..." He's speechless. And there's no way for him to say he doesn't feel that way about her without crushing her already severed heart. Troy is breathing quickly from next to me, and I can see (and feel) him flexing himself out. Whatever he's doing to relax himself and keep his anger at bay is doing way to much for my womanly needs. No! Troy needs me to keep him calm. He can't go punch his best friend and play in a basketball game a moment later. They'll lose for sure.

Haley shakes her head, "Don't. I get it."

Lucille snaps out of her daze and rushes to her daughter. Haley sobs into her and Lucille drags them out of the room; to a bathroom probably.

Oh no. I think Lucille being in the room was one factor that kept Troy from pouncing, but now she's gone. Thankfully, five Celtics enter the lounge. If I was alone with them for another five seconds I don't know if I'd have been able to keep Troy by my side.

"Get him out of my sight."

His team members stared at him in shock. For a number of reasons, I think. One, I think the tone of his voice startled them, another, he was talking about his best friend. When no one moved, his grip around me tightened and his voice rose, "NOW!"

I jumped slightly, and his teammates scrambled around. "Troy..." Chad whispers as his friends lead him away. "I... I don't know... I'd never..."

Troy turns away from me and closes his eyes tightly. His hand falls from its spot on me. "How did this happen?" He whispers and runs his hands in his hair. Unsure of what to do, I gently place one hand on his back, and on his shoulder. I rub them slowly, and then I feel his muscles softening. He sighs, then looks at me, and drops his head onto my shoulder.

"I over reacted, didn't I?" He mumbles meekly.

I don't respond for a second. Troy's lips are grazing my shoulder. "Uhh... maybe a little. It was only a kiss."

"And it broke my sister's heart."

"Every girl gets her heart broken once."

"Has yours been broken?" Troy asks, using that low distracting voice. Now he's looking at me with both hands wrapped around my waist. I stutter, "...Uh... we aren't," I clear my throat, "talking about me."

"But if we were-"

"Troy!"

"We're discussing that one day."

"You can't stay mad at Chad. It wasn't his fault."

"How do you know that?" He challenges.

"Cause I'm a girl. Haley liked him. He didn't even notice."

"Well, why doesn't he like Haley? She's great!"

I sigh, "Troy! You just didn't want them kissing and now you're angry Chad doesn't like her, when that's what you wanted!"

"I'm sorry. It's just..." he breaks off and sighs. Then he hugs me, his head back on my shoulder. I breath deeply and wrap my arms around him. Moments later he lets me go and backs away. "She's fifteen. Chad... we're twenty six. She's not ready. Not even another fifteen year old guy."

I nod, "I know."

He looks at me. I know he's replaying _Story of a Girl_ in his head. I know better than anyone she's to young. He walks back over to me and kisses me softly for a moment.

"Can I go check on Haley and your mom?"

He nods. "I'm gonna have some water."

"Don't punch your best friend while I'm gone."

He grins, "Your's doesn't seem to notice anything happened. Must really love that Zeke dude."

"Yeah. She does."

* * *

Haley isn't crying. She's sniffling and telling her mom how much she liked Chad. When she sees me, I'm not sure what she'll do. Run and cry on me? Tell me to leave her alone?

"You knew." She states.

I nod, "I wasn't sure. But I thought so."

Haley just shrugs. I feel like an outsider. Maybe this is one of those mother-daughter moments. Quietly I leave as Haley starts bawling again. As I leave, I bump right into Shar.

"How did you-"

"Troy told me where you were. Gee, a girl talks to her bf and she misses all the fun stuff."

"Shar, things are bad. Troy and Chad are probably gonna play horrible tonight."

"Can I go talk to Haley?"

"I don't see why not. But she's pretty torn up-" She's not listening to me. She's heading straight into the bathroom, and in moments Lucille is standing next to me. I guess Shar kicked her out.

"Was leaving them in there a good thing?"

"I don't think so."

Five minutes later, Haley and Shar reappear. And Haley looks scary. Her eyes are red, but besides that there is no trace she was crying. "Oh no..." I mutter as Haley stalks past us with her head held high. "Shar just created a monster."

* * *

The game is bad. Very, very bad. Chad can't shoot. Troy won't pass or except passes from Chad. In the end, coach Doc ends up benching them both. It's a narrow game after that. The Celtics ended up pulling a win by two baskets. Troy was not happy. Haley sat stiff the entire night. She was sitting tall, giving off an air of confidence that drew men in. Chad did not look happy. Troy looked double angry at that.

Nothing improves after the game. Sharpay drags Haley off. I have no clue where they are, or where they are going because they aren't at the arena. Chad looks like a lost puppy. Lucille looks heartbroken and Jack still looks stony faced. As for Troy... he's just been clinging to me. I guess if he's hanging onto me he isn't punching anyone.

"Where is Haley?" He directs the question at Chad, with blazing eyes.

"I... I don't know." Chad answers.

"To hell you don't know."

"Troy, I don't."

"Boys this is no time to fight. I will call Haley. Gabriella, call Sharpay."

I nod and dial her. She doesn't answer. And apparently neither does Haley.

After that, all we can do is drive back to New York. Chad heads back with the team, while the remaining Boltons and I head back to our city. Lucille and I are constantly redialing. I redial so much my battery dies, so Troy hands me his phone.

And then the atmosphere of button pushing is broken by Jack. "Lucille! Would you stop?! She's not answering. Nothing is going to change."

"Jack! Our fifteen year old daughter is missing!"

"And? You let her run off with that blonde bimbo"

"HEY!" I cut in from the back. Troy is suddenly wide awake. He'd been resting on me the whole car ride. But now he's alert and sitting up.

"ME? You were M.I.A the whole game!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I knew it! You are cheating on me!"

"Lucille-"

"Yes, you are! I want a divorce!"

"You can't divorce me! _I'm_ divorcing _you_!"

"I divorced you first!"

"This is bullshit!"

"I want you out of the house!"

"Where do you expect me to stay?! I paid for our house!"

"You paid for half, and so did I. Why don't you stay with your little slut?!"

"You mean while Troy stays with his?"

"HEY-"

"DAD-"

"JACK BOLTON,-"

The rest isn't important. It's more arguing and divorce talk while Troy and I sit in the back seat in shock. Haley's words come back to me. She didn't want this. And now it's happening, and she's gone. Troy looks stunned. All I know, Jack is dumping us at my loft, claiming he isn't leaving their house, and then he's driving off. Lucille is crying and screaming profanities after the driving car. Then she grabs some sunglasses from her bag and throws them at the car. It misses.

Troy lets go off me and holds his mom, who breaks down crying on him. Wordlessly, I lead them inside and then make some tea. Spunk is less than thrilled to see Troy, but when she sees crying Lucille she puts it aside and becomes a good comforting puppy.

I don't know what I can say, so I leave Troy to rocking his mother soothingly. Quickly, I kiss his forehead and run my fingers through his hair. He looks exhausted. He offers me a small smile before tending to his distraught mother. I head into my room and change into sweats quickly. Then I resume calling Shar and Haley, but back in the living room.

Finally at two AM, I get a hit.

"Gaaaaaaab,"

"SHAR! Oh my gosh, thank goodness. Wait, are you drunk?"

Lucille and Troy are over at my side in moments. They both look frantic.

"Gaaabbbbb, it's pinkkkk." She giggles and then there's the sound of something hitting the ground. "Oh. I fell." Then she bursts into a fit of giggles again.

"SHAR!"

"Yelling is meaaaaaaaaan."

"Sharpay Angela Evans, where are you?"

"I don't know. There are puuuurty guys hereeeee." She giggles again.

"Where's Haley?"

"Dancingggg."

"Shar. Are you in the city?"

"Gaaabby this guy is offering me a needleeeee. It's shiny."

"Shar! Listen to me, don't take heroin. Tell me where you are!"

"There's a big tree with lightsssss. Gaaaab, he doesn't love me anymore."

"What? Shar, are you near Rockefeller?"

As soon as I got 'big tree' out of her, all of us were grabbing shoes and jackets and running out the door, towards the nearest subway uptown.

"I don't knowwww. Gabbbyy, I'm sleeeeepy."

"Shar, I need you to stay awake and come outside."

Suddenly Shar starts sniffling.

"Shar, get Haley! Come outside."

"He doesn't love me Gab. And I wanna take the needle."

"SHAR! Don't! Listen to me," I'm close to tears now, "Don't you dare take that needle."

Troy's hand is on my back and he's ushering me onto the train. Once the door closes, he pulls me flush against him. He's scared. I'm scared. "Shar, please. Get Haley. Get away from them."

"Gab, he doesn't love me."

And then she hung up.

"NO! SHAR!" I'm sobbing hysterically and in a haste, try to hit redial. But it goes straight to voicemail. Troy takes my phone from me and stuffs it in my pocket. Then he just holds me and runs his hand down my hair. "We'll get there," He murmurs in my ear several times.

Once the train stops at 49th Street, all of us run out and towards Rockefeller area a few blocks away.

"I've never seen a club here." Lucille murmurs as we look around for anywhere that looks like a club.

"It's gotta be some special underground place." I mutter, and then Troy says something. And we all start running towards the side street that he pointed too.

This giant bouncer there stops us and wants ID. Troy starts to yell. "Troy! If you fuss it'll take longer."

In a frenzy we all pull out or IDs and run in.

It's a rundown, dingy, smoky loft gone bad. There's a bar area and then a dance floor. There's another door on the other side of the floor leading outside.

"I'll find Shar! You guys get Haley!" I yell over the vibrating music.

"I'm going with you!" Troy yells to me. Lucille nods, "I'll find Haley!"

Troy grabs my hand and we begin pushing through the dance floor to the other door. As we get closer the music dies away and we can hear yelling from the other side.

_"You stupid bitch!"_

Troy tugs on me and my heart races. My best friend...

Troy opens the door. There's Shar. There are needles all over the floor, some bloody, not all. Shar is on the floor. She's sobbing and some guy is standing over her, holding a needle.

"I don't want it. Gab said not to take it."

"Yes you do. Screw Gab." And then I can see he's holding a needle.

"SHAR!"

The guy spins and stares at us. But Troy is already running. He tackles the guy and I run and pull Shar off the ground. She's weak. And flimsy. "Gab," She murmurs before collapsing against me. "Shar..." I mutter and start bawling again. She looks pale and has a bloody lip. She looks like Lindsay Lohan. "God, Shar..." I hug her tight to me and run my fingers through her hair.

"You don't ever touch her again, you filthy piece of shit!" Troy is saying from behind us and I hear his foot connect with the guy's rib.

"Troy!" I yell. He spins to face me quickly. Then he looks back at the guy who has just passed out, and runs over to me. He takes Shar from me and carries her. Then he kisses my head before he tells me to link my hand through his arm and we set off after Haley.

Lucille has already got her. Haley looks worse than Shar. She isn't bleeding anywhere, but the alcohol has done much worse damage.

"We need to get them to a hospital!" Lucille yells.

I let go of Troy as soon as we're outside and dial 911. Haley is having trouble breathing, and her eyes keep closing.

The ambulance arrives quickly and we all pile in (which was hard, but they let it happen) and head downtown to Beth Israel Hospital. On the way there they've already started pumping out alcohol. Troy holds me close, Lucille is in the front.

Once we get to the hospital we're stuck in the waiting room.

By four we have some news. Shar is unconscious. But she'll be okay. She smoked some weed along with all the alcohol. They drained her system. Haley consumed alcohol. A lot of it. And a lot, a lot, not a simple two glasses which is enough to knock any fifteen year old that has never had a drink out. She's unconscious to and they're feeding her through a tube now.

Shar is awake first, and asking for me.

Troy offers to go with me, but I shake my head. I need to know what happened. And I can't know it all with Troy there. But I don't give him that reason. Instead I tell him Haley should be up soon and I'll probably still be with Shar.

When I get to her room, she's staring at the ceiling.

"Evans. What the _hell_ were you thinking?" I say breathlessly.

She turns to look at me. She's cry. Her eyes are bloodshot. She sniffles, "Gab. I-I... Zeke cheated on me."

My body snaps. What? I run over to the chair by her bed and in a second we've clasped hands. And then the whole story comes out. He told her at the game. Back when everything happened. When she found out Haley was heartbroken too, they confided in each other. And she didn't mean for it to go this far. But neither one of them was thinking and it got way out of control.

By the end, we're both bawling together and hugging.

Lucille is staying with Haley, since she's a minor. Troy comes to get me an hour later. He says Haley has fallen asleep and we have to leave.

"Feel better," He says to Shar, and she nods to him, "I'm sorry. About what I did to Haley. I wasn't thinking... I just. Zeke cheated on me. And Haley was hurt, and so was I-"

Troy shakes his head, "You don't need to explain anything to me. It's okay. But Brie has her big signing and running on no sleep isn't good. We'll come see you after the signing."

She nods, "Okay."

I hug her goodbye and then Troy and I head out. There's a car waiting for us outside.

"I called ahead." He says with a grin and opens the door for us. Once we're inside the warm car, we cuddle into each other and try to process everything that has just happened. We're quiet most of the way. If we speak it's quick little recaps of what happened in the other's room.

Troy leads me upstairs. As soon as he mentioned my signing and sleep I feel like I'm about to pass out. He chuckles as I bump my hips into the walls sometimes. "Don't laugh. I'm tiredddddd." I whine to him.

"Poor, baby." He says in a mock tone.

I stick my tongue out at him and walk face first into the wall. "Ow."

He starts laughing but grabs my waist and picks me up. I lay my head on his shoulder and wrap my legs around his waist. I'm so tired I'm not even thinking about what I'm doing. I hand Troy my keys and he opens my door for me.

He drops me gently on my bed. I look up at him. He's beautiful. Right, I've said that. A lot. Sighing, I lean over and set my alarm for noon. Seven hours of sleep. Not to bad... Then I look up at him again. He's looking at me.

Then he leans down and kisses me. It's rough, and sweet, and controlling. But I'm tired. And I pull back to yawn. Troy chuckles at me. "I'll pick you up at one."

"No! Stay."

"What?"

I blush and look down. Drawing abstract designs on my bed is fun.

"Brie..."

"Stay. I don't want you to leave. Besides you have to take the train back. That's another forty minutes."

"You really want me to stay?"

"Yes. I'm tired."

He grins at me crookedly. Then nods, and in a whisper he says, "Alright."

"I'm gonna change." He nods and I stand up and grab my pj pants and a tank top from my drawer and run into my mini bathroom. When I come out, Troy is sitting on my bed in his boxers. Oh my gosh. His legs. They're so gorgeous.

"You okay?"

I nod, "Yeah."

Quietly, we both climb into bed. Then I scutch over to him and lay my head on his chest and place one hand next to my head. The other arm I wrap around his middle. He wraps an arm around my back and the other around my waist. Our legs tangle together.

"Sweet dreams, babe." He whispers.

I grin and bite my lip. "You too. Night."

In the morning, (well, a few hours later) I hit the snooze on my alarm clock and snuggle back into Troy. He's very comfy. He moans, "Don't go." I giggle, "I'm still here." He chuckles and vibrates under me, "Good." Then there are feet walking on me.

"Spunk..." I say warningly. She does this sometimes. Walks on me to get me up.

She whimpers. Then stays stationary.

And then Troy screeches.

"SPUNK!" I yell and sit up, since Troy is already up.

"She bit my toe!"

"SPUNK!"

She barks happily then jumps off the bed, skipping away and waiting for food now doubt. Or a treat.


	7. Write Jolly

**So, so, sorry! Those of you that reviewed though, you knew this was coming soon. But I'm sorry! I started this chap a loooong time ago, but hated it, and then I never went back to it. But then last night, I deleted it and started from scratch. This was my result. I hope you like it, and I hope you're still sticking with me. **

**For my Americans, I hope you had a great Thanksgiving. I was so stuffed! For my non-Americans.... HAPPY THANKSGIVING anyway! lol Anyways, I dunno how I feel about this one, so, be kind? I dunno, just read and hopefully enjoy. And review, even to tell me how much you hate it.**

**ps, Tonix is channeling some Zach Goode by the amazing Ally Carter! Go read her books!**

**

* * *

**

My dog is not normal. Spunk... she is not normal. Troy is in a foul mood as we ride the subway uptown to Barnes and Noble for my release signing. His hand is resting on my knee as he keeps a tight face. I sigh and for the millionth time try to calm him.

"Troy..." I coo, and rest my chin on his shoulder, playing with his earlobe, "She's just a puppy... she'll learn."

He sighs, "I'm not angry at you. It's just irritating. I never did anything to make her dislike me."

"She's just freaking out about losing me. Ignore her." I mumble and kiss his lobe shyly, then turn red. How sexy of me, right?

Troy chuckles, "You're so cute when you blush."

I roll my eyes and bury my head into his shoulder, "Shut up."

He squeezes my knee and kisses my head before resting his head on top of mine. We're both exhausted; emotionally and physically. Troy insisted we stop for a quick breakfast, so we ran into the closest Starbucks and got coffee and scones. There was no time to stop at the hospital to see Haley and Shar. Lucille did call me to wish me luck.

"We do have to talk about this, you know." I tell him, moments later, as we pass fifty first street.

"About what?"

"Chad. I'm not going to allow you to punch him."

"Gab-"

"No. He's a good dude who was caught off guard. Just talk to him, and I'll help Shar and Haley deal with their heartbreaks."

"Fine."

On eighty sixth street, we exit the train and walk over to B&N. Gem is waiting for us by the back door, aka, the door for authors. Troy is holding my hand.

The door opens into a small hall which leads to the room. Gem greets us and I introduce her to Troy. The room is like a mini lounge. It has a few chairs and a desk of stuff for me to sign. Gem sets me right to signing posters, books, and book plates. While I sign, Gem is rattling off about _Midnight Kill_ details. But, I have none to say, because I haven't gotten much done. And in my emotional wake, I don't think I'll be getting much done.

"I can help..." Troy murmurs, sitting next to me and rubbing my shoulders.

"You can't write 'Gabriella Montez' ten million times." I whisper in a giggle.

He chuckles, "I meant with the dilemma in _MK_."

An hour later, people are cheering as I take a sip of my water. I've just finished a reading from _MG_. "Troy! Stop taking pictures. You have the most distracting flash!"

Troy chuckles and waves shyly as everyone turns to look at him. Some of the girls make swooning noises. Gem is standing next to him, she and him are standing off to the side of the stage-ish area the store set up for me.

"Alright, questions, questions! Ask me anything. Book two spoilers, which I can't guarantee you'll get, what I had for breakfast, if I'd rather be a mermaid or dolphin, anything!"

My readers laugh and hands go up.

"Yes, you." I say as I point to a girl who looks to be sixteen and was one of the girls ogling at Troy. "Do you like to bowl?"

I laugh, "Yes. I'm not the best and like the pink ball cause it's the lightest.... Uhh, you."

"When you were younger, did you watch the Disney channel?"

I laugh again, "You guys are so creative. Yes, I did. And I loved _Even Stevens._ Never _Lizzie McGuire_, that wasn't my thing. You."

"What was it like meeting Oprah?"

"Oh my goodness! It was the most surreal thing. She was so nice, though. Honestly, I recommend that everyone meet her once in their lifetime." I say with a giggle. "You."

"Can you tell us anything about the next book? The title, maybe...?"

I smile sadly, "I'm sorry. I really can't. I'm still writing it and I could tell you something, but then I may change it. I will tell you there's a lot of action and some romance this time."

After more questions, I sign plenty of books. It's five thirty by the time I finish signing everything. Or, I thought so.

"Will you sign my book for me?" A sexy voice asks, dropping their copy of _Midnight Gun_ in front of me.

I sigh, and pretend to think it over, "Uhh I don't know. I'm reeeeeally tired." I say, in what I think happens to be an appealing voice.

Troy chuckles, "It'd really mean a lot to me if you would. If you do, maybe I can help you relax."

"I highly doubt that. We're going to the hospital after, and then I have lots of cutting down to do. Oh, and I have to teach my dog not to bite my boyfriend. And, I need to go Christmas shopping!" I say, no longer playing our game, as I grab his book and flip to the title page.

_Troy-_

_you mean so much to me. Thank you, for all your support. I wouldn't have been able to go through yesterday without you. You seem to be turning into my number one fan. I don't know how I feel about it._

_xoxo Brie_

Troy reads over the inscription, his eyes dark. Then he looks at me, and leans across the table and places his lips on mine. His hands are gripping my cheeks and his lips move fiercely against mine.

"You-"

"Please Troy, don't say anything."

Shar is happy to see me. She wants to know all about the signing, but she also wants to tell me that she finished _Midnight Gun_ this morning. "G! It's amazing! I cannot wait for _Kill_, you gotta let me read your drafts! What's gonna happen to Simone?! I mean, Jordan has her! Why would you do that?! She's my fave character!"

"Shar, breath." I tell her, smiling, "Tell me about you. Have spoken to your director? What's his name again? Raphael? I mean, the show opens in eight days! When are you getting discharged?"

"I get out tomorrow. Don't worry. My show is still opening on the seventeenth. Raphael came to see me this morning. He was angry, but then calmed down and made me sign some contract to not do anything like that again."

"And Lucille?"

"She's angry. But she understands. We kinda all have broken hearts. It'll take some time, but she'll forgive me."

"And you?" I ask, tentatively, "Are you okay?"

"You can say his name. I'm not going to spontaneously combust. Zeke is an ass. And I'm not okay right now, but I will be. I don't need him." She tells me, and I nod.

A few days later, Shar and I are doing some Christmas shopping. Troy is playing the Bulls tonight, I need to get home in time so I can watch it.

"What about this shirt for my Mom?" Shar asks, as we walk around Old Navy. "It's cute. I think she'll like it." I say, taking in the floral printed blouse, as I shift through clothes for Haley.

Haley is doing okay. She got out of the hospital a few days after Shar and has been putting all her attention on her studies. She's really ashamed of what happened.

_Ice Cream Sally_ opens in two days. Shar isn't looking so confident anymore. The reality is setting in for her now. This isn't another high school show. It's real. It's her future. But the show has already sold a lot of tickets and is sold out for opening night.

"Your parents get in tomorrow, right?" I clarify.

"Mhmm, picking them up from JFK."

"Shar, what do you think I should get Troy?"

"Sexy lingerie."

"Haha funny. At least I know you're getting back to normal." Over the past few days her snappy comebacks are... making a comeback. She's healing, slowly, but she's finding herself again. "But I'm serious. I... I don't know."

"You'll come up with something."

Later that night, I'm working on _Kill_. It's sad, hitting the 'delete' key every moment, but it needs to be done. I'm cutting down.

_"How did you know?!" Becca asks, angrily, staring at Tonix. _

_Tonix grins his knowing grin, one that Becca has come to detest, and points to himself as he says, "Spy."_

_Becca closes her eyes and keeps her emotions locked away. "Yeah? Well, go and _spy_ around someone else. Preferably around one that can stand you, oh, wait, you'll never find someone."_

_"Then I should just stay and keep you company. After all, you know you'll miss me when I'm gone."_

_"No, actually, I won't. Oh, look, it's my ride." _

Hot spy named Tonix; exactly what I need.

On the seventeenth of December, Sharpay Angela Evans is making her Broadway debut. It's one in the afternoon, and Troy is on a plane from Chicago on his way. I, on the other hand, are trying to stop my best friend from having a panic attack.

"And... and ... and! Oh my gosh! What if someone throws a tomato at us! Or there's a terrorist attack! Gabriella you know I don't do well in terror attacks-"

"-Shar, no one does-"

"-Or some weird freak jumps on stage or the sky falls! Or it doesn't, but Chicken Little comes and tries to warn us! -"

"SHAR! Calm down! You will be brilliant!"

"This isn't some high school, summer camp, or whatever play! This is Broadway. It's my future. I'm not Sharpay Angela Evans, the girl that starred in seventeen school productions. Here, I'm a newbie."

"And soon you'll have a Tony. Just believe."

I pull myself into my floor length black strapless dress. My hair goes up in an elegant yet casual looking bun. Then I get my accessories on and pack my clutch. Troy knocks on my door at three. He's wearing a sports jacket with slacks.

"You look incredible." He says and kisses me.

"Thanks. It's so good to see you!" I grin and pull him inside, kissing him again.

When we arrive at the Wepin Theater, a red carpet is out and the press is already there. I text Shar to let her know we're starting the carpet, and in moments she replies, telling me she and the cast are about to have a photo op.

"Just relax." Troy murmurs in my ear and his arm around my waist. He has more experience in this red carpet thing to me. He's been to many events, ESPY Awards and magazine cover parties among other things.

The interviews go quick, and the pictures are the most annoying thing I've ever had to do.

Finally, we reach the sanctuary of the theater and I text Shar to let her know I'm in. She replies and tells us to meet her at the bar. I pull Troy along, he nods at some people as we pass by.

"GABBY!" Shar squeals and hugs me tight, we rock back and forth. "Troy!" She squeaks, not as loud, after and hugs him, "I can't believe you're here! And it's happening! It feels like I just started in rehearsals!"

Troy smiles, "Yeah, thats how I felt, my first NBA game."

When the curtain comes up and Shar goes on, it's obvious she had nothing to worry about. She's always been a natural on stage, so graceful and into her character. Sharpay Angela Evans is the poor Sally who is in love with a soldier on leave. I feel a swell of pride in my as I watch the show and lean onto Troy. That's my best friend. No one else's. Mine.

When I find Shar after the show, (which got a standing o) she's in tears.

"Shar! What's wrong?"

She hugs me and cries into my shoulder. Troy stands awkwardly at my right, but he says nothing.

"Nothing, I'm so happy." She gets out, and pulls away. "I did it."

"Yes, and you were incredible."

"No," She says, shaking her head, "I don't mean the show. I did it. Without him."

"I thought we could say his name." I say in a giggle, as I look at my best friend. She's still wounded, but she's strong and knows when to rip a band-aid off.

She laughs sadly, and wipes her eyes, smearing her mascara. "We can. Screw Zeke. I can do this, without him!"

* * *

The rest of my week is followed with signings in all five boroughs. Shar gets amazing reviews and Troy wins all his games. It's perfect. Christmas draws closer, and it's beginning to snow here. It's the twenty second. And I still have no gift. For Troy, that is. I mailed gifts out to my family and agreed with Shar to spend the day at her place (baking cookies, singing karaoke, and watching all three _Mission Impossible _movies).

On Christmas Eve I'll have a get together with Lucille, Haley, and Troy in my loft. We'll also go to midnight mass together. That leaves me with two days to get Troy the prefect gift.

He likes basketball, rock music, funny movies, when it rains, grizzly bears, surfing, stamps, Australia, brownies... that doesn't really help me.

I'm giving Haley a pretty scarf and the first five chapters from _MK_. I bought Lucille some yummy smelling perfume and _The Women_ on DVD. I framed the NY Times review of _Ice Cream Sally_ for Shar and also got her an advanced copy of that new alien book she's been dying to read oh, and awesome tickets to a Jets game (she's a huge football fan).

"Shaaar!" I moan into my phone, "What do I do?! It's two days away!"

"Get him a watch or something. Or, we can go with my original plan of sexy lingerie and blow his mind."

"Shar, his mom and lil sis will be with him, and I'm spending the actual holiday with you."

"I wouldn't mind if you blew me off for hot sex with your ultra sexy guy."

"Not gonna happen anytime soon."

"Gosh, you're such a party pooper. How about some trip to Hawaii or something?"

"Shar, we've been together a month and most of that month has been spent _apart_." Sadly.

"Well, then you must have been doing something right."

I groan. I'm never gonna find the perfect gift! Never, ever, ever! And it sucks, because he means so much to me and has done so much! And he's so perfect he'll probably end up getting me the best gift and I'll have nothing and I'll look like a fool.

For the rest of the day, I bury myself in making cookies, then making sure my mini tree is pretty (it is), and making sure Spunk doesn't go pee on the floor. She's a little thing and it's very cold for her outside. And I'm completely against clothes for animals. Hello! They're animals! So, I'm trying to hold her over the toilet when she has to go. Wanna guess how well it's going?

Oh my gosh. It's Christmas Eve. He's coming over in five hours.

Unless... no. It'd be way to corny. But it's better than nothing, right? I have to hurry. I grab my camera, and all my winter protection before running to CVS, where they print my desired picture and then I hurry to buy a pretty frame.

When I get home (frozen and all) I waste no time and get straight to wrapping it.

And then.... I go tend to my burned cookies. Thank gosh I had Shar make me a sheet yesterday. I can't bake, well only brownies. Other than that, I can't bake anything else. I watch as my round blobs of black fall into my trash.

Lucille and Haley are staying at Lucille's best friend's home. She lives in Queens. (Where I have no clue how to get around because it's the most confusing place _ever_) Jack has kept his word and is not leaving their home. But Lucille is fighting for it, and custody of Haley, which he isn't fighting for. This divorce isn't a pretty one.

Troy got in this morning. I haven' t spoken to him, only via text this morning. I've been kinda rejecting his calls because I was freaking out over this no present thing. But now I have one! And they should be here in fifteen minutes.

I go to recheck my outfit. I'm in pretty black dress pants and long, flowy green top. My hair is done, and naturally straight (I didn't have time to curl it in all my freaking out). I'll be wearing black heeled boots. The make-up is light, and I'm good to go.

"I always forget how different you look with straight hair," Troy murmurs as one hand plays with the tips of my hair.

"_This_ is the first thing you say to your girlfriend, whom you have not seen for like.... days!" Haley asks, looking at her brother like he's grown three heads.

I giggle and keep watching his hand. I don't think I've ever seen it this up close before. Troy smiles and then lets go and leans down to kiss me.

Haley and Lucille head inside, dancing with my hyper and poop deprived dog, leaving Troy and I to reunite.

He wraps his arms tightly around my waist and pulls my flush against him before pushing us into the wall next to my door. Then I connect our lips, and it's like he's never been away. (It means a smiley face goes here)

"Can we open presents _now_?" Haley begs two hours later. My brownies and Shar's cookies have been devoured, my tree admired, and _Christmas with the Kranks_ is playing in the background. I'm sitting on Troy's lap, my feet curled up, my side against his front.

Haley is sitting by my mini tree, looking ready to cry if Lucille doesn't say yes.

"Is that okay with you, Gabriella?" Lucille asks.

I stop drawing abstract patterns on Troy's chest and look up, "Yes." Although it isn't, because I'm about to give Troy an awful gift. But I can't really think straight when Troy is playing with my hair and has an arm wrapped around my side to keep me from sliding down.

Lucille sighs "Fine."

Haley squeals, "Great! Gabriella, open my fine first!"

She hands me a red and green gift bag, that has white tissue paper inside. I slide off Troy, until we're both squished in my arm chair and he wraps his arm around my shoulders. I grin and start removing the tissue paper.

Awww! It's a pretty bag! The one Haley knows I've been dying for! It's big and blue and black and I just love it. "Thanks Hale, I love it." I grin and we both get up to hug. I hand mine to Haley.

"Brace yourself for a scream." I whisper to Troy, but keep smiling anyway because I can't wait to see her reaction.

She ties the scarf around herself right away, then gets to the chapters. She's silent, and her face has gone white. The chapters are kinda in book form, and there's a title page as the cover. And then it happens, she screams.

And then she's jumping on Troy and I. "Oh my gosh GAB! This... this is amazing! Really?!" Then she starts laughing and all of us join in.

Once she calms down, I give Lucille my gift and she gives me mine. Aww it's a hot cocoa kit, with all kinds of different chocolates. Lucille is so excited to watch _The Women_ that I almost say "Lets skip midnight mass," Almost.

And then, Troy hands me my gift. And I hand mine to him.

I tear the wrapping paper hesitantly. It's a medium size package. That rules out jewelry and lingerie. But I get to a white box and look at Troy imploringly. He nudges me along. I open the box, and there's a white envelope inside.

"Troy?" I ask.

"Go one," He murmurs, his lips tickling my ear.

I set the box and paper on the floor and Troy pulls me into his lap and against him. His head is resting on my shoulder, and I can feel him growing tenser around me.

Inside there's one plane ticket. And the flight leaves on the twenty ninth of this month. Five days away. And it's to...

Boston.

I turn my head quickly, my hair hitting Troy in the face, as I look at him. He's smiling at me but I can tell he's nervous, "Uhh... spend New Years with me?" He asks.

"I.. uhh.. yes."

He smiles then leans in to kiss me. I hear Haley and Lucille 'aww' in the background.

Now I feel even worse about my gift. I should have gotten a damn trip to Hawaii. Silently, I hand my gift to Troy. "It's not as great as yours, but..."

"Nonsense," Troy says, and tears the package excitedly. He opens the box and takes out my silver frame. Inside is the picture he took of us, that first night together, where we're looking into each other's eyes.

Troy looks up and smiles at me, "It's perfect."

After mass, the Boltons walk me home, and wait for Lucille's friend to pick them up. Troy kisses me, and has me up against the wall of my building. He pulls away, "Merry Christmas,"

I giggle, and smile up at him, "Merry Christmas."

"This is the best Christmas ever." He tells me and then pushes his lips against mine again.

"It's only been Christmas for an hour," I giggle once we pull away.

At nine, I find myself sitting in Shar's apartment with Spunk running around and sniffing everything. And crashing into the wall numerous times. I've been here for an hour, and it's been nothing but nonstop laughs.

We attempted to bake a cake, but we only made a very big mess in her kitchen. Then she stole my brownies and I devoured all her cookies. We're about to open presents. But Shar is spazzing about Troy's gift to me.

"I told you you should have gotten sexy lingerie!"

"Shar," I say in a fit of laughter, "Just stop. Open your gift."

Of course she loves my framed review of her show, and is ecstatic she has a new book to read on the subway to rehearsals. Shar hands me my box.

"This isn't sexy lingerie, right?" I ask, suspiciously.

She laughs at me, "Just open it."

"SHAR!"

"Have fun in Boston."

* * *

"It's good." Kelly tells me over the phone the next day. I breath a sigh of relief, "So we're good?"

_Midnight Kill_ is done. Finished. That chapter of writing it in my life is over. Now we head into copy edits. I can't believe it. Now I have to start book three. And... _Midnight Kill_ gets put into book form. And while that's going through book stuff, I go on a _Midnight Gun_ tour.

Everything is moving so fast. But a good fast. It's just so surreal it's all over.

"I'm gonna go send this over to our art department so they can start on a cover. Merry Christmas, Gab."

I smile, "Merry Christmas. Thank you for my complimentary Christmas Greta bag."

I can imagine her smiling, "And thank you for my Beyonce DVD. My husband wanted to kill you, I watched it ten times in a row yesterday."

I laugh, "Great. I probably won't speak to you in time, so Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year." She wishes me, and hangs up. I shut my phone and collapse against my couch. Spunk yips and jumps onto my stomach.

"What am I gonna do with you?" I ask her and she barks happily, her tail wagging and she licks my face. "You need to get over your beef with Troy. He said I can bring you, but I'm not sure if I am."

She whines and buries her head in my chest. I smile and rest my hand on her head, "_Midnight Kill_ is finished." I whisper, everything feeling jolly. Hey, it is Christmas time.


	8. Write Smoke

**Everyone! I'm _baaackkk_. Sorry, my updates have been kinda slow. I'm just so busy w/ school. But, I finally cranked one out. It's one of those short chapters. But I think you get a lot of fun stuff. :) I'm so excited Christmas is coming! I have some of my gifts for friends and family, and others are so confusing I have no idea what to get. In one way, the end of the year seems so far away, and it also seems so close. I'm so ready for it to be the end of freshman year. And for the cold to go away. But I love getting to see Manhattan alight with Christmas. It's one of the most amazing things.**

**Anyways, my rambles must bore you. Please head over and read something else I'm working on called, _A Forbidden Week. _That will be all I guess. So, enjoy, and Happy Holidays (Although I do pray I get a chapter out before Christmas). **

**

* * *

**

"I'm so happy for you, Brie." It's all Troy has been able to say to me since I called to tell him that _Kill_ is over. Shar's was more of, "No 'effin way! Lemme read it!" To celebrate Shar came over and we partied it up to ABBA music and watched _Mama Mia_, the incredible Meryl Streep movie. And then somehow Shar talked me into buying tickets for tonight's Broadway show and we ended up going. (_Ice Cream Sally_ had no show today)

"You know, if you just learned to like him, you would be coming with me. ... No, I'm not falling for those eyes. Nothing you do will get me to bring you. Unless you miraculously learn to love Troy."

I've been bustling around my room all day, packing. And trying to figure out if I should pack those ungodly lacey undergarments Shar got me for Christmas. And trying to cheer my dog up. She's very angry I'm not bringing her with me. It's all her fault. If she'd been a good puppy then I'd be packing her doggy bag right now.

Spunk whines.

"You'll have loads of fun with Auntie Shar. You always do. I hear she's thinking about getting a kitten. You love kitties."

She barks.

"No? Well, you'll learn to love them. Anyway, you're going to Auntie Shar's, while I go to Boston."

* * *

"You brought Spunk." Troy states as he picks me up from the airport, it was the first thing he said. I bite my lip, and Spunk barks happily, probably her way of going 'ha ha'. He doesn't look angry, just slightly disappointed, "When I spoke to you last you said she was staying with Shar."

He takes my bag from me and links his hand in mine.

"Well... she was just so sad and mad that I was leaving her. I promise, we can leave her in her case the whole time." I say, trying to make my case, as I lean my chin on his shoulder and speak directly in his ear.

He shakes his head, "You and I both know she'd hate that."

"I don't care. She's not biting your toe again."

Spunk yips, like it's something to be proud of. "Would you stop." I hiss at her, "He's on your side."

She stays quiet. Troy smiles and we reach his car. He puts my bag in the back seat, and I dump my purse in there too. Troy takes Spunk's carrier from me and places it on top of my bag and faces it away from us. Then he places both is hands on my hips and says, "Hey,"

I giggle and lean into him so our lips are touching as I say, "Hi."

Troy grins then does what he should have done as soon as he saw me.

When we arrive at his apartment he says, "Excuse Chad. He's very excited to see you, and it took everything I had to get him to not come with me to the airport."

I smile and step out and then get Spunk. Troy gets my bags from the back and leads me inside. "This is our humble abode." He says, and drops my bags on the floor. I grin and take everything in. It's much cleaner than my loft. It's not huge, but it isn't small either.

"Is that Gabster?!"

I giggle and then burst into a fit of laughter as Chad comes running over in an apron and chef's hat (which is falling off of his head due to his afro). There are flour smudges on his face and he's running over to me. He lifts me up and twirls me around. I laugh, "Chadster, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm baking you a 'Welcome to Boston' cake!"

There's a boom from their kitchen and the smoke alarm has gone off.

"CHAD!"

"Oops."

Spunk barks.

* * *

The apartment still smells like smoke. Troy is furious, but Chad is just ecstatic he has a great story to tell. We spent hours cleaning the kitchen and trying to get the smell of smoke out. We sprayed ten million different air fresheners and still nothing. Troy has locked us in his room with his window wide open. Spunk is in her case, asleep. Troy and I are cuddled on his bed and basking in the glow of each other. At least, that's what I'm doing, I don't know about him.

And all the while I can't stop imagining sleeping with Troy to the smell of smoke. That's the kind of story that you tell your grandkids, you know, when they're like... fifty.

Troy's fingers run through my hair and I draw hearts onto his side. Despite the awful start, everything is peaceful. Probably the most perfect my life has been in awhile.

"Go away Chad." Troy says in a groan.

I giggle and bury my face into his chest as Chad lets out an unmanly moan from behind the door. "But I'm lonely!"

Spunk yips. She must have woken up.

"Can I take the dog for a walk?!" Chad calls excitedly from the hall.

"Can he?" Troy whispers, and I nod into his chest.

Spunk yips again.

With Spunk in Chad's incapable hands, it's just Troy and me now. Instead of lying side by side, I'm now lying on top of him. "Brie..."

"Hmm...?"

He doesn't respond. He just continues to draw circles into my back. I don't say anything, I just let him continue what he's doing, and building the confidence to say. At least, I _think_ he's trying to tell me he loves me. I'm not sure. It seems like it.

A fierce Boston winter wind blows through the open window. I shiver and snuggle closer to Troy, who is very warm. Gently, I tug on the blankets around us. Troy kisses my head.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. As long as the stench of smoke goes away."

Troy groans, "At least you get to leave in a few days. I'll be stuck with it for weeks."

"I don't want to leave." I mumble, thinking he didn't hear me, and continue drawing hearts and girly doodles onto him with my fingers.

"Gab..."

"Yes?"

He sighs, "I don't know how to tell you. And I'm scared it'll scare you off."

I rest my chin on Troy's strong chest, and look him in the eyes. "Nothing is gonna scare me off. ... Unless you're about to tell me you and Chad had sex. That might freak me out."

Troy laughs and rolls his eyes, before suddenly, his fingers are at my sides and driving me mental. I squeal and crunch into a fetal position as I grab onto his sides for support. "Troy!" I squeak.

He laughs and continues to tickle me mercilessly. "Never ever, imagine Chad and I having sex."

"Woahhhh!" Chad's voice booms from the frame of Troy's door. Troy stops tickling me, and takes in Chad's appearance. His pants are torn at the knees, there's dirt on his face, and his afro is looking more unkempt then usual.

Troy starts laughing again and holds me tight, "Dude?! What happened?"

Chad glares at him, then looks at me, "You! You have, a demon dog."

At that moment, Spunk comes trotting in, and jumps up on Troy's bed. She sticks her butt out at Chad and walks, like she owns Troy's bed, and then sits her furry butt down by Troy's arm that's around my waist, and curls up into a ball, her fur brushing Troy's arm.

Troy stares at my dog like she's alien.

I, on the other hand, know what has happened. "Looks like she's found someone even more fun to pick on."

Chad groans and slams his head into the doorframe, "WHY?!"

I giggle and look at my puppy. Maybe it's a good thing I brought her to Boston. Chad drags his feet down the hall and slams his bedroom door behind him. Troy and I look at each other, then I duck my face back into his chest.

"This isn't a joke, right?" Troy asks, and tentatively he reaches over to scratch her ear.

"I don't think so," I murmur into his shirt, burying myself into him as another streak of wind blows. I'm not sure how it happened. Everything else is one blur of passion. Somehow, Spunk left the bed, and curled up in her case. Troy's lips were on mine and our clothes were falling away.

All I know, is this feels nothing like it did with Tommy in his truck. Troy is gentle, but strong at the same time. He's attentive and caring. He keeps me warm as the cold wind blows around us, and the room smells like smoke.

And when it's time, he stops, and runs a hand gently through my hair, the other one circles my tattoo. "You okay?" He asks breathlessly.

"I'm scared," I whisper.

"Me too."

But I should have known, I have nothing to be afraid off. Not with Troy.

Some odd hours later, Troy is grinning at me as we pull on our clothes. Spunk has her face in her paws. But yet she has no problem staring when I get out of the shower in our loft. Weird dog.

He links his hand through mine, and we head into the living room to find Chad so we can figure out dinner.

The three of us decide on Chinese, and until then we watch the Charlie Brown special on TV. Troy has his arm around me, and his head in my hair. I have my feet stretched out on Chad's lap and feel perfectly warm in Troy's embrace.

On New Years Eve (the apartment still smells like smoke), Spunk, Shar, and I usually stay home. We usually curl up together and watch Dick Clark's Rockin New Year's Eve and the Ball Drop in the comfort of my warm loft with hot cocoa and apple cider and whatever baked goods we feel like having.

This year, is completely different.

Troy and Chad wanna go party. I'm not the biggest club person. In fact, I hate clubs. Especially after what happened with Hales and Shar. I should call Shar...

"Troooyy..." I whine, as I sit criss-crossed on his bed, watching him pull up his pants.

He chuckles, "Why don't you get changed?"

So, I actually haven't _told_ him I don't wanna go. How can I? He looks so excited to go out with his best friend and me.

"You want to go, don't you?" He stops working on his belt and looks at me. His eyes are serious, and I fidget uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I'm not much of a party person." I murmur and tug on a spare fabric on his comforter.

He sighs, "Why didn't you tell me? Chad is in his room calling like, half of the team."

"You go. I'll just chill here, maybe do some reading, call Shar..."

"I'm not leaving you here alone." He says, like I just made the dumbest suggestion. But he didn't say it in a mean way.

"Spunk's here."

His face relaxes a little and laughs, then he says, "You and me, we'll go somewhere. Chad'll end up brining everyone back here anyway, you can't stay. Get something comfy on, I'll talk to Chad."

Before I can say anything, he's out the door. I pull on some jeans and a comfy thermal top and pull on my boots and wrap my scarf around my neck. As I'm looking for something to put my hair up in, Troy walks back in grinning.

"What...?"

"We're going bowling."

"Bowling?"

"Mhmm, you're gonna love it."

* * *

"I hate bowling." Sympathetically, I rub Troy's back as the EMT works on Troy's finger. "Hate it," He mutters again, and leans his head on my stomach and flinches as the EMT does his job.

"We're gonna have to take him with us."

Troy groans, and I run one hand up his back and let it play in his hair. (It relaxes him) Troy jumps off the bed thing in the ambulance and we go to sit on one of the chairs as the driver takes us to the hospital.

By eleven, we had freakishly long wait in the ER, we're back at the bowling alley parking lot. Troy's finger is to sore, so I'm driving. I really don't drive much, I don't have a car and I get around by subway at home. I do know how to drive though. I grew up in Pacifica, where you're pretty much screwed without a car.

Troy rests his good hand on my knee, "Take your time."

I nod, and turn on the ignition. His audi roars to life. The engine's purr is soft and seductive. I suck in a breath and put the car in gear.

Soon enough, with Troy's directions, we make it back to his apartment in one piece. Chad and the boys aren't there. Troy slings his arm around my shoulders and we walk into the kitchen, cringing as the smell of smoke is stronger here.

We warm up some leftovers and then cuddle by the TV as we catch the end of the celebrations in Times Square. And as the clock strikes twelve, Troy leans down and places his lips over mine. When he pulls away, he rests his forehead on mine, and we both whisper "Happy New Year".

And then we go ring in the New Year.

* * *

"Shar, it was amazing."

"Of course it was! You slept with a god! So, foot man?"

"Kind of. But I think he's more of a leg guy."

"No shit?! Like you!"

"Let me tell you, his legs are ten times better nude then they are in shorts."

"My legs?"

I gasp and drop my phone. Troy is standing behind me, an eyebrow quirked upward, and his chest is dripping with water from our shower. Although, he didn't get much washing done, so I was forced out.

Shar is screaming on the phone.

"My legs?" Troy asks again, laughing now.

I sigh and try to cover my red cheeks with my hair. Troy looks down, and twists his legs, examining them. "Turning you on?" He asks, with a grin but keeps laughing.

Spunk yips happily, like she knows what's going on and jumps onto Troy's bed and rolls on the covers.

I groan, "Shut up!"

"They look like any normal pair. You check out Chad's legs too?"

I cover my eyes with my hands and fall back-first onto the bed, "Go away."

I can imagine him grinning, then the mattress tips, and beads of water are dripping onto me. "Go away," I mutter again and keep my eyes closed. Who knows what I'll do if I see him straddling me in nothing but a towel around his waist?

His lips come into contact with my neck and he nibbles.

I bite my lip. This is not good. "Troy..." It was supposed to be a stern "Troy", but it came out as anything but.

So I do the next best thing. "Spunk!"

In record time, Troy has jumped away, and Spunk has her little teeth in his toe (again).

"Ow! Shit!"

"Sorry," I mutter, and bite my lip, but grin at Spunk.

* * *

I think New York is colder than it is in Boston. All I know, is Shar is ecstatic to greet me at the airport, and has plenty stories to tell me abut New Year's with Haley and Lucille. Spunk's tail is wagging and she's trying to balance on her paws as we head out of the airport. It's so cute how she's so happy to see Shar.

Winter in New York has come and gone. Valentine's Day is long gone as well. Troy was the sweetest. St Patty's is gone too. Shar and I went to watch the parade with Lucille.

Throughout those months I was on my _Midnight Gun _tour. I went all over the US and Canada, then to Sweden, Australia, and then the major European cities. My German readers, as well as Asian readers were very sad and sent me plenty of emails begging me to come see them. They also want to know when _MG_ will be available in their language. Which I have no control over, because well, I can't control when international rights get sold.

Lent is basically over, Easter is in four days. Troy arrived back in NYC on Sunday.

_Magic in NYC_

_hello everyone! look at this, 3 updates in the past week! I'm getting back into good author who updates blog thing :) I love going to the Easter hat Parade here in NYC. It is always one of the most amusing things ever. One year, there were these transvestite dudes there that had the best hats. _

_Anyways, yes, I'm so excited to head to that parade in a few hours._

_Yesterday, I began my outline for _Midnight book three_. And in the process, I gave myself a paper cut and bloody nose. I do not know how. But it happened. I'm fine and not bleeding anymore, but it was kinda scary. I've never actually had a bloody nose before. So, it was quite an experience. I called Shar up, in hysterics. I wasn't gonna call Troy and go all girly on him! _

_Speaking of Troy, he's back in NYC and is bringing me to the parade today. He's taking Spunk out for a walk for me. And he cleared out my fridge with his giant manly hunger/appetite. _

_Tonight, Shar, Haley, Troy, and I are going to the movies. Any suggestions? Shar and Haley are dying to see _The Lovely Bones_, they both read the book. I did too, but I'm not that keen on seeing the movie. Troy and I are rooting for that new Angelina Jolie movie, I can't remember the name. _

_Oh, and I'm deeming today National Eat Chocolate Covered Gummy Bears Day. All of you must eat chocolate gummy bears! Atlantic City has amazing ones! Speak of AC, I'll share my pics of the trip soon. Shar has my camera. _

_Anyway, I have to go. I gotta start a new outline, because my old one is full of blood._

_BTW, the title of book 2 is _Midnight Kill_. :) Didn't see that coming, did you??_

_cheers_

_gabriella

* * *

_

"That is totally a chick!"

"No way Troy!" I yell and slap his chest as he laughs.

"Baby, yes it is." He repeats and rubs his chest.

I shake my head and call Shar over. "Tell Troy that guy over there, in the silver jacket, is a guy and not a girl!"

Shar studies him. Then she turns to me, "Hun, it's a woman."

"HA!" Troy taunts.

I gasp, "No it isn't! It's a guy!"

"Why don't we go ask her?" Shar asks and is about to step forward when I grab her arm in panic. "You don't just go ask someone that!"

She rolls her eyes, "Details."

Troy chuckles and wraps his other arm around Shar's shoulders and pulls her against his side, "You two are the best."


	9. Write Celebrate

**ME: (whines) But I don't want too!**

**Dylan Efron: (very loving and consoling) You have too.**

**ME: But Spunk bit me! **

**Dylan: (kisses it) Will you finish writing now?**

**ME: No.**

**Dylan: But your readers miss you. And I would like to know what happens...**

**ME: No.**

**Dylan: You'll find your rhythm and the words will flow--**

**ME: Stop quoting me**

**Dylan: Whatever gets you to write, love.**

**Okay, hi. ... I'm sorry. Please don't come at me with pitchforks. I have no excuse except I hit a bump and couldn't write. Then I remembered something I got in my email during NaNoWriMo and it said, real writers, you know, write. And I wanted it out before Christmas, so, I wrote. I pushed through it all... and wrote. And finished with this. And I stopped to watch two eps of **_**Castle**_**, the animated **_**How the Grinch Stole Christmas**_**, and talk to my best friend. I still am talking to her, she's just at dinner (EDIT'// it's like midnight now, and we're still talking). Anyway, please review :)Oh, and I posted something new in **_**FFL**_**. I know, OMG! You finished that story a year ago. What could it be? Well... go find out.**

**Now, Merry Christmas!!! I want one out before 2010, so I'll wish you a Happy New Year then. Thank you all for sticking with me through so much! I think I started two years ago, when I was a seventh grader. Or even three, back in sixth grade. Now I'm a freshman! It's so crazy, I mean, you guys actually read my stuff. Anyway, I'll save the sentimental stuff for when _Writing Love_ is over.**

**(BTW, my full quote is at the bottom of my profile)**

* * *

"My shoulders?!" I stare at Troy as he rolls his eyes and someone behind us goes 'shh'. Troy turns away from me and focuses on the performer on stage. Which happens to be the lead female in _Phantom of the Opera _and she's singing 'Wishing You Here Again' and it's very sad, and not the best time to be having this discussion.

It's been months since he found out I have an unhealthy fetish for his legs. He doesn't tease me about it as much, but it still cracks him up. But he assured me my legs aren't his favorite thing about me. (They are up on his list, though, he's said)

"Seriously?" I repeat again, in a whisper, and stare at the side of his face. He sighs, and turns back to face me, "Yes. I like your shoulders."

"You go around checking out women's shoulders?" I ask, trying not to giggle. One, this is a very depressing song and would be _highly_ inappropriate. Two, I like his legs, I can't say shit.

"No!" He shouts in a whisper and looks at me with huge eyes, "I was a curves guy, still am, but... I don't know. Yours are just nicely shaped and... oh! I don't know, watch the show." And then he proceeds to pout the rest of the night.

When the show ends, Troy buys me an official playbill with pictures (since I already have a shirt), then we head over to forty-ninth street to eat at this quaint Italian place.

We talk about the show, his legs, Spunk, Chad, Haley, my shoulders, book three, his team, Shar, what else we're gonna do while he's in town, how much more I have to pack (I'm flying back to Boston with him for two weeks), and whatever else comes to our head.

"Brie, this is so good! You need to try some."

I giggle and cut a piece of my chicken parm, "Hun, I'm the one that told you to order the bolognese. Trust me, I know how _amazing_ it is."

Troy grins and then slurps his spaghetti, splattering some sauce all over his cheeks. I giggle and drop my fork onto my plate. "I swear, you're like a five year old."

"You love it." He mutters and gets his napkin.

"Sadly," I murmur, and take the napkin from him. I reach over and wipe his face, gently.

"Thanks babe."

* * *

"That was the dumbest thing I've ever done."

"You know you loved it. The waitress did."

"Well, the waitress is a total girl."

Troy grins and tightens his arm around my waist, pulling me in front of him and dropping his chin onto my shoulder. Briefly, he kisses my shoulder through my light sweater. Then he rubs the back of his head into my cheek. I giggle and elbow him gently. He chuckles, "It was fun."

"And lame."

"And something ten million girls dream about."

"And created by the spawn of Satan."

"You're calling Disney the spawn of Satan?"

"Yes."

My hair suddenly blows back, like there's a wind machine and I'm at a photo shoot. Train's coming. As the yellow glare of the 'N' train gets closer, Troy laughs at me. Once we're seated on board, he tells me I'm the weirdest girl he's ever met.

So we did that _Lady and the Tramp_ thing with the spaghetti. And I dislike Disney very much. Don't ask me why. They just... blahh. They lie and make everything seem like it's a happy place, when it isn't. Anyway...

"There are brownies at your loft right?" Troy asks.

I grin, "Yes."

"Great."

I roll my eyes, and think about _Midnight three_. That's my working title for it, so far. Jordan is becoming a pain in my ass to write. I still love her, but I still don't know all her motives, and it has gotten very annoying. Troy reads the look on my face, and stays quiet. It's the I'm-a-very-frustrated-and-confused-author look. It's also the don't-mess-with-me look.

Once we reach Canal Street, Troy holds onto my hand and we walk through the tip of China Town and into SoHo. Spunk greets us excitedly, and jumps into Troy's lap when he sits on the couch. Troy grins and rubs her head. "I think someone knows she's turning two soon." He says, while grinning. He's still very happy Spunk now loves him.

I smile and sit next to him, curling my legs under my butt as I turn my Mac on, and ruffle my pages full of cross-outs. We both delve right into our jobs. Troy is watching the Lakers play the Jazz. The season is over in two weeks, and the Celtics look like they're heading to the playoffs.

Slowly, I on the other hand, seem to be going no where. Lets recap, Tonix loves Becca, Becca hates Tonix, Tonix is an obnoxious asshole, Simone is fighting with Becca, Simone is also stranded on an island, Jordan wants to kill Simone (Becca, Casey, and Lissa too, but only Simone can piss off someone _that_ much), Jordan is on her way to Simone in her kick ass unnamed flying machine, Lissa is back at the agency; recovering from the attack that killed her mother, and Casey has been put on an undercover mission which involves becoming one of the FBI's Most Wanted's mistress...

Where to start?

* * *

On Easter Sunday, Me, Troy, Haley, Shar, Chad, Lucille, Spunk, and Jelly Bean (Shar's new black kitty) have gathered for lunch. Lucille and haley are still moving everything in their new apartment, but they insisted we weren't going anywhere else for Easter. They got brownstone apartment in the amazing Park Slope, which is about half hour from my loft by subway.

Jelly Bean and Spunk are playing with a ball of yarn somewhere. They two of them act like long lost siblings. It's strange yet cute. There's a litter box and bag of cat food at my house for Jelly Bean when she stays over. Shar hardly ever shows up at my house without her. Spunk and Jelly even eat each other's food, and once, Spunk tried to go poo in Jelly's litter box.

While that happens, something serious has happened with Haley. She's squished us all together on the couch, and is looking at us seriously. She sighs and begins.

"Frankie asked me out."

Shar squeals and gets up to hug her tightly. Troy is squeezing my knee. Ow. Ow. Ow! It's losing circulation. I elbow him. He lets go, and murmurs a 'sorry' to me before giving his sister a stormy stare.

"Who is this Frankie kid?"

Lucille glares at Troy and looks at her daughter, "Is it just going to be you two?"

"Well, when I asked if we could have a group date, you know, with Jenny, Mark, Tim, Amber, and Heather he said sure. So, we're all going to the movies and then pizza next Saturday. Is that okay?"

"Sure, honey. Just be careful."

Haley smiles, "Thanks mom. I will." Then she looks hesitantly at her brother. And I, stupidly, rick a glance at him too.

His face is emotionless. He looks pale, and I recognize the events of last winter flashing through his eyes. He blinks, and looks at Haley, "Why him?"

"He's nice to me, my lab partner, funny, helped this girl when she dropped her books, on the track team, and wrote me a song." She says, and looks her older brother in the eyes. And I know she's telling him to trust she can pick the right guy. After all, she will be sixteen next month.

Troy sighs, "Okay."

And in it all, I forget that Chad is in the room. He clears his throat and nods at Haley, "I'm happy for you."

She nods, her voice tight, matching his tone, "I'm glad."

Jelly Bean meows in the background, and Spunk barks. Seconds later there is a loud bang. Yup, that's my Spunk.

After Shar and I clean up the broken glass (through which Lucille protested loudly that she should clean it) we were all sitting down for lunch. I sat next to Troy, who sat next to Haley, Shar, Lucille, and Chad on my other side. We all formed one circle, and just... talked. It was so amazing! I know it sounds boring, but it was such fun! We really don't see each other all at once, so it was great to just be together.

We talked about Haley's new love interest, what I'm doing for Spunk's birthday (nothing, just a nice long walk through Central Park), how Shar's show is going, some excited basketball chatter about the Celtics' upcoming (possible) playoffs, how moving in is going, and little other random topics.

When the meal ends, Troy and Haley are sent to do dishes. I offer to help, but Lucille shoves us back into the living room. Troy yells for help, and then yelps. I'm guessing Haley killed him. I probably should be more worried, but Chad and I just started a game of _Twister_ and I'm set on winning.

"Ow! Gab! That was my rib!"

"Well that was my pinky!"

"No one told you to put your hand by my foot!"

"Yes they did!"

Shar and Lucille laugh, and then Shar spins the thingy that tells you where to put what. They're taking turns. "Right foot, green."

I groan, and twist myself, so my foot is on green, but the rest of my body is also underneath Chad. Chad lets out a girly yelp, "Troy is gonna kill me."

I roll my eyes, "Just keep your male organ in check and you'll live."

"It's not that easy!" He whispers, and then as if frantically, he screeches, "Spin,"

However, left hand blue does nothing.

Troy and Haley reappear from the troubles of washing. "I wanted to play!" Haley whines and I see her feet walking towards the couch. Troy laughs, "You two look like pretzels."

After a few more turns, Chad ends up crunched underneath me. "This is not fun."

I roll my eyes, "You think this is a picnic for me?"

Suddenly, there is a poke at my side. I squeal and then Troy's finger pokes my rib again. "TROY!" I gasp and attempt to kick him, but he pokes me again, and without my foot on the mat, I fall, and take Chad with me.

Everyone is laughing, but I'm glaring at my boyfriend. He's dead.

* * *

"Was that necessary?"

Smugly, I grin at him. "Yes. Very much so."

Troy rolls his eyes and sulks. I giggle and ignore him as we take the subway back to my loft. Shar wanted to stay in the area and do a little shopping and told us to go ahead. Chad went somewhere, I think to get a burger. Or hit on an unsuspecting girl somewhere. Probably the nearby B&N. Smart girls really turn him on. I dunno, he's weird like that.

Either way, it's just me and Troy. Until Troy fell asleep, resting his head on my shoulder. I grin and pull out my iPod until we stop at Bleecker Street.

I now have my first three chapters of _Midnight 3_. And as I plan to start my fourth, Spunk decides it's time to have a barking fest. "Spunk," I hiss irritated, "Hush!"

She whines. I sigh and face her, "I know you're bored. Go to sleep or something."

She huffs at me at stalks off. Probably to poop in the litter box for Jelly Bean and annoy me. Well, I have no time now. I need to write. Write, write, write. Nothing but write. Nope, not even answer my phone when my loving boyfriend is calling me. Write. Well... I really should answer the phone. No! Must write. Nothing can distract me.

_Hands..._

_Touching hands..._

_Reaching out..._

_Touching me, touching you..._

_Sweet Caroline, good times never seem so good..._

_I've been inclined..._

_To believe it never would..._

_Oooh_

_Sweet Caroline..._

_Good times never seem so good..._

_Ooh, I've been inclined..._

_To believe it never would..._

"Troy, I'm busy."

"Good, you should be writing. Anyway, I gotta see you, tonight."

"Troy, I'm busy. Writing, packing, all kinds of stuff. Besides, you'll have me for two weeks."

"Babe, tonight. Please?"

I sigh and look at my measly word count of forty thousand. "Fine,"

"Great, pick you up at eight."

He hangs up.

At eight, he arrives with a bouquet of white roses, that stand out from his all black ensemble. I grin at him and accept the flowers and his lips. "New look?"

"Just for tonight."

"Mhmm. Lemme just put these in water."

"No prob," Then Spunk runs into his leg in greeting, "Hi girl," he coos and pulls my dog close.

Troy takes me over into Chinatown for dinner at one of the best Chinese places ever. After that, we walk through Little Italy for dessert and then return to my loft for a movie. Troy pulls me into his lap and I curl up into a ball while he holds me close. Troy picked the movie, and we're watching my all time fave, _Mama Mia!_ Best BF, ever.

But he's not really paying attention. He's been blowing on my ear and his fingers have been skimming my legs or playing with my hair.

_Lay All Your Love On Me_ is playing. Sophie is doing that thing where she's crawling and her fiancée looks _very_ excited, if you know what I mean. And then Troy whispers six words in my ear.

_Will you move in with me?_

I gasp and turn to face him. He's turning a slight red, but still looks confident. Until he starts monologging; then I know he's freaking out.

"...And I know it'll be hard. You'd have to leave New York and Shar, and probably have to get a new agent and stuff at a Greta in Boston, but we'll be a year this winter. I know it's only April, but we're already six months, and I feel like we can do it. I love you, you love me. And you'll have to deal with Chad. But I have the money, we can get our own place, if you want-"

"Troy,"

"Yes?"

I sigh. This is crazy. If he lived here, in New York, it would be no problem. But a different state...

"If you lived in New York... it would be a yes in a heartbeat... but... I don't know if I'm ready to leave and make a new life in Boston."

"I get it. I know it'll be complicated, and hard, and all kinds of other words. You're the writer, you know how to say things better than I do, but, I just... I don't know."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Stupid Troy. Stupid, stupid, stupid! STUPID! You asked me to move in with you and now as I sit here on your bed my own loft does not feel like home. Stupid, stupid boy. You don't want to live with me! I'm annoying, and selfish, and hog the hot water. I'm completely unkempt when I'm writing and do not know the meaning of making the bed. I'm not gonna clean for you, or cook, or any of that domestic stuff. I have a hard enough time doing it for myself.

I act like a twenty one year old instead of a twenty six year old.

"I thought you'd still be asleep," Troy says, as he walks in, sweat seeping through his shirt. He went for run this morning.

"No, I'm up."

He nods, "Right. I'll shower, then we can go out for breakfast."

I smile, "Sounds nice."

"We'll go to this great outdoor place I know. We can bring Spunk."

"Alright. Go shower, you smell."

He chuckles and nods, sliding into the bathroom. I sigh and lie back down. What do I do? I'm terrified to leave New York. And it's not just the city I'll miss. It's everything. Shar, the subway, my loft, Dean and Deluca being a few blocks over from home, the privacy of it being just me and Spunk....

But... I'll gain lots of other stuff. I'll be with Troy, and I'll find a new coffee place, I'll get to go to more of his games, Troy has a really cool car, I like visiting him... it's fun... what if it's more fun if I stay for good?

What if he hates me when I move in? I'm not the easiest person to live with. I'll scream at him if he leaves the toilet seat up and he'll be the one I take out my PMS on, he'll have to deal with girly things taking over his guy space, we'll probably fight over what to watch on TV, Spunk might go back to hating him if we move in, he'll hear plenty of ABBA music when I'm sad or angry, I'll complain if we don't have any ice cream in the house...

I guess I should get up and get changed. I grab some clothes and my tooth brush and head into the other bathroom to get ready.

"Aww, it's so cute!" I squeal and pull on his hand as we get closer to the little cafe he's taking me to for breakfast.

Troy chuckles, "And they have awesome breakfast sandwiches."

Spunk is so excited to be in the little terrace area, she dances around and sniffs all the other dog's butts.

I blush and try to pull her away, but Troy just laughs. Shows what kind of parents we'll be.

Troy orders for us. He orders me egg, bacon, and cheese on some interesting sounding kind of bread. His order is the same, except he added ham to his. We make small talk, and he holds my hand across the table. Our sandwiches arrive, and Spunk's doggy food.

* * *

I giggle and grasp tightly onto Troy's neck. He's sweating and spinning me around happily. The rest of the Celtics are forming a donut around us. The stadium has erupted in cheers. But everything melts away as Troy is holding me and screaming and doing all kinds of high-fives with his team members.

They won!!! They're going to the post season! Troy finally sets me down, but I'm still in his embrace and his lips are attacking mine. And I mean _attacking_. He's just so happy! And I don't mind, it's kinda sexy. When he pulls away, his team takes advantage of it and lifts him up onto their shoulders.

I grin up at him as he winks at me then pumps is fists into the air.

It's gonna be a long night.

In the morning, I'm nestled up close to Troy. The sun is streaming into his room and is making his auburn hair glow. Spunk is curled up by our feet. She must have come to join us after we were done... "celebrating", if you catch my drift. I sigh in contentment and close my eyes, snuggling back.

One problem, I can't fall back asleep. And the warmth I'm feeling in Troy's arms is more than enough to lull me back. And Lord knows I'm tired after how much fun we had last night.

_Troy's in the post season._

I feel a swell of pride in me as I remember. My man, my boyfriend, my lover, my Troy (!) is going to the post season! Gosh, it's amazing! This is everything he's worked for! And he chose to celebrate it with me. I mean, we did have a little party with the guys and their girls, but we left the earliest and came here.

If I can't sleep, I reason, I'll write. I do have some catching up to do. Somehow, I manage to get my Mac and Troy's shirt from off the floor. I sit up, and Troy moves himself so his arms are around my lower waist and his head is on my stomach. Great. Now where do I put my laptop?

I can't put it on his head. And I can't put it on the bed and twist my body to type. That's just painful. My legs are painful too... they spent a majority of the night wrapped around Troy's-- you know what, never mind what my legs did.

Troy starts laughing. I gasp and look down at him. "You've been awake all this time?!"

He lets me go, and props himself up. I set my laptop down on my lap. Troy's smiling at me, "You should know by now, if you're up, I can't sleep."

I stick my tongue out at him. "You suck. I don't like you anymore."

He grins, "As long as you love me. I'm gonna start breakfast. I'm thinking waffles."

He jumps out of bed, grabs clean boxers and disappears. I roll my eyes, but can't help smiling. Spunk gets up, barks, stretches, and walks over to me. She looks so cute, navigating her way over the twists and turns in the blankets. Once she makes it to me, she curls up at my side and... goes back to sleep. How nice.

I giggle, and look back to the glow of my document.

_Simone screamed. It was no use, Lissa couldn't hear her; she was three floors below. And Lissa was probably in enough trouble fighting off Jordan. She groaned as another blow made it past her defenses. This was not going well, she concluded. She needed to get Lissa and get out. Simone knew a lost battle when she saw one. And this, she decided, was indeed a lost battle._

"Waffles," Troy declares, walking back into the room happily. He frowns when he sees Spunk. "She stole my spot," he whines, like a nine year old being told he can't have anymore candy. I think I'm the candy. Hmm... I wanna be Swedish Fish. They're yummy. ... Focus!

I smile and pat my other side, "There's room for one more."

When he sits down he whines again. "This is side is cold."

I laugh, "You're so dramatic."

Troy hands me a waffle. I see we're eating with our hands and no plates. I watch him. He rips off a piece and pours syrup on that piece and pops it into his mouth. After he swallows, he pours a big chunk of syrup in his mouth and sticks the rest of the waffle in his mouth. Typical male.

I gasp in horror and disgust, "That is gross!"

"And delicious," he says in a mouthful. My frozen waffle is getting cold in my hand. My stomach rumbles. I rip a piece, like he did, and pour some syrup on it. The syrup doesn't like me. It lands on my _Eggo_ then starts heading straight for the blanket.

Troy screeches and grabs my waffle, throwing it in his mouth. The dripping syrup lands on his chin and the rest makes it to his mouth.

After "breakfast", Troy helps Chad go nurse his hangover. That, leaves me time to write. But I don't get far. I call Shar.

"Chicka! How good to hear from you! Give Chad and Troy my congratulations. Hales, Lucy, and I all watched the game here. That was one steamy kiss you didn't call cause we figured you'd be getting smashed then having crazy, hot, passionate sex. Were we right? How good was it?"

I laugh, "_This_ is exactly why I can't move in with him. I'll miss you way to much."

"Move in with him?! When did he ask you that?! While you were having that crazy, hot, passionate sex? Cause, girl, if he did, you better get rid of him."

I grin and continue typing: _Tonix grabbed her waist. "Let me go!" Becca screeched angrily. Tonix released her, just as another explosion went off. "Don't touch me," She told him, and grabbed her gun. Tonix looked down at her angrily, "I just saved your life!" Becca glared at him and yelled over the booms of the roaring flames, "I didn't ask you too!" Tonix looked into her eyes. She saw his eyes changing color and his face harden. Then in the most intoxicating voice he said, "You'll never have to ask me that."_

"No, Shar. He didn't ask me during sex. He asked me last week, while we were together in my loft. I told him I'd think about it."

I hear Shar exhale on the other line, "Wow. This is serious stuff."

"Yup." I type away.

"So, you're thinking about it?" She asks, and I can detect nerves in her voice. Nice to know she doesn't want me to leave.

"Yeah. I'd love to live with him. But I don't wanna leave you. Or New York. Or being near Haley. And Spunk has a friend in Jelly Bean, and I don't wanna get Spunk a new vet. It took her seven months to stop biting Dr Thompson. And it'll be hard to talk to Jem and everyone. I prefer seeing them when they tell me what I need to change. I just... it's so hard."

"I know what you mean. I mean, no I don't, cause no one has ever asked me that, well, except you when we were in college, but that's totally different. But I see your concerns. I know you'll do the right thing."

I sigh, "I just wish we could all live in New York. But I can't ask him to do that."

"Yeah. I'm gonna guess you called me for some entertainment?"

I smile, "You know me so well. How is the show going? Congrats, I know the soundtrack is on the Billboards."

"G, it's amazing! The show is going great! Last night, you'll never guess who came and saw us!"

"Uhh... Leo?"

"Don't joke with me girl. I am PMSing and you do _not_ want to piss me off."

I grin and focus back on my fingers. I've made a few typos.

"Tell me,"

"Okay!" She starts excitedly, "Catherine Zeta Jones! It was amazing! She came backstage and I got a picture with her! She was so sweet!"

I gasp, "No fair! I'm the one that turned you on to _Chicago_! And I wanna see her new Broadway show!"

"She's a fan of you though. I asked," Shar says, "See, good best friend."

I laugh, "How thoughtful."

"And! Oh goodness, someone else was there!"

I roll my eyes, "Don't you dare say Meryl Streep." I threaten.

"Better! Tiger Woods and Mistress Fifteen!"

I stop typing, "Shar. Honey, what have you been drinking?"

I can picture her rolling her eyes, "OJ. Now, I'm serious, it was them! Or, it could have been Mistress ten, I don't know. But he was there with some number mistress."

"Are you sure it wasn't a mimosa?" I ask.

"Positive! I didn't get a picture with him though. People might have thought I was Mistress whatever number is next."

I laugh, typical Shar. "Plus, golf is boring," She adds.

"That it is."

We talk for a few more minutes, and then she has to go, claiming her and the cast are going out to the Sony Tech Lab. I love that place.

I shut down my Mac and lie back down in Troy's bed. I want to live with him. But I want to stay in Manhattan. If I leave Shar, I'll gain Chad. Spunk will lose Jelly Bean. I'll lose my friends at Greta in New York. I'll be away from Haley and Lucille. I probably won't meet this Frankie kid for a long time.

Well, it seems I have more negatives than positives. I think that means I should stay in New York.

Now here's the catch. How do I tell him?

* * *

"You're staying?"

Turns out the easiest way is to march up to him and say "I'm staying New York". Troy is looking up at me with his puppy blue eyes. I may have chosen a really bad time. ... Half the guys on the Celtics are over, and they were all playing _Grand Theft Auto_.

Troy gets up from the couch and grabs my hand, pulling me to his room. He sits us down on his bed and looks into my eyes.

I feel very bad. But I need to stay strong and firm so that I don't send mixed signals. Or, that's what I learned in Health class freshman year. Wait, that might have been when I'm telling him I don't want to have sex... either way, same thing.

"Okay," he whispers, then says, "Why?"

"There's a lot of reasons," I start. He's still staring at me. "Wanna know them all?" I ask.

He nods.

So I begin.

_Happy Tuesday!_

_Hello everyone!_

_How we all doing? I am having a great time here in Boston. I'm sad to see I'll be flying back in two days. Thank you for all the congratulatory emails, I passed them all on to Troy and the team. They send you all infinite hugs and thank yous._

_And thank you to all the emails I got praising the _Midnight Kill _cover. I love it too. Summer is almost here! That means _MK_ will be here! I can't believe it. It feels like I was just telling you that _Gun_ would be here soon. _

_Anyway, there really is nothing special to report. The weather in Boston is beautiful and everyone's doing well. Shar met Catherine Zeta Jones, she was at the show. I am very jealous. I'm so happy _Glee _is finally back with new episodes! Troy laughed at me last Wednesday when the first ep aired. But he watched it with me anyway. He's just the best boyfriend that way. (:_

_A lot of you guys have been emailing me and asking what book I'm reading right now. I'm actually rereading that Dan Brown book, "_The Lost Symbol_"_, _so yeah. That answers that._

_And OMG! I was rewatching _Madagascar _last night. (Yes, I watch animated movies with talking animals) AND, I saw something amazing. The part, where Alex, Gloria, and Melman are running off to save Martie (you know, when they're going to Grand Central) they get on the 4 train, on the stop of Lexington and 59th street._

_Why is that important? _

_Lex and 59th is the subway stop I used to get off at everyday when I worked at the Duane Reade there a few years ago when I was still trying to get _SoaG _sold!_

_haha, so that's my fun fact for today._

_cheers_

_gabriella_

"Gab, I'm serious, they were sitting right there." Shar is pointing some random row in the orchestra section of the theater. I roll my eyes and look at Haley who is sitting next to me on the stage.

"Tiger Woods was not canoodling with whatever Mistress it was right there."

"Canoodling?" Shar and Haley both ask me.

I gape at them, "What? I'm an author. We have a vast vocabulary."

They laugh at me. I roll my eyes and look at Shar, "I wanna see the picture again."

She rolls her eyes, "So get my camera."

I've been obsessed with Shar's picture of her and Catherine Zeta Jones. "I'm lazy," I moan, making no effort to get my butt off the stage and get her camera from her bag. Shar grins, but doesn't get her camera for me either.

Some time later, Haley and I are shooed from the stage. The cast needs to rehearse for tonight. Instead of staying for rehearsal, Haley and I head out into Times Square. We talk and laugh in the M&M store, giggle like fools in the Hershey store (they had some very inappropriate candy wrapper dresses), and browse music in Colony.

Then we get lunch in Ruby Tuesday. After lunch, we head to Bryant Park and relax there, before walking to Grand Central Station, to once again, just look around and admire the city we proudly call home.

After that, more than enough time has passed to head back to the theater and see what Shar is up too.

Turns out they finished rehearsal an hour ago. Shar is furious. Haley and I spend twenty minutes apologizing.

"Come on Shar-"

"We said we were sorry-"

"Just go! Have fun with_out_ me!"

I roll my eyes, "Stop being so dramatic. It's not like you called and we ignored you."

Shar gasps at me. "This is not my fault Montez! Leave me alone!"

She storms out of her dressing room, slamming the door behind her. I sigh and look at Haley, "Ignore her. She's having a very bad go at her PMS If early menopause was possible, I'd say that's what she's having."


	10. Write Midnight

**Afternoon, all! Well, for people on the east coast it is. West, good mid-morning. hehe. I can't work out every place overseas, but I do know Italy, Evening! And Philippines, I think it's midnight your time. Anyway, Chapter 10!!! I cannot believe it! I feel like I just started. Gabriella has achieved so much! Much more tonight, as you'll see.**

**I don't have anything to add. Very simple. I'm gonna try for 11 before 2010. If I don't make it, Happy New Year!!! 2010, here we come! It's not ready for us (:**

**

* * *

**

It's summer. All I want to do it stay in my bed where the air condition is turned up and stay cuddled in with Troy (who happens to have his arm wrapped lazily across my waist). But I can't. I need to get up and write. It's one of those days when I feel like the worst writer in the world. I'm tempted to close my eyes and go write back to my dreamworld, where Troy and I are always together and words flow easily.

But I can't.

More importantly, _Midnight Kill_ is released tomorrow. I've got a midnight signing. _Tonight_. Me! And I have the top movie studios in the industries battling for the rights to the series. I'm not sure how I feel about selling _my_ rights to a story _I_ created, but Jem (my book agent) has found me a movie agent, and we're considering everything.

So much has happened since _Midnight Gun_. It stayed number one on every bestseller list for months. Sales kept increasing, worldwide and here in the States. The numbers at my signing events kept increasing and suddenly, _The Midnight Series_ was right up there with the bestsellers of Young Adult Literature and Adult Literature.

Spunk takes notice I'm awake. She stands up and wages her tail, giving me those eyes that are begging for a walk. I nod at her. Like she understands me, she jumps off my bed and heads to find her leash.

I sigh and turn to face my loving boyfriend. It's been a year and six months. I grin brightly at the thought of our time spent together. It's been magical. We've had our share of happiness and trials. We went through his family's messy divorce (which is still being finalized), Haley and Shar having their hearts broken on the same night, Spunk's sharing issues, and then the happy moments of kisses, dinner dates, Broadway shows, lounging together, basketball games...

"Troy," I whisper, and play with his shag that is resting on his forehead. I'm sitting up on my elbows, my blankets wrapped firmly around my nude body, and continue to grin at him.

Troy's nose crinkles in the most squeal worthy way of cuteness. He yawns but keeps his eyes closed.

"Tr-oy," I whisper again, this time in a sing-song tone of voice.

He groans, Troy-Sleep language for 'Do I have to get up?'

"It would be nice," I murmur, as my eyes seek out my clock. It tells me it's eleven thirty. About twelve hours till the midnight release and signing.

Troy and Shar, along with Jem, Kelly, and Adrienne, will be there; all supporting me. For my agent, publisher, and editor this is the most successful thing that has happened to them individually. They, like the two people that love me the most, wouldn't miss it for the world.

"I'm going to take Spunk for a walk. Maybe call Shar and ask her to meet up with us." I tell him.

He makes a noise that tells me he's got it. I giggle to myself and shake my head. My hand creeps out into the cold air of my room, and I grab Troy's shirt off the floor. I sit up, slip it on quickly, then slid out of bed.

Oh my gosh. It's so cold. I hop around in place and rub my arms, trying to get warm. I hear Troy chuckling and shoot daggers at him. "This is a _very_ nice view," Troy comments, watching me.

"Oh shut up."

He continues to grin and scoots himself over to my side of the bed to be closer to me. Spunk comes back into the room, her leash dangling in her mouth. The poor dog. Her leash is much to long for her tiny body. She's tripping over the remains of the leash that are trailing behind her.

"Do me a favor," I say to him, as I run over and turn off my AC.

"Anything," Troy says, and turns onto his bare back, looking up at the ceiling.

Spunk jumps onto my bed and walks on Troy's chest. Then she plops herself down and curls up, going back to sleep until I'm ready to take her out. Troy grins down at her.

"Can you call Shar, and let her know I'm going to go for a walk. I'll probably get some tea and do some window shopping in the area. Invite her for me?"

He nods, and reaches over to grab one of our phones. They're lying next to each other on my night table. He ends up grabbing mine.

Quickly, I grab my jean shorts that I wore yesterday and left out overnight and a graphic tee from my drawer, then I disappear into my bathroom. After brushing my teeth, I take a quick shower and then pull on my clothes.

My stomach rumbles as I exit the bathroom.

I'd expected to find Troy fast asleep on my bed, but instead, he's up-- or somewhere that is not my room. I drop Troy's shirt on the bed, and notice that his boxers are not on the floor where I threw them during our passionate love making the night before (hehe). He must be up. Spunk is gone too.

I grin, and leave my room, keeping the door open to start circulating the air. Troy has the radio on and is putting some cream cheese on a bagel when I find him in the kitchen.

"Hey," I greet him as I enter the room and Troy leans over to kiss me on the lips.

"Morning,"

I smile and open my fridge to pour myself a glass of OJ.

"Big night tonight," He acknowledges. I know what he's trying to do. He's watching my reaction, to see how I'm feeling about it.

"Yup," I answer, trying my best to sound indifferent. I don't know how I feel. I'm excited and nervous and terrified and all kinds of things thrown into a giant ball of confusion. I wonder if this is how he felt on the night of the Celtics final game in the championship. Well, they won, so it couldn't have been that bad.

I can practically see his reaction. His eyebrows are probably creased together, trying to detect the note of emotion my voice held, and once the initial confusion has faded, he'll just wear a look that tells me he's frustrated with my lack of cooperation.

With my back still turned to him and my face still looking at the fridge, I sip my juice. "What did Shar say?" I ask.

"She'll meet you at that place with the 'hot waiter'." He tells me.

I giggle and turn to look at him. The frustrated look is there, along with his distaste of me going to a place where a "hot waiter" is. I grin at him, "Oh really?" I ask.

He nods.

"Well, I think I have my own hot waiter right here." I whisper in what I'm thinking is a sexy voice, and look at Troy. He raises his eyebrows and makes a show of looking around. Then he looks back at me and gestures to himself.

I bit my lip in an innocent way and shrug. "You do know how to wait on me. You know, when I have this need to be kissed, or de-stressed or-"

"STOP," Troy groans, "You're going out, and I know you're not going to have a quickie with me, so stop. I'm going to take a very cold shower and call you later."

He leans over the counter and kisses me before waddling (I'm guessing because of his hard on) off to the bathroom.

I roll my eyes and call Spunk over.

When I see Shar at our normal cafe, which she insists on referring to the one with "hot waiter" (who has asked her out several times and she continually refuses) she stands up and squeezes me tightly. I laugh and hug her back as we jump around.

"It's tonight Gab!!" She squeals and pulls back quickly to look at me, then she crushes me again.

I roll my eyes, but have fun acting like an excited twelve year old. When we sit down, Spunk curls at my feet and... goes back to sleep. Shar starts blabbering on about how excited she is to be at my reading and signing tonight.

I nod my head and zone out. At least I know exactly how Shar is feeling. I still need to get a grip on my own feelings. My phone rings, startling us both. I was expecting it to be Jem, or Kelly, but it's Troy.

"Flirting with the hot waiter??" He asks, and I can hear the playfulness in his voice.

"Hardly. Besides, he has a thing for blondes."

"Then he's a dumb ass." Troy states bluntly.

I roll my eyes and try to keep my laughter in check, "Not everyone has a thing for brunettes," I tell him, like he's a second grader and I'm teaching him how to borrow when you're doing subtraction.

"Well, then they're all dumb, maybe that's a good thing," he adds the last part thoughtfully, "If they all liked brunettes, I doubt you would have picked me."

"Now you're the one being a dumb ass."

I see Shar roll her eyes from across the table, she waves off "hot waiter", he looks very sad to be leaving. Like a lost puppy. "That's the most romantic conversation I've ever heard." She says sarcastically.

I stick my tongue out at her, and then sweetly coax Troy off the phone. Once I've reassured him that the waiter isn't blind or gay; he just has bad taste, he goes willingly. Shar gasps at me at that part and throws a roll of bread at me.

After breakfast, we head for Washington Square Park. Spunk is dancing around, making passerbys we pass by (hehe, nice play on words there. Not too shabby, Montez) smile and little children stop us to pet her. She's so happy to be out and enjoying the summer day. Shar tells me about Jelly Bean, who is now eight months old. Apparently, Jelly Bean is immune to cat nip. Weird cat. She also enjoys the firm mice, not the fake soft ones.

Troy and Haley met us at the park for lunch. Haley made us a picnic. She made us sandwiches that were stuffed with cold cuts. They were really good. And we had blueberries for dessert. Haley wishes she was coming with us tonight, but she can't. She and Lucille are driving out early tomorrow to spend the week with their friends in some lake house in Massachusetts.

"You've already read the book, anyway," I tell her, in case she forgot I gave her one of my complimentary copies for friends and family. I even signed it for her and answered all her questions at the end.

She shrugs, "So have Troy and Shar,"

"I'm best friend," Shar gets out while she tries to chew her sandwich, "I have to be there. It's best friend code. When your bestie is making history, you must be there."

I grin, "Very true. What's is your excuse, lover boy?"

Troy's face tells me that he is astounded I asked. "Boyfriend code. When your girl is making history, you must be there." He sticks his tongue out at Shar, "Take that."

Shar rolls her eyes, "How original, Bolton. Best friend tops BF though, so, take that!"

I grin and wrap my arm around Shar's shoulders, "Yeah!"

He chuckles and takes another bite of his sandwich.

--

"Oh my God."

"Gab, breath."

"Baby, blink."

"Oh my God."

"GAB!"

"Oh my God."

"Bolton, don't you start freaking out. I can only deal with one crazy person."

"Okay."

"Oh my God."

"Gabriella Montez! So help me God, if you don't-"

"Shar, stay rational. Yelling at her will not help."

"Oh my God."

--

I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. _I can do this._

8:49PM

Three hours and ten minutes.

I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I know how to read. I can read chapter one at midnight. Then sign thousands of copies of _Midnight Kill_. Very simple. Troy and Shar will be there. And lots of people with cameras and lots of people... oh goodness.

I can't do this.

9:45PM

Two hours and fifteen minutes.

I'm good at public speaking. I can do this. It's not so bad. The worst is I'll mispronounce some words... or vomit on stage. Or what if I walk on stage naked! No, wait, that's stupid. Troy would stop me if I was gonna do that. He's very protective like that. What if I have something stuck in my teeth?! Or I trip walking to my seat!

I can't do this.

At eleven o'clock, I'm staring at myself in my mirror. Troy is sitting on my bed and watching me. I'm dressed and ready to go. I have on a whiter spring dress that had red roses on it. I paired it with some cute sandals. My hair is down in waves and my makeup is light. It's a very hot July night.

Troy looks at his phone, "Jem says the car will be here in ten minutes."

I nod. "You can go wait in the living room with Shar. I'll update my blog quickly and meet you guys."

He nods and stands up. Quickly, he kisses me on the cheek and heads out.

_Midnight!!_

_oh my goodness,_

_hello everyone! I can't believe it's here!! You're all having your own countdowns around the world, and I'm about to leave my loft to head to the B&N on fifth avenue and 46th street. I'm so nervous and excited! But I'm sure once I see how excited you all are I'll be in a better mood! _

_And to those of you that can't make it to a launch party, no fear! You just have a few more hours to endure. I'll update again tomorrow. To those of you that get the book tonight and start reading, I sincerely hope you love it. (: I'll talk to a lot of you soon! Shar and Troy are waiting for me, and the car should be here any moment._

_Talk to you soon!_

_cheers_

_gabriella_

"I need hard liquor."

"Gab, you'll be fine."

"No, no, I think I'm gonna pass out."

"Love, you're gonna have an amazing time."

"Gabriella Montez, so help me God, calm yourself!"

I look at Jem. She's sitting up front with the driver and is glaring harshly at me. I quiet myself and squeeze Shar's hand and cuddle deep into Troy, who holds me close. I take in a few deep breathes, it seems to calm me a little. I'm alright. I can do this.

Once we pass Canal Street, traffic moves freely and we're uptown in fifteen minutes. There is a huge crowd outside B&N, all cheering. I feel lightheaded. I must be, because one moment I was sitting up, the next I fell against Troy's chest. He makes an "oof" sound. He wasn't expecting that. He wraps his arms around my waist and pushes me up.

Shar, on the other hand, is loving this. "This is the coolest thing in the entire world."

I groan, "You want to read chapter one and sign all their copies, then?"

"Hell no! I just painted my nails and do not need my hand falling off."

The car drives around the corner, and lets us off by the back door. A few people that are running the event and some employees of B&N are leading us to the author waiting room. Troy and Shar both steer me into the room. My legs have gone to jelly. They sit down on either side of me. Troy rubs my back, while Shar holds my hand.

I catch most of what Jem and the other men are talking about. Something about the entire world have countdowns and there will be this huge screen connected via skype and they'll all be able to see me and listen to me read. It's kinda like the big _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ release. I remember when I dragged Shar to B&N for it. I'm a very big HP fan.

For the twenty minutes I have to kill, I tune out the crowd outside. The store is empty, with the exception of the employees who are making sure everything is set. Troy and Shar are babying me. They're whispering comforting words and holding onto me. Shar told me she brought me extra clothes and shoes in case something happens. At least I know I have a backup.

With there being ten minutes to midnight, the employees begin letting people in. I hear footsteps as they scramble for a spot in front of the stage. The display of _Kill_ is somewhere. But I know there are box fulls they'll be handing out to people as I read.

"This is it, Gabriella. Five minutes."

I sigh and stand up from the couch. Troy and Shar get up obediently after me. Shar seems to know I'm feeling okay. But Troy, who is a nervous over protective boyfriend, doesn't.

"You're sure you don't feel lightheaded or faint?"

"I'm okay, babe."

"I'll be right in the west wing."

"I know."

"Gab, Jem said two minutes. Let me hug you now," Shar says, and tears me from Troy's hands. We both crush each other and she kisses me on the cheek, "Love you, girl."

"Love you too, Shar. Thanks for being here."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm sure your exhausted, I mean, you were performing on stage two hours ago."

"I had lots of caffeine." She grins, "See you on stage. Oh, and your hair, makeup, everything is fine. You look gorgeous."

She runs off to her side backstage. I grin at Troy who is beaming at me. He grabs me by my waist and crushes me to him, "You're the most extraordinary person I've ever met."

I blush, but stay crushed to him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He says and then kisses me sweetly. Not to much, since my makeup is perfect, according to Shar. And she's usually right about these things.

"Lets go Gabriella."

I nod, and link hands with Troy, following Jem. Kelly and Adrienne are standing next to Shar when I get to the stage area. The big clock says 11:58. Kelly, Jem, and Adrienne each hug me and Troy kisses my cheek one more time. Jem hands me a copy of _Midnight Kill._ The the MC guy says, "Give it up, for your author, GABRIELLA MONTEZ!"

The crowd screams.

For a second, I forget to walk. Then I remember it's a very simple process. I put my right foot forward and carefully wave and keep a firm hand on my book, while avoiding any spare wires that would result in me falling forward. I reach my seat in the middle of the stage.

The clock says 11:59:32.

Getting closer. They'll start the countdown in eight seconds. I take in some deep breathes while I take in the loving crowd before me. I see all ages, all genders, all nationalities. There's a swell of pride in me.

"Twenty!"

The countdown begins.

I can see monitors set up, on the bottom they read a different place. One says Sydney, Australia. Another says Milan, Italy. I drop my head, and listen to them.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

They erupt in cheers. I bit my lip and look up, tears shinning in my eyes. I nod a few times, and then open the pages of _Midnight Kill_, as the employees pry open boxes and hand out copies.

"_Chapter One : Tonix Fumes_

_"Becca knew something was wrong. Maybe it was the eerie silence of the boat dock at this hour, or that no one was around. Or, it could have been the fact that her comms unit suddenly filled with static. Yes, that must have been it. _

_"'Dodger, are you there?' She whispered into the unit. She held her gun, and cautiously looked around the barge. Empty._

_"'Dodger, do you read me?' She asked again._

_" 'Well,' a voice behind her said. She jumped and aimed the gun straight at the intruder's chest. The man smiled, and wrinkled his nose, 'I don't know who Dodger is, but I'm here.'_

_" 'Who are you working for?' Becca asked, glaring at him. Her friend was missing! She didn't have time to talk to this guy. No matter how cute his messed up hair looked._

_" 'Same person you're working for.' He winked at her._

_" 'That's not possible,' Becca told the strange man, grinning proudly, 'Not unless you're some weird cross dresser.' ....."_

When I finished, mostly everyone had their copy. They cheered loudly, and I felt a swell in me. They liked it. I smiled at everyone and then stood up as the employees carried a little table toward me to sign. People began forming the line, and I was off, signing hundreds of copies.

I signed, I talked, I took pictures. The hours crept by. I didn't fell the pain in my hand until book number one hundred twenty eight. It felt like the crowd was only getting bigger and not shrinking. I felt Shar's smile from miles away, and heard her telling some people, "That's my best friend,". Same ol' Shar.

Employees left and others showed up. Kelly and Adrienne fell asleep at one point. Jem was so excited, bossing everyone around. The sun was up by the time I signed everyone that showed up. It was five thirty. JKR signed till seven on the HP7 release. Wow. The store is closed now. It'll reopen at nine, their usual time.

I slump back in my seat. I need to ice my hand. Especially since I have another signing tomorrow. Promo for MK has officially begun. Jem hugs me, "You were so great! I'm so proud of you."

I just want her to let go of me. I want Troy to carry me home, take a nice looooong hot shower, and fall right asleep. Shar shows up first though. She pries my agent from me, like a good bestie and sits next to me before assaulting me.

"You have, some hot readers."

I roll my eyes and hug her back.

"I'm so proud of you, G!"

Turns out, Troy can't carry me home. But after my shower, he gives me an amazing foot rub, back rub, and hand rub. He keeps his shoulders braced over me and kisses me sensually. I don't think I'm so tired anymore. And Troy is more than willing to show me how proud of me he is.

It's a night- err, morning-- dedicated to my needs.

Okay, worst idea ever. Never, never, ever, have a round of passionate love making when you're exhausted. No matter what your body's needs are telling you. If you were tired five minutes ago, you're _still_ tired. I can't feel my body. Screw Troy, for his amazing skills.

Oh wait, I just did. Hehe.

--

My week is full of signings and little interviews with big writing websites in the literary world. The girls are loving Tonix. I love him too. Troy just laughs at me. But I think he's looking for a martial arts place he can take lessons.

Troy is staying with me. Has been for most of the month. He'll be going back to Boston towards the end of August to stat training. _Kill_ is on every bestseller list and so is _Gun_. My reviews are raving and my emails from readers is exploding. Although, I have no time to do anything but sign and meet readers. When I get home, Troy has take out fro me. We always try to watch a movie together, but I end up falling asleep on him. And somewhere in between, he rubs my hand.

It's a small look into what our future could be like, and I want it. It's making me yearn to turn back time and say "Yes,". But I know I made the right choice.

In between everything, I'm also waiting for my itinerary for the _Kill_ tour. The signings I've done are around New York. But I'll be going on an international book tour. I never thought I'd have a worldwide release. All my other books were picked up individually overseas.

_DAY OFF!_

_everyone hello, hello!_

_it's Sunday! You know what that means? Day off! I'm so excited to do nothing. I might go see a matinee of Shar's show. I haven't seen it in sometime. Maybe someone famous will show up. You never know. _

_Thank you to everyone that showed up to the signings all week! I've signed over a thousand copies! Based on my amount of emails, I'm so pleased you're all enjoying it. Oh, and please do not send your book to me, hoping for me to sign it. That's why I have signings. I have no time at home to sign your copies._

_ Besides the prospect of Shar's show, I may just chillax at the beach. I'll see what happens. I need to spend time with Spunk, though. I've kinda forgotten about her this week. Thank gosh Troy is here to help. I probably would have collapsed this week if he wasn't around. _

_And a warm thank you again to all you guys that went out and bought _Kill_! You're amazing! And you've kept _Gun_ on the list too! Paperback AND Hardcover! You're all the best readers ever. Now, my hand is very sensitive and hurts after even this much typing._

_cheers_

_gabriella_


	11. Write Ending

**A/N Hey. So, I know I've been away for a month. I won't bore you with the same midterms, school, reading other books, original story, blah, blah, blah. What I will say is, I think I hit a little bump because the story was done, I just didn't know that. But I looked at it today (cause I'm watching the Australian Open so it's 4AM here) and decided, it needs to end. **

**I don't know when I'll write another TroyGabriella. I kinda wanna focus on my original story. And I also want to write a shit load of FFs in all kinds of other fandoms. If you noticed, I posted a _Mortal Instruments _oneshot and started a _Gallagher Girls_ FF. **

**Anyway, this is a closing to another chapter in my life. I had an amazing time writing _Writing Love_. I can go back and actually reread some moments and not cringe! That's an achievement for me. I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed. I'm aware I didn't send excerpts this time. My apologies. I hope I don't lose all of you since I don't think I'll be around HSM for sometime. **

**Where every character ended up, is exactly where they were supposed to be. Most of them are exactly where I saw them from the beginning. Others kinda paved their own way. I love all of them. **

* * *

Another year. It's flown by. And through the midst of it all, I've forgotten. I always do, and then when the date creeps up on me, I remember. And a feeling of dread descends on me. She's the one that got me where I am. My first novel was about _her_. She got me into my world of books. And I always forget. New ideas, new people, new priorities... new life.

Sunday.

I can feel Troy's eyes burning into me. "Stop staring at me." I order.

"You're freaking me out, love. I wake up, you're not in bed, staring out the window with a weird look on your face. And you're making me stand ten feet from you."

"Troy-- just. I don't know! I wanna be alone."

I can tell he's hurt. And I know he's worried. And confused. But I can't say it. I can never say the words. It's hard enough to get through the day, but saying it... makes it seem so much more real.

"Fine. I'll just go."

The door shuts behind him. The noise it produces isn't a slam, but it's not quiet either. I curl into a ball on my window seat and drop my head into my knees. I can feel my body racking with sobs before I feel the tears streaming down my face.

Everything is coming back to me. Our carefree days at the park, movie nights, drawing on the walls, games of make believe, the awful teen years that followed, and then the love Alex brought her. They were _happy_. So happy! Married and on the run. But _happy_. Something she hadn't been since we were kids. And then he killed her.

Oh, Sunday.

My door opens. I gave Shar my spare key when I got the apartment, fitting she'd use it now. "Gab." She croons and runs over to my hunched up form. She starts crying too. She remembers. The date snuck up on her too.

We cry together, remembering our lost friend. We cry for what our lives would have been like. We cry for the people we hurt when we alienate them on this day. We cry for June, a mother that lost everything. We cry for others, victims of deranged fathers. We cry for ourselves, our grief.

Spunk trots over to us. She whines, unheard, and then shakes her butt; readying herself to jump. She makes it onto the seat and then squeezes her way in between us.

And we laugh.

We laugh, remembering Sunday. We laugh for what our lives would have been like. We laugh for the people we hurt when we alienate them on this day. We laugh for June. We laugh for the others like Sunday.

It's not a particularly a happy sound. It's not a happy laugh, like after you hear the world's funniest joke. It's more of a laugh you hear at a funeral. It's a sound of pity and the nerve to just get away from the bad stuff. Maybe if you laugh, things won't be so bad.

For the rest of the morning, Shar and I stay together, crying and laughing.

By mid-afternoon, we have had some tea and settle on watching some old home movies. Sunday's five year old form is smiling up at us. Against our will, our bodies convulse again. Shar and I are holding each others' hands tight. My head is on her shoulder. Hers is on my head. We're both holding tissues to our nose and our eyes are red.

_"Look mommy, Shar and Gabby are here!"_

We bawl. No laughter. Just bawling. And that's how Haley finds us when she opens my door. Damn me for giving her a key. I gave it to her after the divorce and her breakdown. If she ever needed me, my door was always opened.

Her eyes widen and she drops the bag she was holding. Then she flings into action, which means she ran _out_. Yup, away. Ran away from her two crying friends. But Shar and I couldn't care less at the moment.

_"Ahh! Sunday, Sharpay, Gabriella! Be careful on those swings!"_

Haley returns. She's carrying a new bag. She cautiously walks over and pours the contents of the Duane Reade bag on my coffee table. Out falls two comfy looking orange and red throws, five cartons of Ben & Jerry, ingredients for smores, and three new tissue boxes.

_"June! Sunzz and Gab are doing handstands!! Look!"_

_  
"Sunday!!! Gabriella!!"_

Something in Haley snaps. I can tell. She's thinking back to _Remembering Sunday_ and searching her brain for the date. "It's today..." She says in a shaky, low voice. We both nod, somewhat. Haley sighs and then wraps her arms around us both.

"Hales, why are you here?" I ask, quietly. My voice is cracking.

"Troy showed up at our apartment. Like three hours ago. He was s confused why you were giving him the cold shoulder, and then he started freaking out, thinking you were gonna break up with him. When I left to come here and talk to you, he was going on about it was because you finally met George Clooney."

Shar snorts, "He's a moron."

Haley rolls her eyes, "Trust me. I know. You don't have to tell me that."

Meanwhile, I feel my stomach drop. He thinks I'm going to break up with him? Men are so stupid. All I said was I -- 'wanna be alone'. Crap. That doesn't exactly scream "I LOVE YOU!". But... he should know... I mean, I'm not the type of person to just break up with someone for no reason...

But as much as I want to call him, something in me is telling me I can't. Today is Sunday's day.

"He'll be okay," Hales says, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I nod, "I'll talk to him when he comes back."

* * *

"You should really cut Spunk's hair," Shar tells me, some odd hours later. The three of us have abandoned my loft and headed to the cafe with "hot waiter" for a late lunch. You know, there should be a work for late lunch. There is one for early lunch, that's 'brunch'. Hmm... what about... 'Munch'?? Yes? No? Anyone?

"Gab?"

"Hmm?"

"Spunk's hair?"

"Oh, right." Okay. I know my puppy has long hair. That's Spunk's deal-io yo! When I got her from the shelter, her hair was like that. And when I tried to take her to the groomers, she flipped out. No way can I ever bring her to a groomer. She's been banned from every one in the state.

"Not anytime soon, I think," I tell her, and then begin to cut my chicken.

We're all quiet as we eat. I'm not sure why. It just might be because the food is really good (we don't just come here cause the waiter is hot), we're all so emotionally tired from all our crying, or because no one knows what to say.

Hot Waiter Dude has been hovering by our table. And staring at Shar. He's been eyeing our table a lot. It's getting annoying. Every five minutes he comes around and wants to know if we need anything.

Apparently five minutes has passed.

"Does anyone need some pepper? Or maybe more-"

"Om my God!" Haley wails, "Dude, shut up! Either ask Blondie out so she can say no and move on, or just go away!"

I grin at Haley and look at Shar who is stifling her laughter. Hot Waiter looks sheepish, and he quickly saunters away. "I see why Frankie has a thing for you. You're sassy, girl!" I continue grinning at her.

Haley grins, her face of annoyance disappearing. A look of pure bliss appears on her face, "Frankie," She sighs.

Shar and I exchange looks, "So how is that going?"

Haley's face explodes into a full on smile. "Well...."

* * *

When the sky becomes light, I find myself sprawled out on my living room floor- and ohhh.... my back is killing me. Never again, am I sleeping on the floor. _Never_. "OW!" I moan and clench my stomach. Except well, instead of squeezing my stomach, I find my arms wrapped around Spunk; who jumped on my stomach.

"Go away," I manage to spit out through clenched teeth.

Shar groans from somewhere next to me. And I hear a muffled 'ow' coming from my bathroom and the sound of something crashing to the floor and making a large _clang_.

I find Shar at my feet, who is looking at me. Haley squeals from my bathroom and there is another crash. "I'll buy you another hair dryer!" Haley yells from the bathroom and once again, there's another bang. "And a new toothbrush holder!"

I shake my head and grin. "Come on, lets go hunt for breakfast."

The three of us don't make it far. Turns out, _Annie_ is on TV and you can never pass up an opportunity to watch _Annie_. And I have just three pieces of bread, so toast is sustaining us for two hours.

_"You're never fully dressed, without a smiiiiiiiiiiiile, smiiiiiiiiiiiile, smiiiiiiiiile! Smile darn ya, smile!_"

"Oh Annie how I love you." Shar says while squishing my pillow. "Wasn't your first play Annie?" I ask her, digging into the popcorn Haley made. She actually found a box of microwave popcorn in my cabinet. And it is now the second part of our breakfast. I hope I don't have a stomachache later.

Shar giggles, "Yeah. I was like... orphan number ten. I just ran around and danced in the background. Oh! And I got to carry this beat up horse stuffed animal."

"Aww, I bet you looked so cute!" Haley coos.

I scoff, "Hardly. She fell in her very first scene."

Haley bites back a laugh.

Shar continues, nodding and laughing, "Yeah. And I knocked into Orphan number three who fell into the skank playing Annie. _But_, Orphan number Ten is on Broadway. Where are the others?"

"Cleaning bathrooms, no doubt." I grin at Shar who gives me a high five.

* * *

That afternoon, Shar heads home and I take Haley back. She and Lucille have finally moved out of their friend's home and now have an apartment in Queens. I'm feeling very nervous as we sit by the window seats on the F train going to Jackson Heights. Troy thinks I'm breaking up with him. But I'm not, so it should all be good. Yes, it'll all be fine.

When we reach our stop, Haley guides me the rest of the way. I've only been to their apartment twice. Queens confuses me. I really don't come up here that much. "And here is wear Mom and I buy this really great Filipino dessert! Oh, gosh, I can't remember the name, but it's like... little round balls that are sweet."

I snort and clear my mind from dirty images. Haley doesn't notice what she's said. I nod, clearing my throat, "I know what you mean. But the name's not coming to my head at the moment."

Haley has been giving me a walking tour of her new neighborhood. Soon enough we reach their apartment and Haley warns me that Troy is in some kind of a grouchy mood. "I'm going to help Mom with lunch."

"Oh, I'll come with you. To say hello."

Lucille is thrilled to see me. She hugs me tightly, then quickly releases me, "So sorry. I hope my apron didn't stain you."

I look down at my outfit. "Nope. All good."

She smiles, "Well, I'm assuming you're here for my son, so, go ahead. He's in Haley's room."

I grin and head out of the kitchen, in search for Troy. Haley's door is a light pink with a NY State car plate that says 'Haley' on it. I smile, I have one of those on display at home. They're so small and cute! I take a deep breath and knock. When no one says anything, I enter.

Troy's asleep. Typical male. I sigh and take a seat at Haley's desk. Alright... so I'll just pass the time and... sit... and think. Gosh, I hate summer. Well, I hate the heat. I wish it'd snow already. I'd like to learn how to snowboard. Maybe I'll do that this winter. Maybe Shar and I can go up to a lodge in the Poconos. I think Spunk needs a buddy. Maybe another puppy? I can handle another one, can't I? I should really be writing. I'm a little behind... _Midnight Summer_. It's proving to be kinda difficult. It hates me. And Shar is getting sick of hearing me complain about it.

Troy snores.

Aww, he's so cute. I love him.

* * *

// _Three Years Later //_

"TROY! Hurry up! We're going to be late for Haley's graduation!" Gosh, he has no sense of time. I tug on the hem of my dress and make sure the strap for my heels are buckled. Haley's graduating college! ... Okay... just community college. You know, the simple two year course. She's going on for her Masters. Still. It's one step down. This is so amazing!

"Yeah, Troy! Hurry up!" Shar yells from her bedroom. I smile and walk over to her. Sure enough, she's trying to get baby Tessa into her shoes. Shar looks exasperated and cracks a smile when she sees me. "Honestly, it's proof she's adopted. I _always_ wanted shoes."

I grin, "Can I try?"

Shar nods, "We all know how much she loves her Tita Gabby."

Tessa is so cute. Shar adopted her from Vietnam eight months ago. Although, the process of getting young Tessa here took much longer. Since Shar has sworn off men after the Zeke incident three years prior, she went ahead and adopted. Jelly Bean got neutered but adopted some stray kittens of her own (which now make a permanent home in Shar's apartment). So, they're all happy.

"There you are," Troy says, walking into the room.

I glance up at him while I slip on Tessa's shoes. His dress shirt is untucked and his tie isn't tied and is hanging on his neck. "Can one of you help with my tie?" He asks.

"I'll do it," Shar says, already walking over to him, "You get my baby dressed," She tells me.

I grin and make a cute little baby face at Tessa while I finish tying the little laces. Twenty minutes later, we're all done, heading to the car Troy rented for our week long trip back down to New York for Haley's big day.

Troy is holding my hand, but also fingering the engagement ring on my finger. He's still in a haze that I said yes four months ago. But then again, he was also in a haze when I agreed to move in with him two years ago.

Tessa, being the amazing baby she is, sleeps the entire drive. Troy has his iPod plugged into the car's radio, but none of us are really listening. We're all reminiscing about Haley. It's going on five years since Shar and I have known her.

Five years. Not just since I've known Haley, but since Troy. And the success of my _Midnight _series. Greta is actually releasing a box set of all the hardcovers for a limited time (_Midnight Gun, Midnight Kill, Midnight Summer, Midnight Slash, Midnight Minute, _ and _Midnight Hour_).

So much has changed.

Spunk is seven. She's not as rebellious anymore. Munk, my little terrier, is four. She likes to sleep (and never had a problem with Troy). I live with Troy, in Boston. Chad moved out a year ago. Living with Troy and Chad was amazing. Funny, and crazy, but amazing. He's now living on his own, and has his own club in development.

Shar still lives in New York. She owns a condo by Troy and I in Boston, though. She won a Tony for her role as Sally in _Ice Cream Sally_. She ended her run there after a year and a half. She took a few months off, wrote her own musical. Produced it. Starred in it. Won lots of Tonys for it.

"Haley Bolton."

Yeah! Woot woot! Hales!!! Troy is kinda crying, in a manly way. Lucille is full out sobbing. Shar is squealing and trying to make Tessa wave at Hales who is smiling at us. This is one of the most amazing moments of my life.

Troy cringes once Haley has gone to wait with her classmates who have their diploma. "Your knee?" I ask, dropping my program and placing my hand on his shoulder.

Troy nods, his jaw tight. He took a fall at the end of the season, hurt his knee. It's nothing career threatening, but it is painful. I've been Troy's nurse for the past month. _Yes_, I have actually taken care of him, not just kinky stuff. ... Okay, yeah, the kinky stuff is great too.

"I'm fine. Just gimme a sec."

I nod. He'll be fine. We'll be fine. Shar and Tessa will be fine. Haley will be fine. Jack- well... we haven't spoken to him in- five years. Lucille will be fine. In fact, she's actually started to date again. Shar (and Tessa) and I took Lucille out for lunch one day at (where else?) our cafe, and Hot Waiter Dude had a thing for Lucille Bol- oops, Lucille Hughs. It's still the beginning, but, I think things will go good for them.

Troy smiles reassuringly at me. I smile back. Tessa gurgles in her cute baby way. Shar smiles down at her, a proud mommy. Chad tickles Tessa's neck. He's taken a real liking to her. It's actually really adorable. Lucille stops crying long enough to smile at all of us.

This is my life. This is love. I'm here, celebrating today with all the people I love, who are celebrating something once in a lifetime for someone we live. Shar has her baby, whose father figure will probably be Chad. Lucille's kids are grown and now she's got a hip younger man. Who knew she'd be a cougar? They're totally the new Ashton K and Demi M. Haley is just getting started. Troy and I have each other and our careers.

We have the rest of our lives.

_Fin. _


	12. Deleted Scene: Write Moving

**A/N ... I believe I should explain. Well, hello. (: It's been some time! Let me just say, I've missed you. Really, I have. Your reviews always amused me. I don't have those anymore, since none of you followed me into other genres. But that's okay. I'm not going to force and you go, "YOU MUST READ THIS!" Anyway, this is a scene I always saw in my head. I could just never fit it into the story. So, Im adding it now, as a deleted scene. I hope you like it. (: (WL officially ended Jan 31, 2010)**

**All my love, Ella.**

**Review?**

* * *

Oh my gosh. _Midnight Minute_ copyedits are due. In nineteen hours. _Copyedits_! As is in, after this is proofreading then publication. And I'm moving in with Troy today. _Today_. As in, Troy drove down from Boston, and we're driving back. As in, holy-freaking-crap!!!!!!!!!!

This wasn't the plan. To move all the way to Boston the day my copyedits are due. It just kinda happened. I have basically everything packed. _Basically_. I'm sitting on my boxes, my laptop perched on my lap while it's plugged into my wall (It won't be _my_ wall soon).

The moving guys are working on getting the boxes into the van. Troy IMed me five minutes ago (I didn't respond) and said he was getting off the West Side Highway. Which means he'll be here _very, very_ soon. Maybe it's a good thing I'm so swamped with work. I'm so busy writing that me leaving NYC is the farthest thing from my mind.

Spunk is curled at my feet, like a loyal _wo_man's best friend. Actually, literally, half of her is on my feet. Her tummy is so fluffy and warm. I love her. Giggle. She's the best. I think she's sad though. I'm not sure who is going to miss New York more, me or Spunk.

_Simone lunged at Tonix. Becca screamed, trying to pull away from Casey. She watched in horror as Simone and Tonix battled at the edge of the Eiffel Tower. Simone parried Tonix's sword, and made an attempt to leap pass his defenses. Tonix grinned at her as he blocked, "You're no match for me. You're weak." _

_Simone growled. Their fight intensified, their feet getting closer to the edge. Becca screamed again. Their blades clashed and stayed suspended in mid-air. Simone grinned at him, "Wanna bet? And I always win."_

I jump as Troy's hands squeeze my shoulders. Spunk growls as she flies a few feet away from me. I lean back into Troy and mumble something that should be taken as a hello. He grins and kisses my head.

"Come on Brie, get your cute ass up. I need the box."

I grumble something but stand up anyway. Doesn't he understand how important this is?! I lose my focus for a second as I stare at Troy's "cute ass" as he carries my box through the open door. I plop myself on the floor and continue writing.

_Tonix smirked, "We seem to have something in common."_

Spunk comes back over to me. This time she settles herself on my lap, her back up against my laptop. I grin at her and go back to writing. I can do this. I can do this. I can write. I can do this. Yes. I'm a writer. We write. Even when things seem impossible.

Troy comes back, spinning his car keys on his fingers. He supervises the movers as they haul out the final boxes. My loft is empty. None of that is really processing in my head. I'm to busy sorting everything in _Midnight Minute_ out.

Shar came over last night. We had a sleepover (with Jelly Bean, the hyper active kitty) and she left early this morning. It was fun, it was girly, there were a few tears. We played Guitar Hero, I looked over the writing in her new musical she's trying to create, she did my nails, we chased Spunk out of Jelly Bean's litter box, we sang some songs from _Glee_, watched _Mama Mia!_ for old times sake, chased Jelly Bean from Spunk's food bowl, and went through old photo albums.

Shar promised to visit for Memorial Day Weekend. That's three weeks away.

"Brie, time to go." Troy says and lifts Spunk off my lap. She curls into his chest and yawns. She's tired, she had a long night with Jelly Bean.

I stand up, in somewhat of a trance. My eyes are locked on my screen and I'm typing with one hand. Troy chuckles at me, but he wraps his arm around my waist, guiding me to his car.

If you ask me about the drive to Boston, I won't be able to tell you much. It's about an eight hour drive and I spent most of it with my shoes off with my feet on the dashboard, slouched down, typing. Spunk spent it sleeping and running around the backseat. Like I've said, she's so good at travel since she's done it with me when I tour.

Troy sang along to the radio and stayed focus on the road. We spoke, but it was short. He knows I have to get this finished.

"How is Chad's new place?" I ask, as I read through what I've written.

"Oh," Troy sighs, "The Chadster is still decorating. He's got a chocolate fountain and a basketball court, and all kinds of crazy stuff. Right now he's focusing on his home theater."

I grin and hit 'delete'. I found a typo. This is not how you spell Eiffel: I fell. ... Don't ask. I was distracted.

"How about-"

"Montez," Troy scolds, "Stop talking. You're procrastinating."

Troy has already figured out I'm a major procrastinator. There's this group on Facebook I joined called "Procrastinators of the World Unite!... Tomorrow." Or something like that. Anyway, I've always procrastinated.

Sadly, I remembered my conversation with Shar where she told me I had to stop. It was just after _Kill_ was finished. **(chapter two)**

"Blah," I mutter and stick my tongue out at him, even though he can't see me since he's eyeing the road.

He chuckles anyway.

"I love you too."

Spunk yips, I think its her own way of saying she loves us too.


End file.
